The Certain Demise of Fire and Ice
by KimmyHazard
Summary: "Some say the world will end fire, Some say ice." When Kaleria, an unusual Agent of Shield, is assigned to help an 'Out of Time' Soldier fit in, she tells him her story in hopes he'll open up and realize she too is out of place in the new world. (Loki/OFC Story with Avengers mixed in)
1. New Assignment

**Please read me!**

Hello all! I am trying my hands at an Avengers Fanfic! I've been working on this a little before Thor 2 came out in theaters, and have been really nervous on releasing it. Now that the movie has been released on DVD... it's time to get my act together and release this!

I wanted to get the characters right as well as my own OFC to be wonderful for everyone. So please keep that in mind.

This is just the introduction... so... please let me know if I should keep going with this or if I should scrap it and run away from fanfiction forever! (I hope not the last one)

Anyway, this story is focused around Loki and my OFC and how their lives changed Pre-Thor to Post Thor 2. This will include Avengers and a few other things as well. The story will be told originally in a 'Story Telling' style, then to real time.

Also note, the poem at the beginning of the next few chapters is a poem by KrystynaMaria Postawa. It's a beautiful poem and I found it beautiful. So please note that it is not mine or one of my original works. Thank you.

So please...

**Read, Review, and above all else... Enjoy!**

* * *

_This is a time of fire,  
fire and flowers…  
The flames tell their story  
all night._

**KrystynaMaria Postawa**

The heels of her combat boots hitting the floor with each step echoed throughout the hall. She knew Agent Coulson could not be offering her a new mission. _'Not in my condition'_ she thought as she placed a hand on her enormous belly. She was only a month from her due date and _now_ Coulson called on her? While she was forced to stay within the Shield headquarters (for her safety) it was still embarrassing to be the only pregnant agent.

She wobbled into the debriefing room, forcing a smile to meet the genuine one of Agent Phil Coulson. He looked jittery, a twinkle in his eyes to match the smile on his lips. Coulson always showed compassion for Kaleria, especially when they first met almost nine months ago. "Agent Kaleria."

"Agent Coulson." She nodded. "Fury must be truly desperate to call upon a pregnant woman to help."

Coulson chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up Kali, it's a small assignment."

"Anything is better than waiting." She admitted with a faint smile, her hand on her stomach.

"How are you feeling today?" Coulson asked with sincerity.

"Large." She joked. "Lonely."

Coulson's smile turned to a sympathetic one as he began. "Well I have someone that just may share your feelings." He thought for a moment before finishing. "The lonely part; of course. He can't exactly feel large unless you count his muscles."

Cocking an eyebrow, Kaleria smirked. "Muscles? Why Coulson, I never took you for one to swoon over muscles."

"Very funny, Kali." He was still smiling. "Fury believes that you can help him warm up to us and to this time."

She scoffed. "Me? Have we forgotten who I am and where I am from?"

"He's not from here either, Kali." Coulson said. "Well, he is from _here_ just not this _time_."

"I don't understand."

Coulson smiled, handing Kaleria a file. "Steve Rodgers was part of the _Super Soldier Project_ to help change the outcome of World War 2. The serum made Rodgers stronger, faster, and capable of doing things not many men can do." Kaleria raised an eyebrow, looking up from the file at Coulson. "Skipping ahead, he fought the organization HYDRA who had plans for world domination.

"Steve sacrificed himself for the good of our country, crashing an aircraft full of weapons of mass destruction into the Arctic where he inevitably froze."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Kaleria asked.

"His body was found and we, in turn, thawed him. He had been in a sleep like state for nearly 70 years. You can imagine how out of place the guy feels."

"It can be difficult adjusting here." Kaleria admitted. "So Fury thought I would be the best choice?"

"Given your background, you're the only choice." Coulson said.

"And what if he will not talk to me?"

"How can he refuse a beautiful pregnant woman?" Coulson joked.

Kaleria smiled, folding the file and handing it to Coulson. "Alright, take me to the Soldier."

* * *

**Final Thought:** Thanks for reading everyone! I really hope you enjoyed this little snippet. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going! Thank you again!


	2. The Soldier

**Read Me!:**

Hi y'all! I know people are not reviewing just yet, but I figured I would give the story a little more just to see if that pulls people in.

Once again, this is a Loki/OFC Fic with the Avengers. Please let me know what you think, if I should continue, scrap it, hide away from Fanfics forever! I truly hope not the last one...

Anyway...

**Please Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

_It is dark around  
but the fire knows  
we feel our way in the dark._

**KrystynaMaria Postawa**

Steve Rogers wasn't exactly adjusting the way Shield had hoped he would. After recently waking from his sleep like state, 70 years to be exact, Steve was having a really difficult time functioning. New people were coming to meet him, some trying to talk about his feelings of waking up in a different time. Steve would have none of it. Honestly, he did not want to be some freak case, and he most certainly did not want anything to do with Shield just yet. Unsure if he should trust them, he was hesitant in opening up.

Shield 'forced' Steve to stay within headquarters property for his safety and above all to keep an eye on him. America's greatest hero could still be a threat in their eyes.

Steve sighed as he walked into the training room. Shield had gone out of their way to decorate the room with a 1940's style; a wrestling ring, a few punching bags, propaganda posters, American colors, and even the light fixtures were correct to the time period. If Steve did not know any better, he probably could even believe the façade. Yet, this place was not home; this time period was far different from his own, no matter how hard Shield tried.

Steve was wearing a white wife beater and khaki colored army pants, his wrists wrapped in white bandages, and an army duffle bag hanging over his shoulder. He placed the bag down by the wrestling ring and looked to the punching bag. This was where his frustration went; this was where he could be alone and let everything go.

One punch, the bag vibrated slightly, second punch, the bag vibrated a little stronger. Steve started his rhythm slowly, his mind flashing back to a time long ago. The gunshots echoed in his ears, the explosions, fire, fighting flashing before his eyes, and then of course there was… _her_; Peggy.

With one final punch, the punching bag snapped off the chair and flew a good ten feet across the floor. Steve was panting as sweat covered his body, his eyes fixated on the deflated punching bag.

"I'd hate to be on your bad side." A woman's voice echoed in the gym.

Steve turned to see who the unfamiliar voice came from. His eyes first fixed on her bright red orange hair, it reminded him of fire. Next, his eyes trailed to her stomach. She couldn't be a Shield agent, right? "Accidents happen, Ma'am." He said as he walked over to his duffle bag. "I hope I did not frighten you."

"It takes a lot more than destroying a punching bag to frighten me." She smiled sweetly as she watched Steve grab a towel from his duffle bag and wiping his brow. "You must be Steve Rogers."

"Yes Ma'am." He was very polite, especially to women. "I'm sorry for my attire, I wasn't expecting company."

"No need to apologize, I should be apologizing for arriving unannounced." Kaleria's smile quickly became sympathetic. "I've heard about you Mr. Rogers."

"You can call me Steve, Ma'am." He was still hiding behind a wall, Kaleria could sense it.

"Thank you Steve." She was unsure how to bring about talking with Steve, or how to make him comfortable. "Tell me a little about yourself, Steve?"

Steve looked at her in somewhat disbelief and slight annoyance. Who was this woman that was intrusive and now asking about for information about him? "Are you some kind of shrink? Shield has already tried having me talk to a few of them before. It's not going to work."

Kaleria had a puzzled look on her face. "I don't know that word for Midgardians… are you asking if I am… becoming small." She knew she was giving herself away, but she was genuinely confused by the lingo.

Now Steve was confused. "No, you know, a shrink, a doctor that talks about your feelings?"

"I assure you I am no healer of any kind." Kaleria replied.

There was a moment of silence as Steve studied Kaleria carefully. Finally he spoke. "What exactly is a 'Midgardian' anyway?"

"It's a term from where I come from." She stated as a matter of fact.

"And where are you from?"

"Far away." Kaleria admitted. "You and I are not so different."

"I doubt we have any similarities, Ma'am." Steve said more skeptically than accusingly.

Kaleria chuckled softly. "Well, neither of us belongs here, that's a start."

This got Steve's attention. "What do you mean?"

"You are a Soldier from a different time." Kaleria began to slowly walk closer.

"And how do you know that?" Steve asked, tensing slightly. "No offense ma'am, but in your condition I doubt you are an agent of Shield."

Kaleria sensed his uncomfortable demeanor and stopped walking. "I'm currently on maternity leave." She replied. "I was _acquired _by Shield a little over eight months ago. They've been watching over me until I can finally go home…" Sadness filled her voice at the mention of home.

Now his curiosity was getting the better of him. "And where is home?"

"Oh, forgive me. I have not even introduced myself, have I?" Kaleria smiled warmly. "My name is Kaleria."

"That didn't answer my question." Steve replied. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

"It's not often I explain myself to strangers." She admitted. "I was asked by Shield to help you, to give you someone to talk to. Fury thinks I am qualified for this job because I know what it's like to be…" She sighed. "Lost in a world you don't understand, without a familiar face in the crowd."

That got Steve's attention. There was silence once more as the two locked eyes for a moment. Even in that moment, they understood. Finally, Steve spoke. "Care to take a seat?"

Kaleria smiled with relief. "I'd love to, my feet are quite sore." She laughed, causing Steve to smile slightly as he found two folding chairs for Kaleria and himself.

Steve unfolded the folding chair for Kaleria and then one for himself. "I'm sorry I have nothing more comfortable."

"Honestly, anything is more comfortable than standing." She watched Steve sit across from her; he was still eyeing her cautiously, but was definitely feeling more at ease with Kaleria. "Maybe if I explain to you more my history, than maybe you can see how similar we are."

"Well first you can start by telling me where you're from."

Kaleria smirked. "Have you ever heard of a place called Asgard?"

"Can't say I have." Steve said.

"It's a place where science and magic are one in the same." Her smile was sad, but happy at the memory. "It's my home… well, it became my home. I am from Vanaheim, part of the nine realms."

"Realms?" I'm sorry to be skeptical ma'am, but I'm not sure I understand." Steve shook his head. "I've never heard of Asgard or Vanaheim, or anything like that."

"That's because we are just stories and legends to Midgardians." Kaleria stated. "You may find stories of us in your libraries."

"But those are just stories, right?"

"Give or take, most of those stories misrepresent us." Kaleria smirked. "However, we are real. We are considered Gods among your people."

"I don't mean any disrespect, but there is only one God ma'am."

"May I show you something, Steve?" Kaleria's smirk turned mischievous. Steve simply nodded. Kaleria held her hand out before Steve. He watched her hand for a moment, only to nearly jump out of his seat as her hand was suddenly engulfed in flames.

The flames disappeared quickly; Steve's eyes were wide. "How did you do that?"

"I am a flame bender. It is my magic." Kaleria said. "However, my gifts were very hard to control for the longest time."

"Alright." Steve grinned, leaning back on the folding chair. "You have my attention. What is your story?"

"I suppose I can skip a few details to get to the more interesting parts." Kaleria commented. "I was younger than I am now, not too much younger. Time is measured differently where I am from. I was leaving my home of Vanaheim to be with my sister in Asgard… this was to help me learn control of my gifts. I can start with my first day in Asgard…"

* * *

**Final Thoughts:** Thank you again for reading! I hope you continue to read and please review! Let me know what you think!


	3. Welcome to Asgard

**Authoress Rantings Please Read: **Oh Hi everyone, it's me again. I'm posting another chapter, maybe I'll get a review? Let me know what you think of the story so far...

Once again, this is a Loki/OFC fic with the Avengers mixed in. Last Chapter we met Captain America and our OC, Kaleria, was about to tell him her story.

This chapter is her telling the story, so don't be confused that we're suddenly on Asgard. I also, as much as I hate changing the story of our comic characters (yet we are reading fanfics so we must be okay with it), I did change a few things that are not true to the comics or movies... so don't be mad!

Also, Italics is a flash back.

Anyway, enough reading you through this chapter...

**Please Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

There was no going back now, she could never go back. This was her life now; this was where she would call home. The rainbow city, the beacon and hope to all Asgardian's.

She was traveling from Vanaheim to Asgard by way of the rainbow bridge, the Bifrost. She knew a familiar face would be there to greet her on the other side, yet, she still felt she would not be welcomed.

Standing in the sacred clearing of Vanaheim, the fiery red head stood with a satchel around her shoulder containing her only possessions. She wore armor made from dragon scales and cloth of mythril shards. The strongest material… a material she needed for herself.

To say Kaleria was different would not be too far off. Like many who lived in Vanaheim, Kaleria had magic. This was considered a blessing to any family; a child with natural gifts was always special. However, Kaleria's magic was different; her magic was mainly controlled by emotions. Her negative emotions would cause her hands to burn; the temperature would rise until flames would ignite her hands. If she was not controlled, soon her whole body would ignite. She was dangerous without meaning to be.

In fearing that her magic was out of control; her father made the choice to send her to Asgard in hopes to help her learn to control her magic.

Kaleria felt her heart sink as she began to relive her earlier conversation with the man she called 'Father'.

* * *

"_Are you coming with me?"_ _Kaleria asked quietly. She was unsure if he even heard her._

_He shuffled, uneasy and cautiously, before he spoke. "I think it best you travel alone." Kaleria looked down at her satchel, hearing a deep sigh from the man before her. "Your sister will be waiting for you on the other side."_

_ "Yet you cannot walk me to the clearing?"_

_"No." He simply said. Abandonment was too light a word for what Kaleria was feeling. "Are you ready, it is getting late in the day?"_

_ Kaleria just nodded, tears stinging her eyes as she placed the satchel around her body. Without looking at the man, she simply muttered. "Farewell Father…"_

_ "They will take care of you there." He justified his actions, not for Kaleria, but for himself._

_Without another word, Kaleria left for the clearing, never looking back._

* * *

"Is she there?" Sif's brown eyes sparkled as she looked at her hands. "How is she?"

Heimdall chuckled, clutching the sword, the key to the Bifrost, tightly in his grasp. "She is there now, and she is just as nervous as you, Lady Sif."

Sif smiled slightly. "I'm not nervous, Heimdall. I'm excited to see my sister."

"But you are worried of her abilities."

Sif looked out of the corner of her eye to Heimdall. "You truly can see all."

"One does not need the ability of sight to know your concern."

"I just hope she finds peace here."

"She will know peace." Heimdall confirmed. "I am surprised you did not bring the Warriors Three." He commented.

Sif smirked, looking down at the floor. "I don't think my dear sister is ready for such a… _lively _introduction." Heimdall nodded slightly. "Is it time?"

"She is ready, are you?"

Sif inhaled deeply. "Bring her here."

Kaleria's eyes closed tightly as the crystalized rainbow lights formed around her. Her body began to feel weightless as she ascended the Bifrost.

When her body began to feel heavy again, she exhaled the dying breath in her lungs and opened her eyes to see a familiar face before her.

Sif smiled warmly as she slowly approached her younger sister. "Kaleria."

"Sif." Kaleria returned the smile, though forced.

"It's so good to see you, you look well." Sif was positive, though hesitant.

Kaleria, sensing the hesitation in her sister's voice, sighed slightly. "My skin is cool, you can hug me."

Sif, her smile radiating, quickly moved towards her sister, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you."

"I can tell." Kaleria joked as Sif backed away.

"Welcome to Asgard." Sif's smile was warm and inviting.

Kaleria smiled weakly. "It's good to be here, Sif." She lied.

Heimdall smiled to himself, knowing truly how Kaleria felt. Sif turned to Heimdall and began her introduction. "This is Heimdall, the guardian of the Bifrost."

Kaleria nodded her head as Heimdall spoke softly. "I have heard a great deal of you, Lady Kaleria."

Nervously, Kaleria smiled. "And we all know of you, Heimdall."

Heimdall smiled as Sif spoke. "We should get you settled in, Kali." Hearing her nickname, Kaleria felt a pit form in her stomach. "We have much to do." Hesitantly, Kaleria followed her sister, her heart sinking into her stomach, her will faltering. Kaleria knew she would have a difficult time settling in to her new home, in fact, even the thought of calling this strange place home was enough to make her dizzy.

* * *

Kaleria unpacked what little she had as Sif was explaining how great this experience would be for her. Kaleria could hardly focus on anything her sister was saying, catching a few words here and there like "Training.", "Control", and "Home.". Kaleria looked up at her sister, catching her last sentence. "Frigga has wonderful magic, I'm sure she can help you."

"Frigga?" Kaleria questioned. "She has time to train me?"

"Well." Sif said hopeful. "She can help you while your go through training; she probably cannot train you personally. However, there are others who can."

"Others, are they like me?" Kaleria asked.

"They have magic, yes." Sif relied, stepping around the comparison question.

"When do I start my training?"

Sif raised an eyebrow, a smile on her lips as she replied. "You really were not listening to a thing I said."

Kaleria shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind."

"I can see that." Sif replied, moving closer to her sister. "Come with me, there are a few people I want you to meet and there will be lots of mead to calm you."

Kaleria laughed skeptically. "I doubt that."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You're here now, with me once more. Everything will be fine." Sif shared a reassuring smile with her sister.

* * *

**Final Thoughts:** Short chapter, I know... however, I will make up for it next chapter when I introduce Loki... assuming we get there if people review and tell me what they think... or even just say hi. Thanks again for reading!


	4. Melting

**Author Rambles!:**Hi everyone! I know people are reading so that's a good sign, and I received one review so far! Thank you! Please keep reviewing guys, I'd really like to hear from you!

Also, once again, this chapter is Kaleria's story so it's all on Asgard. We will switch back to present time soon, and back again. So keep a watch for that.

So yes, there's that. Thank you for those reading, and who continue to keep reading. Don't forget to review!

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

The two women walked to the center of Asgard, making small talk as they went. Sif would avoid the subject of Kaleria's gifts, and Kaleria would answer any question as simply as possible. They were not always like this; Sif and Kaleria were very close when they were younger. Sif left at an early age to become a warrior of Asgard, the most renowned female warrior in all of Asgard. Kaleria felt abandoned; betrayed.

"I am excited to introduce you to everyone." Sif smiled warmly, Kaleria shuffled uncomfortably. "They're such wonderful and accepting people. I think you'll enjoy their company."

Kaleria nodded as the two walked passed a giant set of double doors, engraved beautifully with intricate designs. Kaleria eyed the door for a moment before Sif spoke. "The grand library, it's full of many different books on anything you can think of." The two stopped. "Would you like to take a look?" Kaleria simply nodded as Sif opened the large doors, revealing the spoils of the grand library.

Kaleria's eyes went wide as she took in the sight before her. The library was grand indeed, shelves towering to the ceiling, crammed with books on many different subjects. Sif smiled in content as she watched her sister stumble forward and down the first aisle she sad. "This would take years to see the entire library!" Kaleria gawked as she skimmed the shelves within her vision.

Sif chuckled. "It would take thousands to read them all." Sif was happy to see the wonder and awe in her sister's eye. It had been a long while since she had seen her sister. She would often write but would hardly ever hear anything in return. Her Father would write occasionally, but her worry for her sister's wellbeing was always a lingering thought.

Sif wanted to help her sister more than anything. When their father contacted her, asking to take Kaleria, she could not refuse. Things were growing increasingly worse for Kaleria, her powers becoming uncontrollable. Sif knew her father's frustration, and gladly agreed to help Kaleria, knowing that Asgard was the best place for her to learn control. For Sif, even seeing this small glimpse of happiness within her younger sister, that was enough.

Sif followed her sister, trailing behind a little as she followed. Kaleria would turn around every so often to make sure she was not losing her sister and to make passing comments. "I'd like to read more on the history of Asgard."

"You will have enough time to do that." Sif commented. Kaleria made it to the end of the aisle and stopped, turning to face her sister. "We should get going though; we are expected to make an appearance at a small gathering I planned."

Kaleria nodded, reluctantly leaving the library with her sister.

* * *

Sif took Kaleria to the tavern, where many Asgardians' came to tell stories of battle, history, and above all, drink. She had asked her friends, The Warriors Three, to create a smaller gathering for meeting Kaleria. At first, things were going as plan; the three men had invited a small group of Asgardian warriors as requested by Sif. However, Thor had his own idea for a small gathering…

There was roaring laughter and cheering from inside the tavern, Sif narrowed her eyes as she walked inside with Kaleria. "This is a small gathering?" Kaleria muttered under her breath.

Sif sighed. "It was supposed to be. Come; let me introduce you to my friends." Kaleria followed Sif through the crowd of people, feeling anxious and nervous and they made their way to the thunderous laughter.

Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral sat at the middle tavern table, their mugs filled with mead as Volstagg let out a hearty laugh. "Lady Sif!" Volstagg raised his mug, his smile evident behind his beard. "We were awaiting your arrival!"

Sif looked to the three warriors as she then moved aside to reveal her sister. "Warriors, may I present to you my sister, Lady Kaleria."

The three men stood and bowed their heads graciously. "My lady, we were told of your coming and might I say your beauty is far greater than-"Fandral began, only to be interrupted by Sif.

"It would be wise for you, Fandral, to keep your eyes off my sister." She teased. "Kaleria, this is Volstagg, the Valiant, Hogun the Grim, and Fandral the dashing." She rolled her eyes as Fandral winked. Kaleria shuffled uncomfortably as she nodded at the three men. "What happened to the small gathering?" Sif scolded.

"That was my fault." A voice came from behind the women. Sif and Kaleria turned to see a very tall and muscular Asgardian. He smiled charmingly as he looked down at both women. "I wanted your sister to have a memorable welcoming party."

"Are you sure _you_ did not want a bigger party?" Sif rolled her eyes, looking to her sister. "Kaleria, this is Thor Odinson."

Thor bowed his head. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the sister of our greatest warrior."

Kaleria forced a smile. "I'm happy to be here." She truly was becoming a great liar.

"Enough introductions, she will get to know us all soon. For now, we drink!" Volstagg's voice roared like thunder as the group cheered, say for Kaleria.

"Oh, I um…" She began. "I'm not much of a drinker."

"Not even one?" Volstagg asked with wide eyes.

Sif turned to her sister, a reassuring smile on her lips. "You will be fine." She spoke softly. "One drink will be fine, I will keep you safe."

Kaleria, with a pit in her stomach, forced a smile as she looked to the men. "Well, I suppose _one_ won't hurt." The cheering was thunderous as Fandral prepared a drink for the girl, and handing it to her as she nervously took the mug.

* * *

Kaleria listened to the stories her sister, the warriors, and Thor were telling. They were a very tight group of friends. Every so often Fandral would disappear and bring a new woman back to the table, once he would tire of her, he'd find another. Volstagg was constantly yelling and laughing, his voice thunderous as he did. Hogun was the only other quiet one there, yet he was still part of the crowd.

Sif was perfect, Kaleria watched her interact with those around her, and the stories of her were glorious. Kaleria knew she could never and would never be as loved as her sister was.

As more Asgardian's arrived, the tavern crowd shifted. Kaleria found herself clutching her mug and drifting towards the back corner of the tavern like garbage in a sea current. Kaleria tried to be a part of the crowd only to find she was fading into the background, something she always found herself doing. In the company of her older sister she was a dull comparison. Her sister was a renowned warrior and not hard on the eyes either. Sif was always well liked and Kaleria always seemed to fall short of everyone's expectation.

She shuffled her way to the back corner, clutching her mug tightly as she felt the cool wall up against her back. Sighing, she took a sip of mead as she watched her sister interact with the warriors three, Thor, and many other Asgardians'. This was Sif's life, not Kaleria's.

Unaware she was being watched by the tall, slender man next to her. She jumped slightly when his soft voice echoed in her ears. "Not one for parties either, I see?"

Kaleria turned her head slightly to see the man. She noticed his slicked back raven black hair, his green and black armor, and his piercing blue eyes. What caught her attention most, however, was the slight curl in his lips, that smirk, one she would not soon forget. Realizing the long pause in conversation, Kaleria finally nodded before speaking. "I'm not very good at social interactions."

His smirk grew. "I can see that". He was teasing, of course, but this still made Kaleria uneasy. "I understand that completely." He added. "I was practically _forced_ here, myself."

Kaleria cracked a quick smile before talking into her mug. "That makes two of us."

There was silence between the two once more, their eyes falling to their siblings respectively. Finally, he spoke. "It seems to come so natural to them; this socializing skill. Pity we lack this skill."

Kaleria cracked another quick smile as she looked at the man once more. "Well, we're socializing just fine now."

He simpered, looking pleased at that remark before replying. "I am Loki, of Asgard."

"Kaleria, of Vanaheim."

"Right, this party is for your arrival, is it not?" Kaleria nodded. "Seems rather silly to throw a rather large party for someone who does not even care for them."

"I was told it was a _small gathering_." Kaleria admitted.

"From what I understand, that was my brother's doing." Loki said with slight detest. "It's a passion of his, truly, to ruin things."

Kaleria smiled. "I'm just happy that Sif is having a good time. I can stay out of the way."

"Do you not despise being second rate to her?"

Kaleria felt a pit in her stomach grow, she slouched a little as she looked into her mug. "I'm not second rate, I'm… _different._" She defended.

"Are you a warrior like Sif?" Loki asked.

"No, I am here to train however."

"Well, being of Vanaheim you are either a warrior or have magic. If you are not a warrior… does this mean?"

Kaleria felt that pit in her stomach grow, the need to curl up and hide becoming overwhelming. She could feel the temperature in her hands begin to rise. Swallowing hard she just nodded, unable to speak.

"May I see?" Loki asked, noticing the uneasiness of the girl next to him. "I have magic of my own, many Asgardian's do, so do not feel outcast by it."

"It's not that…" Kaleria admitted sheepishly. "It's more complicated than I care to admit."

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating. Those with magic are superior; is natural for us." Little did Loki know, in his attempts to coax Kaleria; she was becoming more and more panic ridden. Her hands increasing in temperature to the point where her mead was boiling and the mug was beginning to melt in her hands. Loki looked to the mug and with slightly wide eyes; he watched it start to melt through her fingers. Unfortunately for Kaleria, he was not the only one to notice.

Searing hot metal dripped to the cold floor, making a hissing sound that seemed to echo louder than it normally would. At first, only a few noticed, but soon the room hushed as they looked at the panic stricken girl, holding the remains of her melted mug. The metal covering most of her hands and now the floor, sizzling as it dripped. "Well… that's interesting." Loki said softly.

Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three looked to Kaleria as well, Sif quickly rushing towards her sister in concern. Sif reached her arms out to comfort her sister, only to have Kaleria wave her hands violently. "Do not touch me!"

Sif halted, she turned to the crowd. "Go back to drinking; there is nothing to see here." She shouted, she turned to Kaleria and whispered gently. "Come with me." Kaleria headed for the door, Sif following suit, but not before glaring at Loki as she left.

* * *

**Final Thoughts:** Thank you again for reading! Also, we got some Loki in this chapter! Huzzah! Remember to review! Thank you!


	5. A Little Mischief

**Author's Note!:**Hi all! Thank you to the people who have reviewed so far! It's nice to read some feedback and just some of the nice things y'all have to say! Keep reviewing, it really keeps me going.

So far this story has had 200+ views! I'm hoping that means people like it and are willing to read. I won't know unless you review! The more reviews the more I want to keep going so please, keep them coming!

This chapter has more Loki, the reason most of you came to read this story anyway! (Loki's army, I know you're out there!). So please enjoy, this is another chapter within Kaleria's story telling.

I think that's all I have to say so...

**Please Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kali, here." Sif began as she placed a large bowl filled with cold water on her sister's dresser. Kaleria, knowing was the water was for, placed her very warm hands into the water. The water hissed and bubbled and was soon room temperature. "I'm sorry that happened that should not have happened."

"It's fine." Kaleria replied with a slightly smug tone.

"What did Loki say to you?" Sif asked.

"Nothing." Kaleria sighed. "I just lost control for a moment."

"It happens."

"No, it doesn't happen!" Kaleria snapped. "Not to you. You don't understand what it's like to be this way!" The water began to boil as her hands began to heat up once more.

"Kali, you have to calm down." Sif said taking notice.

Kaleria took her hands out of the water. "I am calm!" She roared. "I'm tired of feeling second rate." Kaleria quickly stopped, realizing maybe Loki was right. Maybe she did feel second rate to Sif?

Feeling completely helpless, Kaleria's heart rate began to rise, and soon her hands were engulfed in flames. Eyes wide, Sif grabbed the bowl of water and quickly dumped it on her sister's hands. The fire went out and her hands sizzled for a moment. Sif looked to her sister sympathetically. She knew this wouldn't be easy. Sif's attention switched back to her sister's hands.

"Don't…" Kaleria said quieter. "I'm still warm…"

"Kali, you're not second rate." Sif began. "You are my sister, you are my equal. We can fix this; you are here to learn and to find peace. I will help you know peace."

Kaleria felt her body cooling as she turned away from her sister. The thought of peace was intoxicating; to be in control was a dream. Could she truly achieve it? "I'm tired sister."

Sif nodded. "You should rest, we begin our training tomorrow."

Kaleria replied with a simple 'Hm' and Sif left the room, reluctantly leaving her sister alone.

* * *

Kaleria had a bit of a mischievous side to her. An hour after to sister had retired to her own room, Kaleria decided to explore a little. Kaleria quietly left her room and headed towards where she believed the library was. One thing that always calmed her down after any stressful event was reading, and the library was just big enough for her to get lost in.

Kaleria found the large double doors leading to the library, sighing with relief she entered the library as quietly as possible. Walking inside, she felt at peace with the emptiness and the silence of the entire library. It was as if the library was hers and hers alone tonight.

Her steps echoed through the library as she slowly made her way the nearest aisle. "Asgardian history…" She said to no one. "Where would I be if I were history?"

"Two aisles over, I recommend starting with the forming of the realms and working your way up." A voice came from behind Kaleria, startling her. She quickly turned to the bookshelf behind her, no one was there.

"Hello?" She said cautiously as she walked closer to the shelf. She could see movement from the other side of the shelf. Kaleria grabbed the book closest to her, removing it to see straight through to the other side… and seeing blue eyes staring back at her.

Her eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Hello again."

"You." She said accusingly as she returned the book. A chuckle could be heard from the other side as she walked with a quickened pace down the aisle only to be greeted at the end by a grinning Loki. "Why are you here?"

"Reading, that is what people do in a library." He was snarky, and that made Kaleria's blood boil. "But enough about me, how are you feeling?"

Kaleria's brow began to hurt with how hard she was glaring. "Don't talk to me." She pushed passed him and towards the history aisle.

"What have I done to you?" Loki followed.

"You were very aggressive earlier." She replied.

Loki quickened his pace to keep up with Kaleria. "How do you figure?"

"You kept pushing when I was uncomfortable about…" Kaleria stopped walking to glare at him. She lowered her voice. "You know."

"I was curious about your gifts." Loki admitted, staring down into her green eyes. "You cannot blame me for _your_ lack of control."

"It's not _my_ fault." Kaleria growled, avoiding eye contact.

"Ever think your lack of control comes from denial?"

"You are infuriating!" Kaleria huffed. "I came here for peace and quiet and I find _you!_ I don't even _know_ you and you've been nothing but trouble."

"Well, I take that as a compliment." Loki grinned.

"Just point me in the direction of the history section and leave."

"You cannot kick me out of the library, it is public access." Loki tested her to her limits.

"Fine." Kaleria huffed, turning away from Loki and walking away. "I can find it on my own."

"I can help you." He called after her.

"I don't need your help to find my way, I can do it."

"I meant with controlling your gifts." Kaleria stopped in her tracks, turning to face Loki. He was smirking; a smug expression on his face as he watched her. He knew he had her, he knew he was getting to her.

"You really are insufferable." She gritted her teeth; she could feel her body temperature rise.

"By the looks of it, you truly could use my help." Loki added.

"You need to stop." She warned.

"I'm only trying to help you." He shrugged.

"Well, you're not!" She was panicking now, and he could sense that. He could send her over the edge if we wanted to. He was curious, he wanted to see her gifts at full force; unaware of how dangerous they truly were. "Not now…" Kaleria muttered as she clasped her hands tightly.

Loki began to walk closer. "Let me help you."

"No, stay back!" Kaleria said, her hands burning.

Loki halted. "You're panicking and that doesn't seem to be helping."

Kaleria scoffed. "I'm well aware of that, thank you." With that, her hands burst into flames.

Loki stared wide eyed, a slight smirk still playing on his lips. "So you have the gift of fire, and from what I can tell, it excels with your emotions." Kaleria was breathing hard, holding her hands out away from her body. The fire danced wildly, an uncontrolled flame. She was ashamed of herself for letting Loki get to her like this, for letting herself be known. "Tell me about the Bifrost."

Kaleria's eyes snapped open; she looked at Loki with confusion. "What?" She was still in a panic.

"Tell me about your journey here, through the Bifrost; first time?" He was distracting her.

Kaleria closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the Bifrost. "Yes."

"What did you think?" Loki continued calmly.

"It was…strange." Kaleria's breathing was rough.

"Tell me how."

She held her breath. "The lights were…" She exhaled. "Bright." The flames surrounding her hands began to reduce in size. "It was quick."

"The arrival is always the part that makes you woozy." Loki joked, chuckling. Kaleria choked out a quick laugh with him. "The first time I used the Bifrost; I tripped and landed directly into a bush." Kaleria let out another small laugh, her breathing regulating as the flames soon diminished completely. She opened her eyes to look at her hands; disbelief washing over her. She looked to Loki, he was grinning with achievement. "See? I _can_ help."

Kaleria took another deep breath. "This does not mean I forgive you for before."

"You should." Loki smirked. "I kept you from burning down the library."

Kaleria shut her eyes tightly, inhaling and exhaling before speaking. "I think I'm done here for today." Kaleria brushed passed Loki, heading for the door.

"You should rest, you have training tomorrow." Loki commented, causing Kaleria to stop in her tracks.

"How do you know that?" She asked, turning around to face him. Loki did not turn to face her, but the smirk was evident in his voice.

"I'm training with you, of course."

With a huff, Kaleria turned on her heel and stormed from the Library, the sound of a deep chuckle haunting her as she made her way to her room.

* * *

**Final Thought: **Thanks again for reading! Remember to review, leave me something nice so I know you're out there reading and enjoying!


	6. Loathing

**Authors Note:**Hi all! That you to those who are reviewing and to those adding this story to your favorites. It makes me smile! Please keep reviewing, it really helps me keep going with this story. It's inspiring.

Anyway, Once again we are in another chapter of Kaleria's story. Hope you enjoy it!

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy **

* * *

Kaleria had trouble sleeping that night. Her head raced with a combination of thoughts, mostly worry and anger. She was worried about her training, what if something went wrong, what if she hurt someone? Her mind then flooded to thoughts on Loki, how she was certain he would sabotage her, and if anyone were to get hurt… she had hoped it would be him.

Sif could sense Kaleria was on edge as they walked towards the training hall. She eyed her sister carefully, trying to read her emotions and responses. "You look tired today." She commented only to receive a nod in return. "Had trouble sleeping?"

Kaleria yawned. "I had a lot on my mind."

"Well I'm here to listen." Sif offered.

Kaleria forced a quick smile. "I know."

"I hope you're ready to start training." Sif said as the two walked to a giant set of double doors. "It can be a little intimidating at first."

"I'm ready." Kaleria replied, her voice sounded hopefully even though her stomach swarmed with butterflies.

Sif opened one of the doors revealing a large hall filled with different types of weapons and many different Asgardians training. The room was loud and filled with the clashing of metal on metal. Kaleria felt her nerves growing as she followed Sif to a quieter area of the training hall.

A few faces she recognized were waiting for them; the Warriors Three and Thor. Sif smiled to the group. "I didn't think you'd be training today, Thor." Sif teased.

Thor grinned. "You know I love a good fight." He turned his attention to Kaleria, smiling. "Lady Kaleria, I hope you're ready to fight."

Nervously, Kaleria smiled back as Sif responded for her. "She will be working on her gifts today."

"That's right, Sif mentioned you had magic." Fandral commented. "May I ask what it is?"

Before Kaleria could reply, another voice responded. "Fire, she can manipulate and conjure it." Kaleria felt her hair stand on edge as she turned around to see a familiar, grinning face.

"Brother, you've decided to join us!" Thor walked over to Loki, patting him on the back with a little force.

Loki kept his eyes on Kaleria. "I assumed today would be interesting, to say the least."

"Well we're glad to have you." Thor turned his attention to the warriors and Sif. "Let us prepare."

Sif looked to Kaleria. "I will be right back."

Kaleria nodded as she once again was alone with a smirking Loki. He stepped closer to Kaleria. "You look exhausted. Trouble sleeping?"

"No thanks to you." Kaleria glared.

"If my memory serves me right, I helped you last night."

"Yes, after you started it." Kaleria inhaled deeply, holding her breath. This is exactly what he wanted; he wanted to get under her skin. She wasn't about to let that happen. "No, I am _not_ arguing with you."

"Who's arguing?" Loki continued.

As Kaleria opened her mouth to unleash her fury, another voice cut in. "I hope my son is not causing too much _mischief_."

Loki and Kaleria turned to see Frigga, her smile genuine and knowing of what her son was up to. She was joined by Sif, who looked at Kaleria with a slight disapproving glace. "Kaleria, may I introduce the All Mother, Frigga."

Kaleria bowed her head. "It's an honor."

Frigga smiled. "Your sister tells me a lot about you. It's wonderful that you have such a natural gift." Kaleria grimaced slightly at the talk of her gifts. "We will help you control it, do not worry."

Kaleria smiled. "Thank you."

"Mother, may I have a word." Loki walked over to Frigga whom smiled at her son lovingly.

Sif walked over to her sister, smiling. "Was Loki...?" She began.

Kaleria shook her head. "He's just a pariah; he was just being annoying actually."

Sif giggled. "He can be a handful. Watch your back with him."

"I plan on not being near him ever again."

Frigga and Loki rejoined Kaleria and Sif, Loki's lips were curled into a slight smirk as Frigga spoke. "Kaleria, I'd like to see your powers."

Kaleria felt as though she'd faint. "Right now? Here?"

Frigga smiled. "It would really help me determine where your training needs to begin. Loki tells me your power runs with your emotions."

Kaleria passed a quick glare to Loki before looking back at Frigga. "What if I cannot control it, if it goes out of control… what then?"

"Try to use your gifts without any emotional attachment, we can go from there." Frigga's voice was warm and reassuring.

"If you're not comfortable…." Sif began.

Kaleria passed another glance at Loki, that stupid smirk on his lips. She sighed. "I can do it. Everyone step back…"

Sif, Loki, and Frigga took a few steps back. Sif felt her nerves acting up, she was worried for Kaleria, and she was worried about what could happen. Kaleria lifted her left arm, holding it about chest high. She stared at her hand intently. The fire wasn't starting.

"You're hesitating." Loki commented. Sif glared at him.

"Loki, let her concentrate." Frigga reminded him softly.

Kaleria closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She was afraid, she knew she was. Holding her breath, she opened her eyes and looked at her hand. With that, her hand was engulfed in flames. Unbeknownst to Kaleria, she began to draw a small crowd.

"Very good Kaleria, now diminish the flame." Frigga said.

Kaleria began to panic slightly; she was unsure how to diminish the flame. The flames always disappeared when she calmed down. However, she was calm when she created the flame. She inhaled deeply, suddenly remembering last night and how Loki distracted her with talk of the Bifrost. She began to imagine the Bifrost, her mind calming and clearing. Soon, the flame disappeared.

"Well done Kaleria, your gifts are truly wonderful." Frigga commented as she walked closer to Kaleria. "Just think what you will accomplish when you fully learn control."

Kaleria smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me; you are a very capable woman." Frigga smiled and turned to Loki. "My son will be an excellent teacher for you."

Kaleria nearly fell over as Sif interrupted. "With all due respect, my lady, I am sure there is someone more qualified to teach Kaleria."

"I am quite qualified, thank you." Loki chimed in, moving closer to the group.

"Loki has learned well from our lessons, it would be the same as if I were to teach her." Frigga added. "I believe in the best for my son and for Kaleria. This will be fine."

Kaleria caught Loki's smirk out of the corner of her eye. "If it is my lady's wish, I will oblige."

"I wish you all the luck in your training, Loki will keep me posted."

Loki nodded. "Of course mother. For now, Kaleria and I should get started. A quieter place would be best." He then looked to Kaleria. "Shall we?"

Reluctantly, Kaleria followed Loki to a separate training area. Her face red with pent up anger as she went.

* * *

"You did this on purpose. I am not sure how just yet, but I am certain." Kaleria grumbled.

Loki just chuckled. "Well now you will have all our time together to figure that out."

"You are truly the most arrogant, most childish-"Loki just chuckled deeply as Kaleria tried to find words that would best fit the God. "Stop laughing at me!"

"It is truly a wonderful sight when you are angry." He replied, shifting slightly on his feet. He watched Kaleria tense up as she stood before him, her shoulders stiff as she tried to formulate words.

"Unbelievable." She huffed.

"Right, well if you are done attempting to insult me." Loki said. "We have training to complete."

"I don't have to train with you." Kaleria retorted.

"Ah, but the All Mother did command it." The smug smile on his lips did not fade.

Kaleria would protest. "We could just say you trained me and not actually train!"

"And ruin my reputation with magic?" Loki replied. "Not a chance."

Kaleria deflated in defeat. "Then what is our first lesson."

"You'll see." Loki replied.

"You have nothing planned, do you?" Kaleria tested.

"No I do."

"Well do you care to tell the person you are training?"

"No." He replied simply.

"This is a waste of time." She could feel her body begin to heat. "I could be training and learning how to control my gifts and the person who is supposed to help me is not being helpful!" Loki just crossed his arms, grinning. "And wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

"Does it bother you?" Loki asked.

Kaleria could feel herself becoming short of breath, her muscles tightening, her body heating. "You are without a doubt the worst creature in all the realms!" Loki just laughed. His laughter echoed throughout her head, he was getting to her. No, she was not going to let him.

"We should try to make this experience pleasant for the both of us." Loki stated. "And that last statement was far from _pleasant_."

Kaleria rolled her eyes. "There is nothing you can say or do to make this experience _pleasant._"

His signature grin grew. "You don't mean that."

"I really think I do." Kaleria gritted her teeth.

"Well regardless of how we feel towards each other, I am still training you."

"Loathing; I feel a sense of loathing." Kaleria admitted quickly.

Loki chuckled. "Yes well, that is a mutual feeling we both can agree upon."

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Thank you for reading, remember to review! The more reviews the more inspired I am to continue!


	7. Extreme Dislike

**Authors Note: **Hi all! Thank you to those who are reviewing. Please keep it up! It really keeps me going and makes me want to post more!

I hope you're enjoying, here's the next chapter!

You know the drill...

**Please Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

Training was not going as planned. Kaleria had stormed out of training abruptly the first day, screaming her hatred for Loki. The second day, Loki tried to provoke Kaleria even more; this caused the smaller training room to be partially burned down. Construction to rebuild was scheduled later on in the week. On the third day of training, Loki took Kaleria to an outdoor courtyard that was secluded. The idea was to be in an open space for her powers to expand and for the safety of others. Kaleria, feeling ashamed for what she had done to the training room, would not use her powers that day. Day four consisted of screaming and yelling from both parties and nothing was accomplished.

The fifth day came, Loki had a plan. He was going to get Kaleria to open up, whether she liked it or not. "I'd like to say we are making progress, Kaleria, but even _that _is a lie I am not willing to tell." Loki sighed, rubbing his temples. "I think today we are going to try something different."

Kaleria, her arms crossed, narrowed her eyes at Loki. "Should I be afraid?"

"Not you." Loki replied, moving closer to her. "But I should."

Kaleria raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You're going to strike me using only your magic."

Kaleria nearly fell over. "You wish me to do what?"

"I want you to focus your magic and use it to strike me."

"I did not find you to be one with a death wish." Kaleria commented.

Loki just smirked. "I'm not."

"Then why are you asking me to do this?" Kaleria asked. "I can't do this, I'll kill you."

"You will not." Loki answered as he walked a few feet from Kaleria. "Aim for me, and strike."

"This is madness, Loki."

"I know." Loki agreed. "Now strike me."

"I am not striking you." Kaleria argued.

"I think you're afraid." Loki dared. "You will not hit me."

"I am not afraid." Kaleria's eyes narrowed.

Loki extended his arms, signaling an open target. "You must be if you cannot do something so simple."

"Do not mock me, Odinson." Kaleria threatened, and he dared.

"Mock? I do not mock you oh fierce one." Oh how he made her blood boil! "I am simply stating a fact that you are too scared to do something so easy."

"I am warning you, Loki." She clenched her fist tightly; Loki took notice and knew he was getting exactly what he wanted.

"I am frightened, truly." He moved, shifting slightly, smirk never fading.

"Loki!" Kaleria growled. "I mean it!"

"As do I, coward." His final act in this twisted performance; this would be a grand finale in deed. "What a pity, being a frightened sister to the brave and mighty Lady Sif." That did it.

"You want me to strike you?" Kaleria shouted. "Then I will strike you!" With a swift motion, Kaleria snapped her arm forward, a fireball projecting from her palm and rocketing towards Loki. The fireball passed through Loki, hitting the tree behind him. Kaleria stared wide eyed at the sudden destruction of the tree, and the disappearance of Loki. "I've disintegrated him!" Kaleria panicked, this causing the ignited tree to rage even more out of control.

There was a chuckle from behind her, Kaleria turned quickly to see Loki standing there. "You really did strike me." He commented.

"How did you…?" She asked curiously, only to suddenly be angry once more. "I could have _killed_ you!"

Loki smirked. "But you didn't."

"You truly are the God of Lises." Kaleria glared.

"And Mischief." Loki sang musically. Their attention then turned to the tree. "Now, control that."

"I don't know how…"

"Yes you do."

Kaleria looked at Loki, seeing a different look in his eyes, a more reassuring look. Something inside her was different, she could feel it. Unsure of what exactly this new found difference was, Kaleria went with it and slowly raised her hand.

It hurt, there was a lot of pressure forcing down on her head as she twisted and turned the flames, using her hand to stable it. The once roaring flames, now a dim spark as the fire subsided. The tree, forever gone in ash, but the fire was out. The fire was no more and Kaleria had controlled it.

Kaleria turned to Loki who nodded approvingly. "See? You can control it." He said. "Even when your emotions get the best of you, you can always control the aftermath."

Kaleria looked at her hands. "Even so, I'm still destructive."

Loki moved closer to Kaleria. "Only if you believe you are."

Kaleria let Loki's last words sink in only to throw him off guard. "Thank you."

Loki, unsure of what he just heard, shook his head. "Is this you being nice to me?"

Kaleria rolled her eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

"It's a bit late for that." Loki teased.

"So how were you able to be in two places at once?" Kaleria asked.

Loki grinned, snorting slightly. "It is my gift. I can project myself to be in more than one place."

"Is that all you can do?"

"Is that _all_ I can do?" Loki feigned being insulted as he suddenly transformed into a splitting image of Kaleria. "Is that all you can do?" He said, mocking her.

"That's quite creepy." Kaleria commented. Loki just laughed as he transformed back to his normal self. "Your mother trained you with your gifts?"

Loki nodded. "She has taught me everything I know."

Kaleria bit her lip. "Is there a reason Frigga did not want to train me herself? Was I not worth her time?"

Loki was slightly shocked at the question, he almost forgot to answer. "No."

"Then why did she not wish to train me?" Kaleria asked.

"I asked to." Loki admitted quickly, not batting an eye.

"Why would you do that?" Kaleria asked, truly curious.

Loki inhaled rather harsh; he held his breath for a moment before finally exhaling and replying. "I understand."

"Understand?" Kaleria pressed on.

"I understand what it is like to be different." He admitted, turning away from Kaleria. "To constantly be a shadow in your eldest siblings' former glory." Kaleria watched as Loki's shoulders tensed.

"My father always honored Sif." Kaleria revealed. "She was a warrior like him and I was different."

Loki was still tense as he spoke. "And what of your mother; was she a warrior?"

"My mother had magic." Kaleria commented, sadness in her voice. "Sif says she had a natural ability too."

"Is your mother on Vanaheim too?" Loki asked, turning back to look at Kaleria.

Kaleria paused for a moment before looking down to her feet. "It's getting late, I think we're done for today."

He knew she was avoiding the question; the conversation about her mother was something he would have to get out of her someday. "You did well today."

Kaleria nodded, leaving Loki alone to his thoughts.

"How was training today?" Sif asked. "Make any progress?"

* * *

Kaleria had joined Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three in the banquet hall. There was a rather large feast being enjoyed by many Asgardians. Kaleria wasn't too sure what the occasion was, but figured this group did not truly need an occasion. "It went well." Kaleria replied subtly as she took a sip of her mead.

"She is being modest." Thor chimed in. "Loki has told mother that your sister made a lot of progress today."

"That's good to hear." Sif replied with a warm smile. "Loki is not giving you trouble, is he?"

Volstagg laughed. "Is he not always causing trouble?"

Fandral chimed in. "Being the God of Mischief would give him such a reputation."

Unknowingly to Kaleria, a smile formed slightly on her lips. "He's behaving himself."

Sif, noticing the smile, quickly replied. "Just keep your guard up." The group fell quiet for a moment before Volstagg began speaking. Kaleria had faded from the conversation as she became lost in thought. Loki was the God of Mischief; she knew Sif was right; she had to keep her guard up.

* * *

Days seemed to blend together; Kaleria would train hard with Loki. Her powers were growing, she was becoming in control. Her emotions still overtook her control at times, but she was learning and she was becoming more comfortable. She would still argue with Loki, and he would argue back. They fought relentlessly, and he would push her to her limits.

Her nights she would spend in the library, exhausted from her training, but needing to separate herself from reality for a while. Kaleria often found herself sitting against the far window between an aisles, a book on Asgardian history on her lap. She was truly interested.

She heard the library doors open and close, the sound echoing throughout the room. She peered over her book to see no one. Shrugging she went back to reading. "I thought I would find you here."

Kaleria peered over the book one more time, narrowing her eyes at Loki. "Haven't you had enough of me today? I most certainly have of you."

Loki snickered. "Do not fret, I came to read."

"It's a big library, read somewhere else."

"Our hatred for one another is quite brilliant." Loki commented as he turned away from her, looking at the section of books she was near. He began humming. Kaleria peered over the book once more, glaring at him and his smirk.

"I'm trying to read here." She grumbled.

"So read." He replied as he went back looking for a book. Loki irked Kaleria; he was truly trying her patience. She just wanted alone time, and here he was, ruining that; just like everything else. "You are so concerned with what I am doing." He commented.

"You're distracting."

"Well, only by account that you are making me a _distraction_."

Kaleria felt her body begin to heat up. She inhaled deeply and closed the book. "Fine, I will go to my room and read." Kaleria left the windowsill and walked passed Loki, who chuckled to only follow her. "You're really going to follow me?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to avoid me?" Loki countered.

Kaleria stopped short, to Loki's surprise; he almost toppled over the girl. She quickly turned on her heels, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you always trying to _bother_ me?"

"I am not bothering you."

"Oh but you are." Kaleria replied. "I just wanted a night in peace and you come to destroy it!"

"I am not here to destroy anything." Loki replied.

"You're destroying my sanity!" Kaleria growled. The two suddenly went wide eyed as they looked down at the book in Kaleria's hand. The spine starting to smoke as Kaleria's hands were heating up. Kaleria quickly dropped the book to the floor, her handprint forever burnt in the book's spine. "Oh!" She gasped. "Now look what you made me do!"

"I did not make you do anything." Loki argued. The two bent down for the book at the same time, both hands reaching for the book. Loki quickly pulled his hand back almost as quickly as it touched Kaleria's. Kaleria stopped from reaching the book, her eyes wide.

"I…" Kaleria began, pulling her hands to her chest. "It was…"

Loki looked at his hand, a small blister forming on his index and middle finger. "It's fine Kaleria, it was-"He looked up to see Kaleria had already made it down the aisle and towards the door. "An accident…"

* * *

Kaleria ran to her room, standing in front of her door in frustration. She knew if she tried to open the door now, the door would have a matching charred handprint. Sif, hearing the ruckus outside her own room, opened the door to see her panicking sister. "Kali?" She called to the girl as she walked over. "What's wrong?"

"He made me so mad!" Kaleria was breathing heavy. "We were arguing, like we always do, and I started burning the book and then dropped it, then we both reached for it and then-"

"Kali, slow down!" Sif started. "Here, let me get the door, tell me inside." Sif opened the door and the two walked into Kaleria's room. Kaleria panicking and holding her hands out in front of her. "Let me get some water." Sif said, filing the bowl with water and placing it before Kaleria. Kaleria placed her hands in the water, the water hissing as her hands cooled. "Now start over."

"Loki and I were arguing in the library and I ended up burning a book and dropping it. Loki and I both bent down to grab the book and I touched him and burned him." Kaleria tried to regulate her breathing.

"Is he all right?" Sif asked.

"I think so?" Kaleria sighed. "I ran out of there."

"I'm sure he's fine, where did you burn him?"

"His hand, he touched me." Kaleria said reluctantly.

"He will be fine." Sif smiled reassuringly.

"But mother…" Kaleria started.

"No!" Sif snapped, a little harsher than she wanted. "You will not think of that. You will not do that to yourself."

Kaleria looked down. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"And you won't. That is why you are here; you are training to control your gifts." Sif spoke softer. "What has happened is now the past, you must remember that and move on. Loki is fine, and you are fine." Sif reluctantly added. "What happened to Mother was an accident, and it will not happen again. You are a good person, Kali."

Kaleria nodded. "I'm scared to train with him tomorrow. What if does not want to train with me anymore?"

"I doubt that that's the case. Loki's pride is too strong." Sif joked, getting a small smile from Kaleria. "How are your hands?"

"They're normal now." Kaleria said.

"Good, you should get some rest; you will still be training tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sif." Kaleria said. "I know we have not spent much time together since my arrival… but thank you."

"I would do anything for you, Kali." Sif said. "We will spend more time soon, I promise."

Kaleria nodded as Sif left her room. Even though Kaleria felt shadowed by her sister, she knew deep down Sif believed them equals, even if Kaleria did not see it. Sif would do anything for her, and she would do anything for Sif.

Kaleria sighed and got ready for bed, dreading facing Loki in the morning.

* * *

Kaleria walked into the courtyard to find she was alone. Slightly relieved, she sat down on the grass, running her hands through the cool blades. The cooler temperature felt good on her skin. The sun was radiating down on her, normally, people would feel the warmth of the sun, and Kaleria's skin was usually warmer than the sun's rays. She always found this to be peculiar and quite amazing. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly up at the sky.

She sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. She opened one eye to peek around real quick. Even though she did not want to confront Loki about the night before, she was still late for training. "Where is he?" She muttered to no one in particular.

"Miss me?" Loki whispered from behind, causing Kaleria to jump slightly as she turned her head to see him.

"Tardiness is hardly a quality to miss." Kaleria said, straightening her dress. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." Loki replied, looking down at Kaleria. "You looked so relaxed. I didn't want to bother you."

"You not want to bother me?" Kaleria scoffed. "Doubtful."

Loki grinned. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Kaleria stood up, brushing off her dress from dirt and grass. She avoided eye contact with him at first. "How is your hand?"

Loki smiled reassuringly. "It's fine."

"I burnt you, Loki." Kaleria sighed. "If I was able to char a book, you must be in pain."

"It's truly fine, it was my fault."

"Is this an apology?" Kaleria asked in disbelief.

"Well, if you'd like to take it that way."

Kaleria rolled her eyes. "What is our lesson today then?"

Loki clasped his hands behind his back and began walking slowly. Kaleria followed suit. "I was thinking that today we completely skip training."

"Skip training?" Kaleria asked. "Is it because I burned you?"

"No, that is not why." Loki added. "I have something for you."

Kaleria stepped cautiously. "What sort of _something_?"

"You will see." There it was; the mischievous grin.

"I'm not going to be tricked into anything, Loki." Kaleria folded her arms in protest.

"And I am not here to trick."

Kaleria stopped following him. "Then where are we going?" Loki stopped as well. "I am not following you anywhere until I know. You must think me dumb to just follow you anywhere." Loki turned around, still grinning, however now he was holding a rectangular shaped item, wrapped in a green cloth. "What is this?"

"An apology gift, I suppose." Skeptically, Kaleria took the item and held it cautiously. "Oh come now, Kaleria, it's not a snake."

"Knowing you, it could be." Kaleria defended.

"Just open it."

Kaleria sighed and carefully removed the cloth to reveal a book. Not just any book, the book she charred last night. However, this book was perfect, there was no burn mark. "How did…?"

"I wanted to show you no harm done." Loki said. "The book is fine, and so am I."

Kaleria opened the cover of the book and quickly flipped the pages. She then looked at Loki in somewhat awe and appreciation. "You did this for me?"

"Consider this a gift and another lesson." Loki said. "Fire can destroy but something new can come in its ashes."

Kaleria smiled. "This still doesn't mean we're friends."

Loki chuckled. "Do you still loathe me?"

Kaleria thought for a moment. "No." Loki was almost shocked. "Just extreme dislike."

* * *

**Final Thoughts:** Thank you again for reading! Remember to review, it really helps keep the writing going!


	8. Once You Start

**Authors**** Rant:**

Hey guys, I posted a crazy long chapter for you to move the story along and to also hope to get more reviews! Reviews really help me want to keep going, it makes me feel like people are reading and enjoying. So please, even if it's just to say 'Hi', review!

I know people are reading, I can see the traffic graph, let's try to get me 5 new reviews!

And as always...

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaleria walked uncomfortably as Sif spoke. "Are you even listening, Kali?"

Kaleria shook her head slightly. "I just don't understand why I have to go to this banquet too."

"See if you were listening…" Sif scolded. "It's to honor the stars and the gods of old who have since passed on."

"You mean it's an excuse to drink." Kaleria muttered.

Sif glared. "It's to honor the fallen heroes… and drink."

"See?" Kaleria replied, sticking her tongue out.

"You're becoming more and more like Loki; I'm going to have to separate you two." Sif commented.

Kaleria scoffed. "Please, I am nothing like that heathen."

"No, but you _are_ taking a liking to him." Sif teased.

Kaleria glared. "I don't hate him anymore, if that's what you mean."

Sif just smiled, knowingly as the two continued to walk outside the main entrance. "Well, for not hating him, he truly seems to enjoy your company as well."

"We are stuck together until my training is complete. Don't take it anymore than that." Kaleria groaned.

"Loki will be at the banquet tonight." Sif grinned.

Kaleria rolled her eyes. "You're not giving me a reason to go."

"I figured you would enjoy knowing someone you don't hate will be there too." Sif joked.

"What about Thor?" Kaleria teased back.

"What about Thor?" Sif became defensive.

"You practically worship him, Sif."

"He is a good friend and ally to have." Sif defended herself as they walked.

"Well I like Thor." Kaleria said. "I think he's charming, he's very friendly, and you two would make a great pair."

Sif rolled her eyes. "Oh stop." Kaleria smiled innocently. "I'm glad to see you opening up more, truly I am. I may not approve of Loki but he really is helping."

Kaleria was quiet for a moment. "He's not that bad once you get to know him."

"After being tricked by him so many times, you learn to not trust him."

Kaleria changed the subject. "So what do I wear to this banquet?"

"It's formal; we need a nice dress for you." Sif said.

"But only my training clothes and this are fire proof." Kaleria said, looking down at her green dress.

"And that dress is pretty banged up. You will just have to be careful then." Sif joked.

"Easier said than done…" Kaleria commented.

"That reminds me, we should get you fitted for a dress. Come with me."

* * *

Kaleria picked at a piece of loose string on her dress, breaking it off from the dress and flicking it away from her. The dress fit perfectly to her form, different shades of green draping down from top to bottom where a small train ended in the back. Her wild red hair was pulled partially back to a half up half down look. Her dress matched Sif's dress in shape and style, the colors were different. Sif's dress was silver and red. Sif smiled at her sister. "You look beautiful."

Kaleria shuffled her feet. "You always look beautiful, Sif."

Sif just smiled. "Come, we should be heading to the banquet hall."

Sif and Kaleria walked into the banquet hall; there was music, laughter, and the smell of food filing the air. The grand hall was ginormous and Kaleria was most certain it would go on forever if it could. The hall was filled with Asgardians, some Kaleria had never seen before in her time here. Everyone was dressed in flowing dresses and their best armor. "Lady Sif, Lady Kaleria!" Volstagg's voice boomed over all the other noise in the room. Sif smiled and nodded to Kaleria, whom followed suit to the Warriors.

"My Ladies, you look beautiful tonight." Fandral was truly a smooth talker. "Not that you don't always look beautiful."

Kaleria blushed slightly as Sif just smiled. "Fandral, you have no shame."

Fandral simply winked. "Never."

"How is your training going, Lady Kaleria?" Hogun asked curiously.

"Oh, it's going fine I suppose." Kaleria said nervously. "I have not burned down another building yet…"

The group laughed, Volstagg snorting slightly as he handed a mug of mead to both women. "That is always good to hear, no accidents."

"She is doing brilliantly." Sif smiled.

"I'm sure she is." Fandral said. Before he was able to continue, the large doors to the banquet hall opened, revealing two of the guards.

Everyone stood at the sight of them, including Kaleria. The room was quiet as one of the guards introduced the Princes, Thor and Loki. Thor and Loki walked into the room, Thor was smiling and nodding at every familiar face, and Loki was very straight forward and headed towards the end of the room. He did turn his head when passing the Warriors, Sif, and Kaleria, smirking slightly when he made eye contact with Kaleria. This caused her to narrow her eyes out of habit at him, to which he simply chuckled.

Next the introduction for the All Father and All Mother, everyone bowed their heads in respect as Odin and Frigga walked through the room; Kaleria peeking up to see Odin, her first time getting a quick glimpse of the King.

Odin and Frigga stood at the end of the banquet hall with Loki and Thor by their side. Odin used his staff to create three loud bangs throughout the room before speaking. "Welcome to this night in which we remember our fallen heroes, honor the ever changing stars, and take up good company." His voice was commanding. "Let us take a moment to raise our cups to commemorate our fallen brothers." Everyone raised their mugs in response, the room silent. Finally, Odin spoke once more. "Please sit, eat, drink, and be merry!"

The crowd cheered as the sound of clashing mugs echoed throughout the hall as the music started back up again. Kaleria touched mugs with the Warriors and her sister before taking a sip. She peeked over the top of her cup as she drank, unable to spot Loki anymore from across the room.

"He's made his way to the balcony." Sif whispered.

Kaleria nearly choked on her drink as she moved the mug from her mouth. "I don't care where he is."

Sif just smiled. "Well, if you were interested."

Kaleria glared at her sister before sighing. "I'll at least be nice and say hello." Sif just laughed.

Kaleria made her way through the crowd of Asgardians who were drinking, laughing, and storytelling. She found her way to the balcony, taking note of a few other Asgardians, none the one she was looking for. Slightly disappointed, Kaleria walked further down the balcony, to a more secluded area, her attention on the stars and the Bifrost in the distance.

"It's beautiful." A familiar voice said behind her.

Startled, Kaleria turned around to see the smiling face of Thor. "Thor." Kaleria nodded her head. "You're not inside with the party?"

Thor shook his head slightly. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"Me?" Kaleria asked.

Thor walked over to Kaleria, standing next to her and leaning over the balcony. "My brother says you are really improving with your gifts. That's something to celebrate."

"Baby steps really." Kaleria was modest.

Thor smiled. "I feel as though we have not truly gotten to know each other, Lady Kaleria."

"Well I'm usually training." Kaleria joked.

"Your sister is very happy to have you here." Thor commented. "We all are glad to see you really improving."

"Well thank you, I suppose." Kaleria said.

"My brother, he's different." Thor began. "He isn't as forward as I am, or really into these sorts of things. But he knows what he wants and when he does he takes it. He's truly a mastermind in his skill."

"Thor I-"Kaleria was interrupted.

"He means well, even when it doesn't seem like it." Thor said. "He's a good person."

Kaleria sighed, looking to the Bifrost again. "He can be when he isn't annoying me."

Thor smiled. "Yes, well, he does have his moments."

"Thor… why are you talking to me about Loki, not that I mind the conversation with you." Kaleria asked.

"I just think he comes across as a bad person and needs someone to defend his position." Thor shrugged.

Kaleria smiled warmly. "I get it Thor, thank you."

"Don't stay out here too long okay? The party is only beginning." Thor said.

"I'll be in, don't worry. Go on." Kaleria motioned, Thor reciprocated her smile and went back to the party.

Kaleria turned her attention back to the Bifrost and she leaned over the railing of the balcony. "What were you and Thor talking about?"

Kaleria smirked, she knew that voice. "Oh, nothing."

Loki was then standing next to her; she could see his arm out of the corner of her eye. "Nothing…? I truly doubt that."

Kaleria looked at Loki, smirking. "It's my little secret."

"Secrets are no fun." Loki returned the smirk. "I see you're enjoying the party as much as I am."

"I came to offer peace for the night." Kaleria said. "This means no arguing, no bickering, nothing of the sort… okay?"

Loki chuckled. "Shame, I enjoy our little spats." He looked at Kaleria. "You look pretty."

"Am I pretty today or always?" Where was this teasing nature coming from? Kaleria was being so forward, it even shocked her.

"I suppose you look alright sometimes." Loki teased right back. "Will you tell me what you and Thor spoke of now?"

"I guess I could tell you a few things." Kaleria said. "He truly sees the good in you. He was hoping I did too."

"And do you?"

Kaleria looked away from Loki. "I'm not sure what I see yet." Loki was a little quiet with that comment. The stood in silence for a moment before Kaleria finally spoke. "But I know there's good." The awkward silence fell upon the two again.

"May I be forward in asking something?" Loki asked.

"I don't see how I can stop you." Kaleria joked.

"Why are we being so kind to one another?" Loki laughed. "We truly hate each other."

"No, we've reached extreme dislike." Kaleria corrected.

"Yes, right." Loki nodded with a laugh as the two turned to face each other fully now. "Are we still extreme dislike?"

Kaleria thought for a moment. "Okay, a more calmed distaste for you." Loki laughed. "It's a step forward."

"It is a step forward." Loki confirmed. "Maybe someday we will get to liking each other."

"I wouldn't go that far." Kaleria replied. Loki looked into the banquet hall, he watched as everyone seemed to be so caught up in the party. He smirked, taking note in something. "Oh no, that look. What?"

"Care to do some training now?" Loki dared.

"Here?" Kaleria asked. "It's not the best idea."

"It should be simple." Loki replied. "I promise."

Kaleria sighed. "What must I do?"

Loki motioned to the banquet hall. "Snuff all the candles lighting the room."

"You want me to what?" Kaleria asked in disbelief.

"It's a little mischief, I promise. Then you can light them again." Loki said.

"Loki, you're a bad influence." Kaleria added.

"I know." He grinned. "Just one small prank, that is all."

"I have to be closer." Kaleria said in somewhat agreement. Loki, giddy as ever, grabbed Kaleria's wrist gently and walked her into the banquet hall. She was warmer than normal people would feel, and Loki felt very cool to her touch, she kind-of liked it.

The two walked to the center of the room so that all candles that lit the room were in view. Loki looked to her. "Alright, snuff them."

Kaleria swallowed hard as she raised her hand, concentrating on all the candles in the room. With one quick swipe of her hand, all the candles went out.

The room sat in darkness, the music stopped, the loud talking went to quiet whispers of confusion. Loki leant over to Kaleria and whispered. "Alright, light them."

Kaleria waved her hand once more; the candles lit once more, first an intense flame from each, then to the normal sized flame. The confusion rustled throughout the banquet hall at what had just conspired. A few knowing glances ended up to Kaleria, followed by more. Once again she was center of attention and she did not like it.

Loki cleared his throat, taking the attention off her and to him. "I would like everyone to know that this was a training exercise for the Lady Kaleria, and she has done wonderfully with her control. Continue your party."

The music started up again, and most of the guests went back to business. Sif made her way over to Kaleria and Loki, looking slightly annoyed. "What was that?" She glared at Loki.

"Just a small prank to help her training, it was nothing more." Loki defended.

"Yes and it was dangerous, what if she couldn't control it?" Sif scolded.

"She did control it, and she was perfect." Loki said.

"You're putting her in danger." Sif argued.

"You cannot enjoy that she did this?" Loki said.

Kaleria listened to them argue more; finally she had enough and turned from the conversation. "Kali wait." Sif said.

"No. Neither of you follow me." She growled, walking away from the two and heading out to the balcony to cool down.

* * *

To say Kaleria was annoyed would be an understatement. She huffed and slouched as she stood by the balcony rail once more. "Well that was interesting." A female voice said behind her.

Kaleria turned to see Frigga smiling. Kaleria bowed her head. "My Lady, I'm sorry for the candles…" Kaleria began.

Frigga held up her hand. "My son put you up to it, I'm aware." Frigga said. "But you did wonderfully. The control you have is much better from when you started." Frigga walked over to Kaleria, standing next to her. "You should be proud."

"I am." Kaleria said with hesitation, her attention back to Sif and Loki arguing in the banquet hall. Frigga followed her attention.

"My son is smitten." Frigga commented.

"Pardon?" Kaleria looked to Frigga whom just smiled at her.

"He is smitten." She repeated. "He truly has taken a liking to you."

"Oh no, I doubt that." Kaleria defended. "We hate each other."

Frigga smiled. "Sometimes that's all you need." She touched Kaleria's hand gently, her hands smooth and slightly cold. "Do not be afraid of who you are and what you can do."

Kaleria nodded as Frigga rejoined the party, leaving her mind to wander.

* * *

Kaleria left the banquet hall and headed for an unlikely place. Instead of retreating to the library, where she often found herself, she went to the courtyard where she trained. She removed her sandals and walked on the cool grass with her bare feet. The sensation was mind numbing along with the cool breeze through her hair. After tonight's events she truly needed the relaxation.

She stood looking up at the night sky, the bright stars glistening in the sky. Kaleria was confused at what she was feeling. She was angry at Sif; she was angry that Sif saw her as dangerous even when it was a small prank. She was angry at Loki for convincing her to partake in the prank and use it as 'training'. She was also angry at herself, for trusting Loki and for being a disappointment to Sif. Kaleria was unsure who to focus her anger on first.

An hour had gone by and Kaleria was still alone in her thoughts. Her eyes closed as the breeze swept through her hair gently. She was completely relaxed. Yet, like every moment she has had to relax, the same person kept ruining it. "Is this your new place to hide?"

"I'm truly running out of places to get away from you." Kaleria groaned as she opened her eyes to see Loki standing in front of her.

"Your creativity for hiding places is a little impaired." Loki joked.

"I will find a great place to hide from you." Kaleria dared. "Mark my words."

"Consider them marked, though I highly doubt it." Loki's shoulders tensed before speaking again. "I want to apologize for earlier."

Kaleria simply sighed. "There is no need. I should have known better." Loki looked at Kaleria with a confused look. "You're the God of Mischief and Lies, and I was simply a pawn in that tonight."

Loki was a little insulted. "You were not a pawn in anything, Kaleria. I asked you if you wanted to join in on a little fun to which you said yes."

Kaleria crossed her arms. "I didn't think it would upset everyone so."

"Oh come now." Loki narrowed his eyes at Kaleria. "Take responsibility for your actions, I do for mine."

"No, I don't think you do." Kaleria tensed.

"And just what, exactly, have I been accountable for with no repercussion?"

"I believe others take the fall for your actions, not you." Kaleria defended her cause, turning away from Loki.

Loki closed the gap between them; angrily he turned Kaleria around to face him. "You do not know what I am capable of, Kali."

Kaleria narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that."

"It is your nickname, is it not?" Loki dared.

"Yes, but not one I give you permission to use."

Loki relaxed his expression to a joking one. "When have I ever had your permission for anything?"

Kaleria felt her mouth twitch into an unwilling smile. "I truly despise you."

Loki chuckled. "Have we taken a step back?"

"Three, I'd say."

"Three steps backwards?" Loki replied, looking incredulously. "We might as well try to kill each other at this point."

"That's funny; I thought you already were trying to kill me."

"I wouldn't have to try." Loki winked.

"I could take you." Kaleria stated simply.

"Your gifts are an unfair advantage. I couldn't touch you if I tried." Loki was right; anyone that would attack Kaleria would suffer a major burn if her body temperature rose.

"Even without my powers, you're not so tough." Kaleria was unsure where the playful mood came from, but she couldn't help it.

Loki grinned. "Once again, you have no idea what I am capable of."

"And you underestimate me." Kaleria smirked slightly. "My sister _is_, after all, one of the most renowned warriors in all nine realms."

Loki chuckled. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you are."

"I've learned a trick or two…" Kaleria shuffled from one foot to the other awkwardly.

"Well then, let me see." Loki dared as he stepped back from Kaleria. "Fight me."

"You are always so ready to challenge me." Kaleria commented as she shook her head. "The answer is no."

"Oh come now, where is your sense in fun."

"Your sense of fun and my sense of fun are very different things." Kaleria laughed. "Besides, I may accidently use my gifts, then what?"

"Then I will be burned." Loki stated as a matter of fact.

Kaleria threw her arms in the arm. "You are just full of terrible ideas today."

Loki stepped forward again, closing the gap between them. "You really will not fight me?"

This was the closest Loki had been to her, and the first time she really noticed it. He was so much taller than her; he had to look down at her. "Really…" She breathed as she looked up at him.

Loki grinned in reply before gently placing his cold hand on Kaleria's warm cheek. The coolness of his body was electrifying to Kaleria, sending chills down her spine as she trembled slightly. "You are so warm…"

Kaleria nervously laughed. "It tends to happen when your gift is fire…"

"What do I feel like?" Loki asked curiously.

Kaleria closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply. "You're so cold…" She began before opening her eyes to look at Loki. "But it's a nice cold…"

Loki took advantage of the moment, leaning in slowly, and his hand still on her cheek, wanting to take her lips as his. As he closed the gap, just mere centimeters before his lips touched hers; he quickly jolted back, shaking his hand. "Really?" He hissed as he cradled his hand.

Kaleria covered her mouth in shock at first before removing her hand to yell. "You were going to kiss me!"

"Yes, I was." Loki defended as he looked to his hand. "And you burned me for it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did!" Kaleria nearly shrieked.

"Why is that even your first reaction?" Loki growled as he examined his hand closer, no blistering. It was a minor burn.

"Why would you even think to kiss me?" Kaleria growled back.

"I thought it appropriate timing." Loki defended himself as he walked closer to her.

"Well it wasn't, nor would it ever be!" Kaleria waved her hands out in front of her. "I wouldn't." She said in reference to her body temperature.

"Is it that bad to kiss me?" Loki asked, his pride somewhat hurt.

"Yes." Kaleria said simply as her body cooled.

"And why is that?"

"We hate each other." Kaleria crossed her arms, looking away from Loki.

"I see no better reason then."

Kaleria snapped her head to look at Loki. "Do you kiss _everyone_ you hate?"

"No." Loki said simply.

"Exactly, so then why would you even try?" Kaleria said.

"It's different."

"I don't see how there's a difference between others you hate and myself."

Loki sighed as he began walking passed Kaleria, muttering loud enough that she could hear. "Because they aren't you."

Kaleria turned to say something, to find something to say, anything. There was nothing, just Loki's back as he walked inside leaving her alone once more to her thoughts. "What just happened?" She whispered to the empty courtyard as she stood, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Thanks for reading! Once again don't forget to review! Let's get at least 5 more reviews going!


	9. Tolerant

**Author Ramble!: **Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! I received three reviews yesterday and loved reading them so much that I just had to post this chapter today!

Keep them coming! The more reviews, the more I want to write and the more likely you will get a new chapter! I love writing this story for you guys and I really love hearing from you so please keep it coming!

Anyway, we are getting more into the relationship of Loki and Kaleria and uncovering more and more of what happened between them and the beginning of our story... Stay tuned kids!

You know the drill..

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaleria sat in the training courtyard alone. It had been three days since she had heard or even seen Loki. It was as though he disappeared from Asgard completely. They had left on less than amicable terms and now she was alone. Yet for the past three days, Kaleria would show up ready to train. She'd practice conjuring fire balls and making them disappear at whim. She began to notice another trick she could do, shaping the fire into different things. First the shapes were only basic shapes such as squares and triangles. Today, she was able to concentrate hard enough to create a butterfly. Kaleria smiled to herself as she made the butterfly move. She was really getting a hang of her gifts now, especially when she was alone to concentrate.

Kaleria was learning that the only fear was the fear she instilled in herself. She could be great, she could be powerful, and all this at the price of confidence. She was slowly making her way to having strong confidence, and it was oddly enough thanks to Loki for giving her a backbone. Kaleria sighed, making the fire butterfly disappear at the thought of Loki. She was really unsure of what she should be feeling towards Loki. She was letting her guard down after specifically trying not to. Then again, was she actually trying? Was she actually enjoying her time with the person she hated most? Did she even hate him anymore?

Kaleria sighed once more as she sprawled out on the grass, closing her eyes as she lied in the sunshine. The sun did not add any warmth to her skin, but it was still powering. "You're here again?" A confident voice said.

Kaleria opened one eye to see a smiling Thor looking down at her. "It's a nice place to relax." Kaleria propped herself up on her elbows, her eyes never leaving Thor.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked with a smile.

"Please." Kaleria moved over a little as Thor sat down beside her. She still kept a distance so that their skin would not accidently touch.

"He's not coming." Thor said flatly, looking to Kaleria. "His pride is a little hurt." Thor had a small smirk on his lips. "You may be one of the first to hurt his pride."

"Well he should get used to it." Kaleria said defensively as she looked down to her toes.

Thor chuckled. "Maybe he isn't the only one who needs to get used to changes."

Kaleria raised an eyebrow. It was a big change for her to let anyone in her life, let alone anyone actually touch her. "I could really hurt him, Thor." She finally managed to say. "I could even kill him, not on purpose but, it could happen."

"I know you could." Thor replied simply. "And he knows you could." Thor paused for a moment, watching Kaleria's body language as he continued. "He must be willing to look passed that."

Kaleria deflated slightly at the thought of someone willing to look passed her gifts, someone willing to try to be with her in other ways than social conversation. "I couldn't get passed it."

"Why not?" Thor asked curiously.

"When I was a little girl, my gifts were growing more rapidly than anyone was truly prepared for. My mother was a skilled woman with magic; she was always trying to help me.

One day, I cannot remember why I was so upset, but there was no consoling me. The room was igniting, flames were everywhere. My mother came in to help me, to try and calm me down. Without really thinking, just motherly instinct I suppose, she touched my shoulder. Next thing I knew, her hand was on fire and then soon the rest of her body was." Kaleria swallowed hard. "This was a little while after Sif left for Asgard to begin her training." Kaleria avoided Thor's gaze as she continued. "That could be Loki, Thor."

"You were young then, still learning." Thor tried to comfort Kaleria. "It was an accident."

Kaleria looked to Thor, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "And when the same thing happens to Loki, will it be an accident then?"

Thor was taken aback by Kaleria's story and emotions. He was silent for a few seconds before adding. "It's an accident he's willing to risk, Kali. You have to respect that too."

"And I do." Kaleria wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you not think I never dreamed of a day where I could get married, where I could have children and hold them?" Kaleria laughed slightly. "It's something I've accepted will never happen."

"It will not happen because you are too afraid to let it." Thor replied sadly. "Take a chance; you cannot live in fear forever."

"Does Loki know about your Mother?" Thor asked.

"No, you're the first, along with Sif of course." Thor just nodded as Kaleria contemplated one other thought. "I know it sounds selfish to ask but, why me?" Kaleria asked. "Why would Loki even want to take a chance on me?"

Thor smiled. "He clearly sees something in you that you, yourself do not." Thor then chuckled. "You must be just as strange as he is."

Kaleria returned the smile. "I must be."

Thor got up from the ground, stretching slightly as he looked down at Kaleria. "I think you should talk to him."

"Maybe I will." Kaleria said.

"Let me try again." Thor smiled. "Talk to him."

Kaleria laughed. "Fine, I will."

Thor nodded with a smile still on his lips as he left the courtyard, leaving Kaleria alone once more.

* * *

After a few more hours alone, Kaleria finally left the courtyard and headed to her chambers. She walked slowly, admiring her surroundings as she went. Instead of heading the direct route to her chambers, she wandered the halls. She was doing anything and everything she could to distract herself and avoid finding Loki.

She found herself at the training hall. Kaleria was curious to see how the repairs were going on the room she burnt down. She walked inside the hall and headed to the room at the end. Kaleria could hear movement inside, clashing of metal against stone. Curiosity getting the better of her, Kaleria opened the door carefully to peek inside.

Loki was training, throwing smaller knifes onto a target board. He seemed distracted as he threw the knives. He was missing the target every so often. Loki grunted in frustration as he threw another knife, this time sticking the target. Loki stopped throwing after that, and ran his hand through his hair to put the stray strands back in place. Kaleria was about to close the door to leave when Loki finally spoke. "Yes?"

Kaleria hesitantly opened the door and walked into the training room. She looked at Loki who was staring at the target. "A little off today?" Kaleria joked nervously.

She could see Loki had a faint smirk on his lips as he walked over to the target, taking out the knives that did hit. "I suppose."

Kaleria closed the door behind her, watching Loki carefully as he walked back to his original position. He began throwing the knives once more as Kaleria cleared her throat. "Can we talk?"

"About?" Loki said with almost no emotion as another knife hit the target.

"About yesterday." Kaleria said.

Loki threw another knife, this time much harder into the target. He stopped to look at Kaleria. "There is nothing to talk about." He stated simply as he threw another knife.

Kaleria shuffled nervously. "Can you just stop for a moment and talk to me?"

Loki threw another knife. "I am talking to you."

Kaleria watched him throw a few more knives before collecting them again. Loki went back to his stance from before and began throwing the next round of knives. "Fine, if you won't talk to me, then I'll just talk at you. Maybe you'll listen." Loki responded by throwing another knife. Kaleria sighed, rolling her eyes. "I talked to Thor today." Another knife hit the target. "We talked about us." Kaleria flinched as another knife hit the target. "And we talked about what's going on." Kaleria, now frustrated with Loki, lost her temper. "I'm scared alright?" She yelled, causing Loki to miss the target and stop throwing all together. "I'm scared that I will hurt you, that's inevitable." Kaleria laughed sarcastically. "I'm scared you'll hurt me, you're not trustworthy, Loki!" Kaleria paused for a moment before finishing her rant. "I'm scared of not knowing what is going to happen…" Loki finally looked at Kaleria; she was shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other, looking down at the floor. "I'm just scared okay?"

Loki, feeling a little bad for the way he was treating Kaleria, put the knives down. He watched her awkwardly play with a piece of her hair, she was nervous, she was scared. He didn't know what to make of any of it. "Please do not be hot…" He muttered.

Kaleria, raising an eyebrow in confusion, looked up at Loki. "Don't what?" Before she could process what he said, Loki was already in front of her, grabbing her face gently with both hands and kissing her. His lips were like ice against her burning ones, the reaction sending sensations through her whole being as his lips lingered on hers for a few moments.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Loki pulled away from Kaleria. He looked at her; she was processing everything in her mind. Finally he spoke. "Was that so hard?"

Kaleria narrowed her eyes. "That is the first thing you say?" Loki smirked as Kaleria hit his arm playfully. "I can't believe you."

"Fine, let me try again." Loki said as he reached to kiss her once more.

Kaleria pulled away this time. "No, we need to stop and think about this first."

Loki sighed. "Here we go again."

"What are we doing?" Kaleria asked. "We can't just do this, there's a lot to consider."

"Yes, and we can consider it later." Loki said, trapping Kaleria's lips once more with his.

Kaleria could feel her body heating up. "Loki…" She breathed in a warning tone.

"Control it." He muttered against her lips. "Consider this a lesson."

Kaleria finally pulled away, pushing Loki away from her. "We have to stop!" She hissed. Loki watched Kaleria carefully before she spoke again. "We have to be smart about this, Loki…"

Loki nodded. "You're right. We have to keep both parties safe and happy…" Kaleria and Loki stood in silence for a moment, both parties breathing becoming normal. Kaleria felt her temperature begin to stabilize. Loki looked at Kaleria. "Have you cooled down?" Kaleria only nodded as Loki closed the gap between them once more. This time, Kaleria equally returned the hunger and need within their kissing.

Finally, Loki and Kaleria pulled away from one another. They were short of breath and unable to look away from one another. Kaleria began to panic. "I… I should go."

"Don't do this to me." Loki said. "Don't shy away because you're afraid. I have a stake in this just as much as you do."

Kaleria nodded. "This is just all so fast…"

"Then let's take this slow." Loki replied.

"What am I going to tell Sif?"

Loki was grinning now. "We could always not tell her."

Kaleria couldn't help but laugh. "You're terrible."

"I know I am." Loki winked. "It's getting late."

Kaleria nodded slightly. "People are going to ask questions."

"That's fine; don't give them any answers." Loki replied as he opened the door. "Shall we?" Kaleria, smiling now, left the training room with Loki.

* * *

They walked in silence to Kaleria's chambers, avoiding each other's glances as they went. It was as if earlier did not happen and they were back to normal. Both knew there was going back at this point, they were steamrolling towards certain demise, whether either cared to admit it or not.

Both stopped in front of Kaleria's chamber doors, finally looking at each other. "So what are we now?" Loki asked. Kaleria looked at him slightly confused. "On the hatred scale, I mean."

Kaleria smiled slightly. "Tolerant."

"Tolerant?" Loki laughed.

"Yes, I tolerate you." Her smile widening as Loki stopped laughing and smiled.

"I suppose it is progress." Loki was about to lean forward to give Kaleria one last kiss for the night. However, both froze as a familiar voice spoke up.

"Late night training, I see?" Kaleria and Loki turned to see Sif smiling slightly.

"Yes, Loki and I were just…" Kaleria started.

"Goodnight." Loki nodded to Kaleria, then to Sif before walking away.

Sif made sure Loki was not within hearing distance before she spoke. "He's never walked your to your chambers before."

"It was late." Kaleria said, slightly defensive.

Sif watched her sister for a moment, knowing she was lying to her. "Be careful, Kali." Was all she said as she turned and went into her own chambers.

Kaleria sighed with somewhat relief for being able to avoid that awkward situation. She turned and went into her chambers where she'd have a very hard time sleeping.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Hooray! We have our first kiss, people! Let's watch the fire burn... in a matter of speaking... Ahem. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review!


	10. Hesitation

**Read me!: **I love each and every one of you who are reading this story! Especially those who are reviewing! You keep me going and keep the need to write this story going! Thank you! Keep it up please!

I'm also excited that a lot of you are curious as to where this story is going and the dramam of the "baby daddy" for Kaleria's child. Only time will tell!

Anyway... you know what to do!

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain inhibited training outdoors today, which was fine, Loki was truly confident in Kaleria's abilities now. He watched her conjure a fire ball and contouring it into a butterfly. She was beaming as she looked to Loki. "I learned this without you too!" Kaleria teased. This new found confidence within her really made her shine. Loki loved watching her; he loved the awe on her face when she discovered something new.

He simply chuckled as they stood in the training hall. "I suppose you think you do not need me anymore?"

Kaleria looked back at the butterfly she created. "You can still hang around, I guess."

"And what if I do not want to hang around?" Loki dared.

Kaleria diminished the butterfly flame and looked at Loki. "Then I guess you can go." She teased.

Loki walked closer to Kaleria, so close he was almost on top of her. "I guess I will."

Before anything could move further, the door to the training hall opened, causing the two to quickly back away from one another.

"Indoors today, I see?" A familiar voice called to them. Loki and Kaleria looked to see the Warriors Three along with Sif and Thor. Fandral smiled as he looked at Loki and Kaleria. "Mind if we train with you?" He continued.

"By all means." Loki replied, looking to Kaleria. "We were just getting started."

The group walked over to Loki and Kaleria. "I thought we could all practice our hand to hand combat." Sif said with a smile. "No magic."

"Where's the fun in that?" Loki dared as he narrowed his eyes slightly at Sif.

"Poor Loki has to display true skill." Sif replied.

"Skills are skills, magic or not." Loki glowered at Sif, whom just returned the gesture.

"Right, well, let's train shall we?" Kaleria interrupted the little feud between Sif and Loki.

"I call first battle." Sif said, clutching her spear tightly. "I challenge Loki."

"I don't think that's such a-"Kaleria began.

"I accept if I can use magic." Loki replied.

"Fine, it is not advantage to you." Sif replied, brushing passed Loki and to the cleared area for training.

"What are you doing?" Kaleria asked, gritting her teeth at Loki.

"It has to be done." Loki simply said. "She's challenging me for more reasons than to just fight."

Kaleria narrowed her eyes. "I don't approve."

Loki just shrugged at Kaleria as he took his knives out and walked over to Sif. Fandral walked along side of him and looked at the two. "I want a good, clean fight. Understand?" He looked at Loki specifically. "That means you, Loki." Loki just grinned.

Their fight began, Sif giving everything she had as she tried to strike Loki. Loki would dodge her attacks and project duplicates of himself to throw her off. She slashed wildly at the projections and eventually slashed at Loki, ripping through the cloth on his arm. Loki just smirked, hiding behind more projections before sneaking up behind Sif and throwing a knife at full force. Sif was able to duck in time, the blade barely missing her.

"Is it normal to fight so… viciously?" Kaleria whispered to Fandral.

"In battle, yes, however in training, no." He replied. "They have a lot of…resentment towards each other."

Kaleria sighed. "So I see." She watched them fight for a few more moments before asking Fandral another question. "When do we interfere?"

"Before they kill each other, I believe." Fandral replied. "I can stop them whenever you'd like."

"Please do." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at her sister and Loki fighting.

Fandral walked closer to the battle, Sif now had Loki somewhat pinned, but knowing Loki he had another trick up his sleeve. Fandral cleared his throat loudly and the two looked at him in confusion. "I think you two have practiced enough." Fandral raised an eyebrow at them. "Killing each other is not required."

Sif stepped back from Loki, holding her spear tightly as she watched Loki stretch a little. Her eyes narrowing as Loki walked over to Kaleria, whom looked a little concerned.

Kaleria looked at Loki's arm, the already drying blood caked around the wound. "You just had to agree to fight her? That was truly a dumb idea, Loki."

"She needed to get out her frustration." Loki shrugged.

Kaleria raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Loki grinned, leaning down to whisper to Kaleria. "She is definitely onto us."

Kaleria's eyes went wide. "There's nothing to be _onto_." Kaleria pulled away from Loki, narrowing her eyes. "And don't change the subject."

"You could always just… tell her." Loki suggested with a wicked grin.

"There's nothing to tell her…" Kaleria replied. "We're not even sure what to make of _this_."

Loki opened his mouth to reply with a snarky remark only to be interrupted by Thor. "Alright, who's next?" He asked eagerly. "Any challengers?"

"Yes, because fighting you with Mjolnir is a fair fight." Loki remarked.

"I'll fight him." Kaleria looked to Thor.

"No you will not!" Sif and Loki said at the same time, causing them to exchange quick glares.

"Why not?" Kaleria dared, she was feeling reckless now. She was angry with Sif and Loki for their unnecessary fighting; now it was time to go against both of their wishes. "I'm ready."

Thor grinned. "Are you sure Lady Kaleria?"

"Yes." Kaleria replied passing glances to both Sif and Loki.

Thor and Kaleria walked to the cleared area, Thor swinging Mjolnir. "I hope you are ready." Kaleria smiled nervously. With one mighty swing, Thor tossed Mjolnir directly at Kaleria, it missing her not by much.

"Thor!" Sif shouted. "Knock it off!"

"She wanted to fight." Thor shrugged, throwing Mjolnir once more.

Kaleria dodged Mjolnir as Thor's throws became more rapid. Finally, a blow from Mjolnir hit Kaleria on the rebound, hitting her in the back and sending her flying forward. Kaleria landed with a thud onto the ground, winded. She gasped for air as she pushed herself up slowly. Thor walked closer to Kaleria, looking down at her. He was about to ask if she was alright, when he noticed he could no longer move. He felt a sudden smoldering heat coming from his feet. Thor looked down to see his boots were now melted to the ground, Kaleria's hands on his boots.

Thor began pulling at his feet to free himself while Kaleria took the moment to grab a nearby metal staff using it to deal a hard hit onto Thors' back. Thor flinched, losing his balance and falling over. The bottom of his boots completely melted off, and now his feet were exposed. Thor laughed a hearty laugh as he looked at Kaleria. "She's tougher than you think!" He commented as he stood.

He began swinging Mjolnir once more, this time charging for Kaleria. Kaleria quickly heated the metal staff, the staff becoming red hot. Thor brought Mjolnir down, hitting the staff and causing sparks. Kaleria ducked just in time before taking an almost direct hit from Mjolnir.

Thor, recovering from his last attack, turned around quickly to follow Kaleria's next attack. He stopped moving as Kaleria placed the staff to his chest. He could feel the heat through his armor. "I can melt right through this…" Kaleria breathed heavily. "Give?"

Thor laughed, backing up slightly. "Alright, you win."

Kaleria pulled the staff away from Thor, holding the staff in her hands. It would take longer for the staff to cool down, but she knew she couldn't put it down in fear of causing a fire. Kaleria was out of breath and her body was screaming in pain from when Mjolnir hit her.

Sif was the first to run over to her, stopping herself before touching her sister. "Are you all right?" She asked worriedly. "How is your back?"

Kaleria stretched slightly. "I'll be fine." She lied.

Thor walked over, grinning. "She's a good opponent, though I was going easy."

Kaleria laughed. "So was I." She was glad Thor was on her side, she truly was giving him her all.

"You're done fighting for today." Sif replied protectively as Kaleria walked over to the rest of the group.

Loki had a disapproving look on his face as he folded his arms. "That was dumb."

Kaleria glared at him. "What you did earlier was also dumb."

"Yes, but I was fighting someone who I equal in combat. Thor could have killed you."

"I held my own just fine, thank you."

"You're going to be sore tomorrow." Loki commented.

"I'll worry about it then." She was still mad at Sif and Loki, but currently her body was screaming at her. She couldn't focus on her anger at that moment.

After a few more hours, the group had had enough of training. Sif walked over to Kaleria, a small smile on her face. "We're going to the Tavern if you care to join us."

"That sounds fun." Kaleria said returning the smile. "I'll see how I'm feeling in a little bit."

Sif nodded, looking back to the Warriors and Thor who were already leaving. "I hope to see you later." Kaleria nodded in response as Sif turned to leave with the Warriors and Thor.

Kaleria turned to look at Loki, her eyes still narrowed in disapproval. She went to move closer to him, only to stop as pain shot up her body. Loki looked at her with concern as he closed the gap between them. "You're not going anywhere tonight except to rest."

"I'm fine." She grunted in pain.

"You're a terrible liar." Loki rolled his eyes, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"You'll have to train me to be better at it." She winced.

Loki smiled somewhat sympathetically as he looked at Kaleria. "You should really rest."

"Come with me to the library." Kaleria asked so suddenly, it threw Loki off guard.

"That's not going to work, Kali." Loki chuckled. "You can't avoid resting."

"I will be resting… and reading." Kaleria replied.

Loki rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright, you win, let's go to the library." Kaleria smiled victoriously as Loki helped her walk to the library.

* * *

Kaleria was limping as she skimmed the shelves for an Asgardian history book. Loki watched her carefully; it pained him to watch her struggle. Yet, it also amused him. Kaleria found a book that interested her and grabbed it from the shelf, wincing as she did. "Can I at least help you?"

"No need, I'm fine." Kaleria managed to say as she limped over to the windowsill she had grown to love sitting in. She opened the book and began reading, distracted by her pain as she looked over the top of the book to see Loki shaking his head, grinning.

"Kali, give me the book." Loki sighed.

"Why? I'm reading." She replied.

"I can see that, however, the pain you're in is inhibiting you from reading." Loki said as he sat down next to her on the windowsill. He held out his hand, motioning for the book. "Give it here."

"I'm still reading." Kaleria grumbled.

"I'll read it to you." Loki offered.

"I don't need you reading to me, you're distracting." Kaleria argued.

"At least let me hold the book then." Loki insisted.

Kaleria narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Loki. He kept gesturing to the book. Finally Kaleria sighed and handed him the book. "I don't see how this is going to work."

"You'll have to get closer." Loki grinned mischievously.

"This isn't going to work." Kaleria complained as she scooted closer to Loki.

"Just trust me." Loki sighed as he held the book open for her.

Kaleria snorted at the thought of trusting Loki. She then began to read. "What if I need to turn the page?"

"Ask me to turn the page then?" Loki replied.

"That's going to get annoying." Kaleria said. "And reaching over you won't work if I'm in so much-"Kaleria caught herself from admitting she was in pain, only to have Loki chuckle. "I just don't want to reach over you." She quickly replied.

"Fine then." Loki then repositioned himself so his back was against the corner of the windowsill; he put one leg behind Kaleria and the other draped off the side. He then motioned for her to come closer. "Sit here."

Kaleria raised a curious eyebrow. "Sit where?"

"With your back against me, then you can turn the pages yourself." He replied coolly.

"I am not sitting against you!" Kaleria replied incredulously. "You must be out of your mind."

"Do you want to read the book or not?" There was silence from Kaleria. "This way we both win, you'll get to read the book and I can make you relax."

Kaleria hesitantly repositioned herself so that she was leaning against Loki's chest. She shifted until she was comfortable. Loki placed the book in front of her; she had easier access to moving the pages as well as not moving too much in general. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right, this was relaxing… he was really comfortable to lean against. She was distracted by the way his chest rose and fell gracefully, the coldness of his skin when she accidentally touched it to flip pages.

Loki watched her curiously, how she truly enjoyed reading. It made him smile as he felt her move every so often to change the page, or adjust slightly. Whatever he was feeling then was complicated, Kaleria was complicated, and he was complicated. The situation at hand was delicate and he knew it had to be approached with extreme caution. She was different; she was someone he truly enjoyed having around. She understood being in the shadow to a greater older sibling, she knew what it was like to feel outcast. She simply understood him without him ever opening up to her.

If this was love, he couldn't call it that, not yet, it was too soon. She would run at the first mention of it. She was afraid. That's all there was to it. He still couldn't pin point exactly what she was feeling. He knew the hesitation was there, but the fear was keeping her from feeling anything, it seemed.

"How's the book?" Loki asked softly, careful not to move too much.

"Brilliant." Kaleria replied faintly.

Loki smiled. "Are you falling asleep?"

"It's been a long day." Kaleria yawned.

"Let me help you to your chambers."

"In a minute…" Her voice was fading.

"You'll be asleep in a minute." Loki chuckled.

"I know." Was the last thing Kaleria had said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kaleria was afraid to open her eyes. She knew she was not in her bed and she had a pretty good idea of exactly where she was. She opened one eye to confirm her surroundings; she was still in the library, a book resting on her chest, and her back resting on another figure. His breathing was soft and regular, signifying he was still asleep. Carefully, Kaleria shifted to get up, trying not to wake the sleeping Loki behind her. Her movements were also very careful due to the pain shooting through her body. She was able to move just enough so she could turn to see the sleeping Loki. He looked peaceful. Kaleria watched him for a moment before continuing her quest to get off the windowsill without waking him. As she swung one leg down from the windowsill, getting ready for the other, she heard movement.

Kaleria froze, hesitating as she looked up quickly to see Loki grinning, his eyes still closed. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He muttered somewhat sleepily.

Kaleria nearly fell over. "It's morning, we were here all night…"

Loki opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings before shrugging. "I suppose you're right, we were here all night." Loki stretched his arms in the air, yawning along with it. "How are you feeling?"

Kaleria winced as she finally removed herself from the windowsill, her body ached more so than the day before. "I could be better."

Loki replied with a grin as he shifted his position, legs dangling from the windowsill as he watched Kaleria move cautiously. "How did you sleep?"

Kaleria narrowed her eyes at him as she turned away from him to return the book she fell asleep reading. "Fine, I suppose." She muttered as she replaced the book, avoiding his gaze. Loki removed himself from the windowsill and walked over to Kaleria, standing behind her like a shadow and making her nervous. "Yes?" She turned to face him.

"You should still try to relax today."

"Babying it is not going to help." Kaleria replied as she stepped around Loki and headed for the door. She wasn't sure why she was so detached from him today but, she felt as though she had to get away from him. Of course, Loki followed her. Kaleria sighed as she stopped walking, Loki nearly crashing into her at her suddenly stopping in movement. "You're going to follow me all day?"

Loki walked around Kaleria, stopping in front of her and looking at her with colder eyes. "There's only one door out of the library."

"Yes and when you leave the library with me, then what?" Kaleria asked.

"Is it such a problem to be near me?" Loki retorted. "Waking up this morning you acted as though it were life or death to get away from me."

"Yes because it was a very fast situation, what did you expect me to do?" Kaleria asked.

Loki exhaled through his nose, he was definitely frustrated. "I expect you to try." He replied, his tone harsh. "You say things are too fast for you or that you're afraid or whatever. Have you even thought for a moment that it is this way because you're too hesitant to even _try_?"

As Kaleria opened her mouth to say something to his sharp response, he had already turned and walked out the door, leaving her alone in the library. She sighed deeply before muttering to no one in particular. "What is wrong with me?"

* * *

Kaleria made her way to the Tavern; oddly enough she was in the mood for a drink, no matter how early in the day it was. She sat at the bar with a mug full of mead resting on the bar. Her hands wrapped around the mug loosely as she stared into the mug. She wasn't alone in the Tavern, but it was definitely emptier than normal.

"A little early for a drink, don't you think?" Kaleria turned her head to see Sif smiling sympathetically, her arms folded loosely. "May I join you?"

"I suppose it's not too early for you either?" Kaleria joked motioning to the seat next to her.

Sif quickly obliged, sitting next to her sister and ordering her own mug.

Sif watched Kaleria for a moment, noticing her deflated shoulders and her solemn exterior. "Care to talk about it?" Sif asked only to receive a sigh in response. "Come now Kaleria, I was hoping we would reconnect as sisters, the least you could do is talk to me."

Kaleria now felt bad, she did want to reconnect with her sister but found herself focused on training and Loki. "You're going to be mad at me."

"Try me." Sif replied taking a small sip from her mug.

"Loki kissed me." Sif made a face as Kaleria continued. "I kissed him back." Sif only replied by taking a larger swig of her mead.

Sif swallowed her mead harshly. "Kaleria, I thought I warned you about him…"

Kaleria groaned. "I know but, that's not the problem…"

Sif held her breath. "Do I dare ask….?"

"He's right." Was all she could figure out to say as she took another sip.

"Right, how?" Sif asked.

"I'm hesitant and I'm afraid to do anything about it." She replied as she looked down. "Something wonderful could come from this… from us… and I'm too scared to even try to warm up to him."

"Well do you even want to?" Sif asked. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to…"

Kaleria groaned once more. "I don't know what I want… and that's not helping."

As much as it pained Sif to condone any sort of relationship between her sister and Loki, she knew she had to give advice, she knew she had to be there for Kaleria, regardless of how she felt. "It sounds like you need to think about what you want… it Loki truly wants something out of this, you have to be fair to him too. Being unsure and hesitant is not going to help either of you…"

Kaleria feigned a smile as she looked down at her now empty mug. "Can we just… drink?"

Sif let out a small chuckle. "Yes, let's drink and we can forget about men for now." The two sisters refilled their mugs.

* * *

**Final Thoughts:** Hooray for sisterly moments! Boo for lover quarrels! Huzzah for reviewing! Which I hope you guys are doing! Thanks for reading!


	11. Blissful Ignorance

**Hey! Read me!: **Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone reviewing, I really enjoying reading the reviews! I've had over 400 hits from the last two chapters so I'm really excited! I'm hoping the new readers will say hi too!

I'm going to be a little mean and greedy however. I'm asking for at least FIVE more reviews before I post the next chapter! Say hi, tell me what you think, anything! I love reading it!

Also, we are going to be jumping ahead in time in the next chapters to come, so don't panic everyone! We will all time warp together, I promise!

I know, I'm not funny. I'll still to writing this story for you!

As always...

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days had passed leaving Kaleria feeling more isolated than before. She knew it was for the best, being alone to think about what exactly she wanted. Things were changing, she was changing, and there was nothing that could stop it no matter how hard she tried.

Kaleria would take long walks, making sure to avoid the typical places she would meet Loki; the courtyard, the library. Any place she thought he would be, she avoided it like the plague. She was a ghost as far as she was concerned.

Today Kaleria found herself walking around the shore, the water splashing up against the sand gently. She was walking without real purpose or cause, just trudging her way down the shoreline.

Kaleria stopped walking when her attention was grabbed by the wetness on her feet. She looked down at her feet as the waves washed up against her gently. She smiled weakly at the water; it was cold against her skin.

"I suppose that answers my question." Kaleria turned around to see Loki walking towards her proudly, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Your question?" Kaleria asked, her heart skipping a few beats as he came closer, standing a few feet from her.

"Water does not harm you." He replied simply, turning his attention to the water.

Kaleria half smiled as she looked down at her feet once more. "No, it just hinders my abilities slightly."

"So it is a weakness?" Loki asked.

"I said slightly." Kaleria corrected him. "It makes conjuring much more difficult."

"Well, if we are ever enemies, I shall make sure our battle will involve water."

"We are not enemies, Loki." Kaleria corrected him once more.

"Hm." He replied musically as he moved a little closer. "If we are not enemies…" He began, taking another step. "And we are not friends." He was another step closer. "And last I checked we were tolerant of one another." He finally looked at Kaleria, thoughtfully. "Then what are we?"

"It's simple what we are." She said quietly. "We are you and I, I and you. We exist…" Loki seemed less than satisfied with that answer; he had an expression of defeat. "We exist together." Kaleria continued. "I do not know what that means or what I can expect that to mean… but we are something Loki. We are two energies drawn together whether we like it or not. We are you and I, and I and you."

The corner of Loki's lips turned up slightly as he nudged Kaleria playfully in the arm. "So, have we graduated from tolerant then?"

Kaleria laughed. "Perhaps."

"And?" Loki pressed on.

"I enjoy having you around." Kaleria sighed, rolling her eyes playfully.

Loki beamed. "You enjoy having me around?"

"Don't let that get to your head." Kaleria warned. "It's such a very thin line from tolerant."

"Well, then I may just lose your enjoyment of my company then with what I am about to do…" Loki said.

Kaleria looked at him curiously. "What are you-?" Before she was able to finish her sentence, Loki had already put one arm behind her knees and swept her up into his arms. Kaleria began kicking and struggling. "Loki! Put me down!" She cried as Loki walked further into the water, dropping Kaleria right in. Kaleria went under, but was able to find her footing to stand. Loki was waist deep in the water, grinning mischievously. Kaleria brushed her fiery red, and now wet, hair back with her hands.

With one mighty motion, she used both hands to send a small wave of water at Loki, splashing him. He looked at her, laughing. "Oh yeah?"

"You started it." Kaleria grumbled as she looked down at her wet attire. "If I could, I'd light you on fire."

"Then thank goodness you cannot." Loki teased, moving closer to Kaleria and splashing her.

"You're a dead man, Odinson!" Kaleria threatened as she tried to move passed him. Loki wrapped his arm around Kaleria's waist, forcing her back and cradled into his arms once more. She looked at Loki with panic in her eyes. "Don't do it!" She begged. "Loki! Truce!"

"Fine." Loki sighed, putting Kaleria back on her feet in front of him.

Kaleria fixed her wet dress and hair once more. "Thank you." She said. Loki just nodded.

Unexpectedly to Loki, Kaleria swiftly jumped up on him, knocking him back into the water, bringing her with him. Loki came back up from under the water, locking eyes with the laughing Kaleria. "What happened to our truce?" He said in disbelief.

"Looks like your mischievous ways are rubbing off on me." Kaleria teased.

Loki splashed her, causing her to flinch. This was his moment to make his move and grab her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck tightly. Loki's arms were wrapped around the small of her back, supporting her. "You throw me, you're coming with me!" Kaleria warned.

Loki laughed at her empty threats. "Now Kali, why wouldn't I just take you with me?" He asked. "I could easily just-"Loki was interrupted by Kaleria leaning forward and pressing her lips quickly to the edge of his mouth. It was a quick and shy kiss. Their eyes met before Loki leaned forward, kissing her fully on the lips.

Loki's one arm snaked up Kaleria's back; he placed his hand gently behind her head, holding her there for the kiss. Kaleria didn't mind the gesture; it made her move closer to him. Her mind was made up, she knew exactly what she wanted from this… and there was no going back.

* * *

"You are all smiles today." Sif commented as she picked a grape from the bowl of fruit in front of her. "What has made you so happy?" She asked as she ate the grape. The two women were sitting in the gardens, eating their fruit breakfast and spending quality time together. Something they were trying to do more of.

Kaleria had been holding the same grape she had plucked a few minutes ago, unable to eat it as she blushed slightly, smiling. "I cannot just be happy?"

"Not like this, there is something you're not telling me." Sif added with a smile. "You have hardly even touched your food."

Kaleria quickly popped the grape in her mouth and ate it. "Everything is fine." She replied, looking at the bowl of fruit in front of her, the corner of her lips curling up again. "Everything is really good."

"So you have spoken to Loki then?" Sif asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Kaleria avoided Sif's gaze as she grabbed another grape and popping it in her mouth. "Are you two…?"

"We exist." She stated simply. "We exist together and that's that."

"And how do you exist together, exactly?" Sif was curious about her sister's happiness, whether or not she approved of Loki, or any form of the relationship they were creating. She knew she had to be supportive, she felt as though she had to make up for the lost years with her younger sister.

"I'm happy Sif." Kaleria began. "I'm happy because I don't know what any of this means. I'm blissfully ignorant."

"Ignorance is not always a good thing, Kali." Sif reminded her. "However, if you are happy then you will have my blessing."

"That's all I want."

"Just know… if he causes any problems…" Sif said. "He's a dead man."

Kaleria smiled. "I'd kill him first."

"There would be a line." Sif joked causing a slight giggle from Kaleria.

"I believe he means well, Sif." Kaleria sighed peacefully. "I truly believe he does."

Sif took another grape. "I do not trust him; however, I trust your judgment."

Kaleria was interrupted before replying with a teasing remark. Thor, Loki, and the Warriors Three walked through the garden in quite a hurry. Sif looked concerned as the group approached them. The two women stood to greet the men. "Lady Sif, Lady Kaleria." Thor nodded at both of them.

"What news?" Sif asked, she already had inkling as to what was going on.

"It has happened." Thor confirmed.

"For certain?" Sif asked in somewhat shock.

"Heimdall confirmed it this morning, they've started the attack." Thor replied.

"Attack?" Kaleria asked confused. "What is going on?"

Sif turned to Kaleria with a solemn expression. "Marauders have been rumored to be stirring trouble in Vanaheim; they've begun their attack today."

"Vanaheim?" Kaleria swallowed hard. "Father?"

Sif was unsure how to answer as Thor chimed in. "We have no news yet of what is happening, but we must head for battle." He looked to Sif. "When can you be ready?"

"I'm ready now." Sif replied.

"Good, we need to leave as soon as possible." Thor said.

"I'm coming too." Kaleria chimed in.

"It's dangerous, Kali." Sif said looking to her sister. "They are fighting to kill, this is not training."

"I know, and I want to fight." Kaleria said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Loki said. "You still have a lot of training to do."

Kaleria narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm ready to fight."

"We could use her." Thor nodded.

Kaleria smiled at him. "Thank you, Thor. At least someone believes in me."

"You could get seriously injured, Kali." Loki added. Sif looked at Loki, narrowing her eyes slightly at the use of the nickname for her sister.

"Vanaheim is still my home, I'm expected to help." Kaleria added.

Loki looked to Thor. "You cannot be serious in having her help, Thor. Consider the possibility that she is still unpredictable with her powers."

Kaleria was hurt with that comment. "Thor, I have to help my home." She tried appealing her case to Thor. "I can do this."

Thor smiled quickly at Kaleria. "She's coming with us. She's a warrior of Asgard."

"Thor…" Loki gritted his teeth.

"We must prepare to leave." Thor said.

The group nodded in agreement as they headed out of the gardens and to the Bifrost.

* * *

Kaleria felt butterflies swarm her stomach as she looked at all the other warriors waiting at the Bifrost. They were all typical warriors; she looked small and lost compared to them. Sif had managed to find her in the crowd of people. "Kali, you don't have to do this."

"I want to." Kaleria replied. "You cannot keep shielding me forever."

"I wish I could." Sif smiled weakly. "I do not know what the conditions are down there… or about Father."

Kaleria shook her head. "We can figure that out later."

Sif had been holding a medium sized knife, she handed it to Kaleria reluctantly. "In case something happens and you cannot conjure…"

"Vanaheim isn't covered in water, Sif." Kaleria said taking the knife. "But thank you."

Heimdall had opened the Bifrost while Kaleria and Sif were talking. Warriors began walking through the barrier and traveling to Vanaheim for battle. Sif looked back at the barrier, then to Kaleria. "Ready?"

Kaleria nodded. "Ready."

Sif and Kaleria walked with the rest of the Warriors and headed back to where Kaleria never thought she'd return…Vanaheim.

* * *

The forests of Vanaheim were covered in smoke and ash, the fields held corpses and destruction. The same field Kaleria had left behind over two months ago now. Warriors were running towards the Marauder army, fighting as they went. The sounds of explosions, swords clashing, and yelling filled the air. The smell of fire and death surrounding Kaleria, making her feel sick. She felt a tug on her shoulder, causing her to turn swiftly, her hands heating up in caution. "Keep moving!" It was Sif, yelling to her.

Kaleria nodded, following Sif into battle. She was a brilliant warrior, striking deadly blows to Marauders as she went. Kaleria followed as best she could, dodging explosions and corpses on the ground. She looked to her left just in time to dodge a blade from a nearby Marauder. She quickly dodged another attack, and another. Kaleria kept jumping back, trying to keep herself safe from the Marauder's blade. The Marauder kept slashing at her, striking and barely missing her.

Kaleria tripped over one of the corpses, falling on her behind. She scrambled backwards as the Marauder closed in on her, raising his sword. Just as he was about to release the final blow, Loki grabbed him, stabbing his knife deep into the Marauder's side. Loki angrily offered his hand to help Kaleria up. She reluctantly grabbed it as he looked down at her. "This is _exactly_ what I said would happen. You could have been killed."

"I had it." Kaleria argued.

Loki scoffed. "Yeah, you had him alright."

Kaleria narrowed her eyes. "Give me a chance."

"That was your chance, this is war Kali, and you do not get such kindness from your enemy." Loki growled.

"I meant you!" Kaleria yelled. "You are supposed to believe in my abilities and believe that I can do this! You were so against me fighting and doubting my abilities."

"I was trying to keep you safe, Kali." Loki argued.

"Then keep me safe here, don't hold me back!"

"Duck!" Loki yelled and Kaleria quickly ducked as an axe swept over where she was standing.

Loki attacked the Marauder wielding the axe, dodging his attacks as best he could. His knives were no match for the axe, but his wit and deception was a great asset. The Marauder kicked at Loki causing him to stumble back as the Marauder charged. Without truly thinking about it, Kaleria shot two fireballs at the Marauder, setting him on fire. The Marauder screamed in pain, running from the fight with Loki before collapsing and dying. Loki looked at Kaleria in somewhat shock, she shrugged. "See? I can take care of myself!" Kaleria retorted.

"Behind you!" Loki shouted.

Kaleria turned, catching a Marauder's hand in hers as he was just about to bring the blade down. Kaleria's hands were burning, causing the skin on the Marauder's hand to melt, and soon, his body engulfed in flames. The smell of burnt flesh and the screams of the Marauder filled the air.

Loki ran over to Kaleria as she stared in somewhat horror at what she had done. "That was… new…" He muttered.

"I…" Kaleria looked at her hands. "That was horrible…"

"It's war." Loki replied sympathetically. "Come, we must continue on."

Kaleria nodded slightly as she followed Loki deeper into battle.

Kaleria and Loki fought more Marauders as they moved forward to reach the main battle. To Kaleria's dismay, she used her gifts in the more gruesome ways possible. War was not something she enjoyed, but this was her home, she kept reminding herself what she was fighting for. Loki on the other hand, had a much easier time killing. He was swift, cunning, and most of all, dangerous. Kaleria took note of that…

* * *

After clearing the area they were in, Kaleria placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Loki walked over to her, crouching down to her eye level. "Are you all alright to continue?"

Kaleria nodded, breathing heavily. "I'm going to be sore in the morning." She joked, forcing a laugh.

Loki chuckled in response. "We're almost at the main battle sight; we're pushing the Marauders back."

"That's a good thing." Kaleria commented as she stood up straight, taking in her surroundings. So much death and chaos was disturbing to her, especially from her home realm. "This was my home, Loki…" She replied sadly. "If you could even call it home…" She looked away from Loki as he stood upright again. "My Father sent me away because of my gifts being too out of control… from fear… little did he know he was only promoting the fear." Kaleria laughed sardonically. "I never belonged here."

Loki placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, forcing Kaleria to look at him. "You don't have to belong here, you belong wherever feels like home."

"Asgard is home." Kaleria smiled.

Loki returned the smile. "Glad you feel that way."

Loki started leaning in a little closer to Kaleria, attempting to steal a kiss. Kaleria cleared her throat. "We have a battle to win."

Loki grinned. "I expect a victory kiss."

"We have not won yet." Kaleria responded. "Besides, I am still upset with you for earlier."

"I should not have doubted you, but is it wrong of me to want to keep you out of harm's way?" Loki asked, causing Kaleria to shrug slightly. "But you're right; we have a battle to win." Kaleria nodded as the two headed for the center of the war.

* * *

"You missed the best part!" Volstagg shouted incredulously. "I wielded my axe, fighting off as many as a dozen Marauders at a time!" Kaleria and Loki looked at Volstagg in disbelief. They had just joined the main fight only to find out that the Marauders had surrendered.

Volstagg continued telling his story as Sif ran over to her sister, hugging her tightly. "I was so worried once we were separated."

"I'm fine, Sif. Glad to see you're okay as well." Kaleria replied. "Loki kept an eye on me."

Sif pulled away from her sister and looked at Loki, she didn't have to thank him verbally, she just nodded at him and that was enough. "You're all right though?"

"Yes, I'd prefer not having to use my gifts like that ever again but, this was necessary." Kaleria shrugged.

"She did wonderfully." Loki added. "She surprised us all."

"I can handle myself." Kaleria continued. She looked around at the wounded warriors and the Marauders who were now prisoners of Asgard. She then looked to Sif. "Father?"

Sif nodded. "He is fine; we intercepted them before they reached our home."

Kaleria just nodded. "When can we head home?"

"They're rounding up the prisoners, you can head back if you'd like." Sif smiled. "We've got it from here."

Loki placed a gentle hand on Kaleria's shoulder. "I can go back with you."

"That would be nice." Kaleria agreed. "I will see you home, Sif." Sif nodded with a smile.

Loki and Kaleria walked to a clear spot, looking up to the sky as Heimdall retrieved them.

Loki and Kaleria walked out from the rainbow transportation. Kaleria was holding her head and shaking it slightly as she laughed. "I will never get used to that."

"You will." Loki reminded her. "It takes a trip or two."

"This is my second one." Kaleria added with a sigh.

The two of them began walking towards the bright city, it was night time, and the lights were brilliant in the distance as they walked along the glowing bridge. "I'm sorry." Loki finally said.

"Pardon?" Kaleria asked in disbelief. "You're sorry?"

"I will not repeat it again." The corner of Loki's lips curled into his signature smirk.

"You're sorry for doubting me then?" Kaleria pressed on.

"You are a very capable woman." Loki added.

"Go on." Kaleria beamed as Loki chuckled. They kept walking as Kaleria continued. "I was doubted enough by my Father and even by Sif… I don't need to be doubted by you as well."

Loki nodded. "I do not want to inhibit your gifts, I want you to explore them and be comfortable with them." Loki looked at Kaleria. "I do not want you to think you cannot do something, and I apologize for my own selfish ideals that were keeping you back."

Kaleria nudged his arm with her elbow. "You're forgiven."

"Well, it seems there is only one thing left to do."

Kaleria raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh?"

"We _did_ win this battle…" Loki started, as Kaleria laughed.

"Fine, you can have your victory kiss." Kaleria and Loki stopped walking. "Oh brave warrior." She teased as he wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her enough that she was standing barely on the tip of her toes. Loki's lips brushing against hers gently, then with much more need as their passion grew. Kaleria's heart fluttering as she realized… things truly were changing, unbeknownst to her then, things would be changing drastically.

* * *

**Final Thought:** Ending on a happier note for Kaleria and Loki with this chapter... I can't wait to begin adding chaos! :D I mean... Well, in order for me to continue and to find out what's next, remember, I need at least FIVE more reviews! Can't wait to hear from you! Thanks for reading!


	12. Chaos

**Read Me!:** I was so happy with the amount of viewers I had this weekend, the amount of people who are now following and favoring, and those reviewing, that I just had to post!

I really hope everyone is enjoying and will continue to enjoy and review! It's really playing a big part in my stamina to keep on writing!

So thank you again, keep up the reviews... and you know the drill...

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Where are you going?"_ _Kaleria was reaching out to Loki as he walked down the bridge of the Bifrost. The stars above them moving rapidly as though time were speeding up yet they still remained the same. "Loki!" She called to him, but he continued to walk. Kaleria felt as though her body was running in slow motion as she tried to run after him, yet not catching up to him as they walked the rainbow bridge._

_ When Loki reached the end, Kaleria could hear muffled speaking as she came closer. She discovered it was Loki talking to someone. Kaleria walked closer to see who Loki was talking to; the figure became clearer to her and she was able to see Heimdall. As Kaleria walked closer she was able to make out more of the conversation between the two. _

_ Something was wrong; she was close enough to see the anger in Heimdall's eyes. Heimdall lifted his sword, about to strike Loki. Kaleria reached out, shouting. "Loki, look out!" As Kaleria ran forward to try and stop the attack, she quickly halted in her steps as she stared in horror. A blue frost came from Loki and began to freeze Heimdall's body completely. Heimdall was unable to move as he stood frozen before Loki._

_ Loki then turned around to face Kaleria, his skin blue and eyes glowing red. Kaleria screamed…_

* * *

Kaleria woke with a start. Her body covered in a cold sweat as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She was breathing rather harsh as she looked around the dark room. "A dream?" She panted as she put a hand to her chest. "It was only a dream…" She repeated as her eyes fixed across the room to see her wardrobe caught fire. "Oh no!" She hissed as she waved her hand to subdue the flames. The damage was already done however; the wardrobe was now charred completely.

Kaleria just sighed as she placed her head in her hands. She was unsure what her dream meant, if it even meant anything at all. Whatever the case may be… it frightened her. Why and how did Loki freeze Heimdall, and why was Loki's skin blue and eyes red? What did this mean?

Kaleria climbed out of bed, returning to sleep would be impossible for her now. She left her room, and headed to a place she never thought she would ever go to…

She knocked lightly at first, hearing no answer from inside. Her next knock was a little more profound, causing a stir from the other side. She knocked once more, hearing shuffling to the door before the door opened harshly. "You better be on fire to be bothering-"Loki stopped as he realized who was knocking. "Well, _you_ being on fire would most definitely not be anything to worry about." He sighed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you waking me up so late this evening?"

"I had a nightmare." Kaleria said as her eyes narrowed.

"And this nightmare warranted you to wake me up?"

"It was about you." She continued stiffly as she looked him up and down, realizing he was shirtless. Her eyes immediately focused to something else.

"Well whatever it is, I did not do it." Loki replied, rubbing his temples. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"No." Kaleria replied. "I can't sleep now."

"So now this means I cannot sleep?"

"You don't have ice powers, do you?" She asked abruptly, catching Loki off guard.

"You are out of your mind." Loki just chuckled. "Truly, you are." Kaleria crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Loki carefully. "You should go back to bed."

"I can't now." Kaleria sighed. "It really was an upsetting dream."

Loki sighed as he looked outside his room for any signs of life. He then looked at Kaleria. "Well come in, I'll help you go to sleep."

"Now who is the one out of their mind?" Kaleria replied. "It's not proper."

"I would not mind a few death glares from your sister if it means I can sleep." Loki stepped aside, making room for Kaleria to come in. "Now get in here." Kaleria eyed him suspiciously but found herself entering his chambers anyway. Loki's room was much bigger than hers; the bed was almost double the size of hers. She looked around the room at how neat it was and well kept. "You can stare at it in the morning, get into bed." Loki said as he motioned to the bed.

"Can you at least put a shirt on?" Kaleria asked.

Loki scoffed. "You're bossing me around in my own chambers, how cute." Loki brushed passed Kaleria and lied down on his bed. "You can scold me in the morning for how I decide to dress in _my_ chambers. For now, can we please sleep?" Kaleria hesitated at first before finally climbing into bed with Loki, making sure to stay as far away from him in the bed. Loki just grinned as he moved a little closer to Kaleria, who was practically on the edge of the bed. "You can move closer." Loki added.

"I think we're breaking enough rules as is, Odinson."

Loki just laughed. "Fine then, goodnight Kali."

Kaleria stared at the far most wall in front of her as she curled up slightly. She still was feeling uneasy about her nightmare, and was really unsure why she came to the person that was in her nightmare. What was she thinking? "Loki?" She asked softly.

Loki groaned. "You really are not going to sleep, are you?"

"I ignited my dresser on fire." She stated.

Loki snorted. "The dream was really that disturbing?"

"You froze Heimdall."

"Well I do not have that kind of gift, so do not worry your pretty little mind over it."

Kaleria was silent for a moment before adding. "He tried to kill you… you were going to die…" She breathed a sigh.

"Worried about me dying, Kali?" Loki said half teasing. "I promise you I can handle myself." Kaleria was quiet once more. Was that all she was worried about with this dream? Was she blinded? As her mind began to wander to more unsettling thoughts she felt a hand creep around her stomach. She was completely oblivious to Loki moving closer to her. Before she could protest, she found herself oddly enough at ease as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. He was so closer to her and for the rest of the night… she felt safe… even in the arms of the man she dreamt was a monster…

* * *

Kaleria's eyes fluttered open slowly, her mind processing her surroundings. She remembered coming to Loki's chambers last night to yell at him for a dream she had; how ridiculous that sounded to her now. Kaleria then felt Loki move behind her, his arm draped over her stomach lazily, his body flat up against her back. His temperature was cold, but the cold felt wonderful against her.

"Good morning." He said sleepily into her red hair.

Kaleria felt her lips curl into an unwilling smile as she responded. "Morning, Loki."

"I take it as you slept well?" Loki asked with a teasing tone. "Nothing seems to be on fire."

Kaleria shoved her elbow into his stomach, rolling over to look at him as he laughed. "That's not funny."

Loki grinned as he hid the pain in his stomach. "It is quite funny indeed."

Kaleria just rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry for waking you up this morning." Kaleria admitted. "It was stupid of me."

"It is no problem at all, Kali. I must say I enjoyed how things turned out." He winked, arrogance filling his voice.

Kaleria scoffed. "This isn't happening again."

"So you say." Loki shrugged. "Tomorrow night, let's say same time, but this time let's go to your bed."

"Loki!" Kaleria hissed before grabbing her pillow and hitting him with it. "You are so irritating."

Loki grabbed the pillow, forcing it out of Kaleria's hands before rolling on top of her. "Yes, but you clearly enjoy it. Why else would you come to my chambers late in the night?"

"To yell at you." Kaleria glared.

Loki lowered himself closer to Kaleria so that he was only mere centimeters from her lips. "Then why did you stay the night?"

Kaleria swallowed hard. "You weren't awake enough to yell at." She lowered her eyes, remembering that Loki still was shirtless. She quickly returned her attention to his face, narrowing her eyes. "You also didn't put a shirt on!" Kaleria tried to change the subject.

"Why should I? I like how red your face turns when you look at me." Loki laughed as Kaleria pushed him off her. Loki propped himself up on his elbow as he looked Kaleria, she tried to avoid his gaze awkwardly as she sat up in bed. "You try so hard to avoid me, why?"

"I'm next to you now, aren't I?" Kaleria replied.

Loki gave her an unamused look as he sat up, crisscrossing his legs as he looked at her. "You're still uncomfortable with me?"

Kaleria sighed, looking away. "No." She felt her body becomes slightly deflated. "I'm uncomfortable with myself."

"You shouldn't be." He said reassuringly. "You're perfectly fine." She didn't respond. "Well, do you care to tell me more about your dream then?"

"It was dumb." Kaleria began. "Heimdall tried to kill you and you froze him."

"Is that all?" Loki pressed on.

"No." Kaleria sighed. "You turned to me and your skin was blue and your eyes were blood red."

Loki tried to stifle a laugh. "It does sound ridiculous, Kali."

"See?" Kaleria groaned as she grabbed another pillow, covering her face with it and falling backwards onto the bed. "I told you it was dumb." She mumbled into the pillow.

Kaleria felt the bed move as Loki came closer to her, lying down next to her on his side and removing the pillow to look at her. "As silly of a dream it was…" He began as Kaleria looked at him nervously. "I'm glad you chose me for comfort."

Kaleria narrowed her eyes slightly, but smiling as she spoke. "I told you… I came to yell at you."

"And you are doing a marvelous job at it." Loki laughed.

Kaleria rolled over to face him equally now, her eyes wandering slightly as she really looked at him. "We are going to be in so much trouble for last night."

"You assume people will find out." Kaleria rolled her eyes at his signature grin.

"Your mischief will be my demise, Loki."

"Perhaps." He smiled genuinely. "Perhaps your stubbornness will be mine."

Kaleria returned the smile as she shifted closer to Loki, burying her head in his chest and catching him off guard. Loki placed his hand in Kaleria's red locks, brushing through it gently as she snuggled close to him. "Do not let this go to your head…" She began. "But your body feels really nice against mine."

Loki laughed. "And how do you expect that to _not_ go to my head?"

"I mean temperature…" She replied. "Your body is so unbelievably cool."

"And yours is wonderfully warm." Loki then joked. "Maybe I do have ice powers."

Kaleria frowned. "Not funny."

Loki chuckled. "Well, then we are meant for destruction." Kaleria looked up at him in confusion. "Fire and Ice."

Kaleria rolled her eyes. "Then let's enjoy our downward spiral."

Loki just smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Kaleria on the forehead. "I like living in chaos with you."

"It gives me a headache." Kaleria teased.

"It's not meant to be easy." Loki replied with a smirk.

"Then I'm glad you make my life difficult." Kaleria sighed peacefully before laughing as Loki raised a questioning brow. "We are disgusting."

"Very." Loki purred as rolled over on top of Kaleria once more. He looked down at her, her smile fading slightly as she returned the glace. He knew she was his, even though Kaleria could not see it yet. He closed the gap between them, placing gentle yet needy kisses to Kaleria's lips. He would leave her with desire, a desire that would grow and consume her better judgment. All he needed to do was wait. Loki pulled away from Kaleria and slowly rolled off of her, leaving her breathless. "Come, we need to pretend you were never here." Kaleria lied there for a moment before nodding as she rolled out of bed after Loki, eyeing him carefully from across the room. Kaleria felt a fear crawl up her spine as she realized in that very moment, as she eyed her mischievous partner, chaos would consume them. This terrified her.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Is Kaleria seeing the future? Is her nightmare a lingering fear? Is she justified in being afraid? Only way to find out is to review! Thanks again for reading!


	13. Frost Bite

**No Seriously You Have To Read This: **Thank you for the reviews I received yesterday! It's been wonderful writing for you, keep them coming! Importantly though, this chapter switches back to present day so... keep an eye out for that so there's no confusion!

Anyway, I may not be able to update tomorrow (heading out of town) so... give me some nice reviews to come back to!

You know the drill kids!

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Kaleria found herself in Loki's chambers. She looked around to take in her surroundings, noticing she was wearing a very elegant green dress; one very different from her normal one. She looked like a Princess in this gown. Kaleria heard footsteps behind her; she turned around quickly to see Loki standing in his full Asgardian armor. However, on his head was a golden helmet with horns adorning the top. He held Odin's staff in his hands as he looked at her._

_"My dear wife." He spoke as he placed a hand gently on his chest as he eyed Kaleria. "Pledge your allegiance with me, and there will be no consequence."_

_"Wife?" Kaleria asked as she stared at Loki. "What is going on?"_

_"I know what you are planning, Kali." Loki hissed menacingly. "I know your sister has been **convincing** you that I am not a fair ruler. I am, Kali, I am." Loki began to close the gap between them, only causing Kaleria to take matching steps backwards. "I am your husband, Kali. You are to honor me, respect me, and** fear** me."_

_"Loki…" Kaleria whispered as her back touched the cold wall behind her, her heart in a panic as Loki was practically on top of her, grabbing her wrist._

_"I am King." His skin began to turn blue and his eyes turning red. "You cannot leave me. No, you **will not** leave me."_

_Kaleria stared wide eyed at her wrist as it burned, not from heat, but ice. "Loki, stop!" Kaleria gasped. "You're hurting me!"_

_Loki let go of Kaleria's wrist, leaving a blue hand print behind. "You will not disobey me further, is that clear?" He repeated as he pulled her roughly to his chest._

_Kaleria struggled and panicked until she did the only thing she could do. She touched Loki's side and quickly heated her hand up, causing him to jump back in pain as she bolted for the door… leaving the screaming Loki in her tracks…_

* * *

She sat up straight, gasping for air. This time, her curtains were on fire. Kaleria cursed loudly as she waved her hand, stifling the flames. However, the curtains were almost completely gone. Kaleria sighed, catching her breath as best she could, her head in her hands. "These nightmares…" She gasped. "The blue skin… his red eyes…" She breathed. "Something is wrong…"

Kaleria quickly removed herself from her bed and exited her room quietly, making sure no one was around to see as she headed to his room for the second night in a row.

* * *

She knocked loudly, panic in her knocking. She could not control herself this time as Loki opened the door. "Are we making a habit of this?" He asked as he lazily hung onto the door; his snarky expression quickly softening as he noticed the fear in Kaleria's eyes. "Come in." He said quickly, moving aside as Kaleria rushed in. He checked to make sure no one was watching before closing the door and looked at Kaleria. She was facing him when he turned from the door, before he could speak, Kaleria rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his midsection tightly as she sobbed. Loki was stunned by the gesture as he placed a loving arm around her and a gentle hand brushing her hair. He gently knelt down to pick up Kaleria in his arms as he walked her to his bed, lying her down gently as he in turn lied down next to her. "Oh Kali." He started. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kaleria choked through her tears, trying to laugh. "It was frightening."

Loki leaned over, kissing the top of her head softly. "And you will tell me all about it."

"You called me your wife." Kaleria said, still teary eyed.

"That does sound nightmarish." Loki teased, causing another choked laugh from Kaleria.

"You were threatening me… you demanded I pledged my loyalty to you and to fear you…" Kaleria began to breathe easier as she talked. "You then grabbed my wrist and you left a blue mark on my skin…"

Loki pursed his lips. "You truly see me as a monster." He tried to joke. "Was I blue again?" Kaleria nodded as Loki pulled her closer to his chest. "I promise you this, Kali." His voice was soft. "I would never hurt you."

Kaleria relaxed in his arms, breathing normally as she curled into him. "I have to stop waking you up at night…" She joked, receiving a soft chuckle from Loki.

"At least wake me up a little earlier." Loki replied. "Or come before I fall asleep."

"We'd never get away with it." Kaleria said as she pulled away slightly from Loki, looking up at him.

"We already are." He said, leaning forward and brushing Kaleria's lips with his. The heat from her lips and cold from his sent shivers down her spine as their kissing became more profound. Kaleria placed her hand gently on his chest; feeling sparks from the temperature difference. Their bodies moved closer and soon Loki rolled on top of Kaleria.

Their kisses were full of need, comfort, and desperation; their need to kiss, the comfort of being in each other's company, and the desperation to touch one another. Loki pulled away first, catching Kaleria off guard. He sighed in somewhat frustration before looking at Kaleria sincerely. "This is not the comfort you need right now." He said as he pulled himself off her reluctantly. Oh how he wanted to continue, he knew she was his in this fragile state… but he respected her too much to take what he wanted. This realization shocked him, yet at the same time gave him comfort.

Kaleria sat up, matching Loki shoulder for shoulder as he sat in front of her. She just smiled reassuringly before moving forward and kissing him softly. "Then hold me tight while we sleep."

"That is something I can do." Loki smiled genuinely before kissing Kaleria once more. They both lied down, Kaleria snuggling close to Loki as he wrapped a secure arm around her midsection once more, his head resting on the back of Kaleria's neck. He would keep her safe for the night, and vowed for the rest of his life she'd be safe in his arms… even with the lingering doubt in Kaleria's mind…

* * *

**_Present Day..._ **

Kaleria adjusted in the hard folding chair, her hand rubbing her enormous belly as she exhaled. Steve looked at her sympathetically. "How far are you, Ma'am?"

"You can call me Kali, Steve." Kaleria smiled as she reminded him. "Eight months, well, a little over."

"You must be excited." Steve replied. "Do you need to get up and walk around, or do you need to rest?"

Kaleria was about to stand up when Steve rushed over and offered his hand. She took it graciously and stood up, stretching. "I just need to walk around for a moment. Pregnancy is a wonderful but truly awful experience." She joked.

"I wouldn't know." Steve returned the joking tone.

"So this Loki guy…" Steve asked, running a hand through his hair. "Is he…"

Kaleria smiled slightly. "I have not finished my story yet."

"It's really interesting Kali." Steve cleared his throat. "But how did you get here? What are you doing here?"

Kaleria lost her smile all together now. She sighed as she looked at Steve. "The same way you came here, by complete accident."

Steve was truly curious about Kaleria; her story was already full of difficulties and challenges. Now there was a puzzle to complete; who was this Loki guy, how did Kaleria get here, how did she become an Agent, and who was the father of her child? He wanted to know more, he was feeling so at ease with Kaleria. She was someone he could easily talk to and not feel so out of place because she too was out of place. He was the soldier out of time and she was the misplaced Asgardian Goddess. There was definitely a companionship to be held there.

The two were interrupted by a jittery Agent Coulson, whom smiled like a kid in a candy store at Captain America. Phil Coulson grew up in the era where the Captain was still popular and still idolized as an America hero. He collected all the trading cards, paraphernalia, you name it and he had it. "I see you two are getting along." He commented.

Kaleria smiled. "Steve, I assume you've met Agent Coulson before." Steve nodded, smiling faintly. Oh, he had met Coulson. Coulson bombarded Steve the first chance he got about signing his Captain America trading cards. Kaleria turned to Steve once more. "It's getting late, I need rest. I can finish the story later."

"I'm holding you to it." Steve replied with a warm smile.

Kaleria turned to Coulson. "Care to walk a lady home?"

Coulson smiled. "Of course I will." He held his arm out, Kaleria taking it playfully before turning her head to call back to Steve.

"I will expect you here 10:30 sharp, Captain."

Steve saluted playfully. "Yes Ma'am." He watched as Kaleria and Coulson left the training room.

* * *

"How you do think it's going?" Coulson asked as the two walked towards the apartments. Not many Shield Agents lived on base; however, Kaleria lived on base by her own accord as well as some talking to by Fury.

Kaleria smiled. "I like Steve." She looked at Coulson. "And I think you really like Steve too." Coulson chuckled as the two continued to Kaleria's apartment. "He just needs a friend, like I did."

"Well you're a great choice for a friend." Coulson replied as the two arrived at **Apt 2B**. "Get some rest Kali."

Kaleria placed a hand on her stomach. "This child is draining me." Coulson just smiled as Kaleria entered her apartment alone, closing the door gracefully behind her.

The apartment wasn't much, it had a twin sized bed, a desk, a closet which was now full of maternity clothes, Kaleria's Agent attire, and of course her Asgardian outfit. There was a bathroom and a small bookshelf, filled with Shakespearian literature. Kaleria was so happy to be introduced to new books to read on Midgard.

Kaleria walked to her closet, finding a long night gown to wear. The nightgown that reached her knees was a little bit higher than normal thanks to her giant belly. She sighed as she walked over to her desk, opening the top drawer and eyeing the silver ring. She carefully picked it up, holding it in her palm as she marveled it. "Oh how I miss you…" She barely whispered as she put the ring on her finger. Her heart felt heavy the more she thought of him. "It only hurts when I think of you…"

With that she reached with her right hand to turn off her lamp, stopping for a moment to look at the way her silver ring shined in the light… and then her eyes trailed down to her wrist… the feeling of pain coming back as she stared at the terrible reminder that has haunted her for the past 8 months… the blue hand print on her wrist…

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Egads! A blue hand print on her wrist... I wonder what happened... Review to find out more! Thanks for reading!


	14. A Change of Plans

**HI! HERE! READ ME FIRST!:** I hope that got your attention... anyway. My reviews! Thank you so much for them! Especially the Doge review xD I laughed really hard at that. Wow. such reviews. much happy.

Anyway, I was writing this chapter and I was afraid that things were moving too fast between Loki and Kaleria... but then I remembered, and I want to make sure it's clear with all of you, that Kaleria is technically telling her story on Asgard, so time is kind-of skipping around as she does it. Her focus is mostly on Loki, time is actually passing, months are actually going by. So if it seems fast, that's why.

I also really can't wait to get to "Present" time to get back to the big story telling.

But yeah... Anyway.

**Please Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaleria woke the next morning in her twin sized bed, her stomach sore as the baby kicked from inside. She sat up slowly, groaning as she placed a hand on her belly. "I cannot wait for you to arrive already." She spoke to her stomach. She stretched quickly before standing up and heading to her closet. Kaleria picked a long sleeve black maternity shirt and black stretch pants. She tied her hair back into a pony tail before walking over to her desk.

She looked down at the ring on her finger. "Why do I do this to myself?" She muttered before taking off the ring and replacing it in the drawer. It was just another reminder of home and the events leading up to her arrival here. "I have to meet Steve." She reminded herself. Kaleria loved having a companion that was just as lost as she was in this world. Granted, he was a little better off than she was, but it was still comforting. Kaleria left her apartment and headed down to the training area to meet Steve.

The Captain was busy this morning. After finding Phil Coulson (and hearing a barrage of praise for his earlier years) he was able to request a softer chair for his training room. Coulson directed Steve to a softer black arm chair, which Steve took graciously, and after another few questions from Coulson, he was able to bring the chair to the training room.

Steve set the chair up in the middle of the room, positioning it where Kaleria's chair was yesterday, he then set up his own chair across from hers. He was eager to hear the rest of Kaleria's story; he had so many unanswered questions. He also had to admit, he finally found someone who understood. He had found someone who was a reliable companion for him, someone who understood what he was going through.

As he finished setting up the chairs to how he wanted, the training room door opened revealing a smiling red head holding two miniature cartons of orange juice and brown bag. "Good morning Captain."

"Ma'am." Steve smiled in return. "I found you a more comfortable chair." He gestured. "At least, I hope it's more comfortable."

Kaleria was beaming. "You're the best." She replied as she came closer, handing him the brown bag and a carton of orange juice. "It's not much but it's breakfast. I realized as I was walking in you probably can eat a lot more than this so… I apologize."

"No, this is great." Steve said as he opened the brown bag to reveal a croissant and a bagel.

"I also wasn't sure which you'd prefer." Kaleria admitted sheepishly.

"I could eat either." Steve said. "Thank you." Kaleria just smiled as she sat down in the seat, it felt good to get off her swollen feet. "I have to admit, you had me thinking all night."

"Oh?"

Steve sat down across from her. "I'm curious about you."

Kaleria chuckled. "I suppose it's an interesting story." Kaleria adjusted in her seat, attempting to get more comfortable. "I'll skip ahead a little, if you don't mind?" She asked.

"Not at all, this is your story." Steve smiled.

"My relationship with Loki blossomed every day, we were inseparable. My nightmares kept happening however, to the point where I was afraid to sleep at all. Loki began sneaking me into his chambers earlier and earlier. At that point, I did not care about getting caught. I just wanted sleep. I wanted release from those horrid nightmares" Kaleria hesitated slightly.

Steve noticed her hesitation. "What happened?"

Kaleria feigned a smile. "Some of those nightmares came true."

* * *

**_Asgard..._**

Loki had been sneaking Kaleria into his room for over a month now, her nightmares were getting worse and her mind restless. She was scared and she wasn't even sure why. They were just bad dreams and nothing more.

They were growing closer and even more public with their affection. Kaleria blamed her exhaustion for her new found affection for Loki. Loki just accepted it. They were inseparable, talking breakfast in the gardens, walking for hour and talking. Other than her horrific dreams, even Kaleria had to admit things were going really well. They were young lovers and that's all they cared for.

"You are very stiff today." Kaleria commented as she walked alongside Loki. "Something troubles you?"

Loki's lips curled up slightly. "I think we are both just exhausted." He replied with thought. "However, I do have a lot on my mind today."

Kaleria pried with a smile. "Go on?"

Loki's smile grew. "If you must know, I have to meet with my Father and Mother today."

"Oh." Kaleria sounded slightly disappointed. "Is it anything bad?"

Loki nearly laughed. "Actually, it could possibly be quite wonderful."

Kaleria raised a brow. "Oh?" Loki responded with a light hum. "No hints?" He shook his head. Kaleria groaned as she continued to walk with him. "Fine, have your secrets. I have more important things to do."

Loki chuckled. "Oh do you now?"

"Yes I do." She sang musically.

"Will you tell me?"

"No." Her smile wide as Loki laughed. He grabbed her arms gently, forcing her to face him. His smile was matching hers as he closed the gap between them, kissing her lovingly. Loki pulled away leaving both breathless. "What was that for?" Kaleria asked.

"Do I need a reason?"

Kaleria quickly pecked him on the lips. "I suppose not."

"You were right, my dear wife." A powerful voice said causing Kaleria to jump slightly as she turned to see Odin and Frigga. "Our son is more than smitten."

Frigga smiled warmly. "I think it is safe to say they're young lovers."

Kaleria felt her face turn red as she bowed to Odin and Frigga. Odin spoke first. "My child, you do not need to be so formal here." He said. "We are just Loki's Father and Mother here."

Loki turned to Kaleria. "If you will excuse me, there is something I need to speak to the All Father and All Mother about."

Kaleria nodded, turning to Odin and Frigga once more and nodding her head in respect. The two smiled as Loki left Kaleria's side to accompany his parents.

* * *

"He would not tell me what was going on." Kaleria said as she sat with Sif and the Warriors in the Tavern. She held a mug of mead in her hand, untouched. "He seemed happy though."

Fandral was the first to speak. "He might be appealing his case to the All Father and Mother."

"What do you mean?" Kaleria asked.

"Thor and Loki are both in line for the throne, and Odin is the only one who can claim who fits as the next ruler." Sif added. "In two weeks there will be a ceremony to declare the upcoming King of Asgard."

"Oh." Kaleria said somewhat defeated. "Why would he not tell me? That seems important."

"He's probably nervous." Sif sympathized.

"Well, does Loki have a chance to be King?" Kaleria asked the group whom fell silent.

"Loki…" Volstagg said. "Thor and Loki both have an equal chance, to be quite honest." Volstagg paused. "Loki would be a wise leader, he is cunning, tactful."

"But you don't believe he will be King?" Kaleria asked somewhat accusingly.

"It's anyone's crown." Fandral added.

"Then why is there doubt in your eyes?" Kaleria asked.

"Thor is very well favored." Sif sighed. "He will more than likely be chosen."

Kaleria shrugged. "I believe Loki has what it takes."

"And he does, Kali." Sif agreed. "Just be prepared for anything."

Kaleria took her first sip of the mead that had been sitting there for quite some time. Her mind wandered to her nightmare from over a month ago, Loki proclaiming that Sif did not find him to be a fair King. It sent a chill down her spine the more she thought of it, causing her to chug her mead, desperate to forget.

* * *

Kaleria, like every night for the past month, walked to Loki's chambers and knocked three times. She waited for movement but heard nothing from the other side. Confused as to why Loki was not answering, she knocked once more. Nothing could be heard on the other side. "He is not there." Kaleria turned, wide eyed to where the voice came from. Sheer panic adorned her face as she saw Frigga, smiling apologetically.

"I was just trying to-"Kaleria stuttered.

Frigga smiled a little more. "I know what you and my son are up to." Frigga saw right through her lie. "I am your friend here, do not worry."

Kaleria sighed with relief as she shuffled nervously. "Where is Loki?"

"After speaking with Odin and myself he left a little angered I'm afraid."

"Is he all right?" Kaleria asked concerned.

Frigga smiled at Kaleria's concern for her son, she admired that. "You truly do care for him." She stated more as a matter of fact than question.

Kaleria blushed. "I suppose I do."

"You should not be afraid to love someone who feels the same for you." Frigga replied.

"I'm not really sure how Loki feels." Kaleria admitted.

"He adores you, Kaleria." Frigga smiled widely. "He speaks so highly of you." Kaleria felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of being adored by someone, especially by Loki. "If he does return from wherever he ran off to, he may need a strong shoulder to lean on."

Kaleria replied without really thinking. "I'd do anything for him."

Frigga nodded in approval. "You will make a great companion for him. I hope his discouragement does not hinder his plans with you."

Kaleria looked at Frigga slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Frigga smiled politely. "Have a good night, Kaleria." She continued walking, leaving Kaleria in confusion and alone outside Loki's chambers.

* * *

Loki had not returned leaving Kaleria antsy over the next two days. Kaleria would search for him in all the familiar spots and then at night she would stand outside his chambers, waiting. She felt lost without Loki around to tease her or kiss her. She hated to admit it, but she felt like she was missing a part of her. Kaleria wandered to Loki's room again, stopping in front of the door and sighing. She pressed her body up against the door, hoping to lean gently against it, however, the door was not closed tightly and she fell forward into Loki's chambers.

Kaleria groaned as she processed what had just happened. She quickly scrambled to her feet when she realized she was now in Loki's chambers. She stood up and looked around the room, realizing Loki's chambers were dark and unwelcoming, not how she was used to it. With a wave of her hand the room dimly lit and that's when she saw him.

Loki sat on his bed; his body facing her but his head was down, looking down at his feet. Kaleria stared at him with concern and confusion as she walked closer. "Loki?" Her voice was mouse like as she took baby steps forward. "Loki?" She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she slowly came closer, finally stopping only a couple feet away. "Loki?" She repeated.

"They chose him." He hissed. "They chose him because they think he's _ready_."

"Loki…" Kaleria was interrupted.

"I am ready; I am ready to be a great ruler." Loki growled. "I even proved my worth by choosing a Queen to rule at my side." That caught Kaleria's attention as he spoke. "Yet they still chose that big oaf."

"Loki…" Kaleria tried again.

"It does not matter now." He dismissed it. Something changed in Loki, Kaleria could sense it. Something was off about him. The way he spoke, his demeanor; something was different about him.

Kaleria, although shaking in her steps, moved forward and knelt before Loki, placing a gentle hand on his leg. He looked up at her, his eyes cold even when looking at her. "It does not matter, Loki." She said quietly. "You're still King of my heart." She added noticing his leer was softening. "We will get through this, okay? Together" She gently placed her hand on top of his. "Against my better judgment, I love you, Loki Odinson, and you're stuck with me. Isn't that enough?"

Loki sighed, his stiff shoulders deflating slightly as a small smile came to his lips. "You are more than enough for me, Kali." Kaleria smiled warmly. "And you are the Queen to my heart."

Kaleria joked. "We'd make an awful King and Queen, I'm a misfit and you're just too mischievous for your own good."

Loki chuckled. "I think we'd make wonderful sovereigns."

Kaleria leaned up and kissed Loki sweetly on the lips. "You can be my sovereign."

Loki purred. "Don't tempt me."

Kaleria rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like _that_."

Loki stood up, offering a hand to help Kaleria up. She graciously took it only to have Loki pull her in very close to him as he began to nuzzle her neck. He placed soft kisses trailing from where her shoulder and neck met, then up to her ear. Kaleria shivered in anticipation as he continued. He whispered darkly in her ear. "If I cannot rule Asgard; I can at least rule you." That drove Kaleria over the edge, his cold breath on her ear, his dark voice, he drove her crazy. Kaleria wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a rough kiss, surprising both of them.

With a wave of his hand, Loki used his gifts to close the door to his chambers. Kaleria was his at last.

* * *

Kaleria's eyes fluttered open, her sight adjusting as she realized her surroundings. Her body was tingling as her hand rested on Loki's bare chest. His body felt amazing against her naked one. She moved her hand from Loki's chest, only to see a red hand print. Confused, she sat up slightly, pulling the blankets up with her and noticed, to her horrified expression, burn holes in the shape of her hands, on the sheets. "Oh no…" She whispered in disbelief as she examined the room for more fires. She turned around to see the headboard was charred slightly as well. Embarrassed, Kaleria put her head in her hands. She felt movement next to her, causing her to look up and at her smirking partner. "Did I hurt you?"

Loki smirked. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Kaleria narrowed her eyes. "I'm serious; you have burns on your chest."

"And they can be healed." Loki waved it off as he looked at his bed sheets. "My sheets however…"

Kaleria blushed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Loki sat up fully now, motioning for her to come closer. Kaleria obliged as she sat next to him, snuggling into his chest as they leaned up against the headboard.

"What did we do last night?" Her question was rhetorical, she knew exactly what happened.

"There was fiery passion." Loki winked. "Literally."

"I hate you." Kaleria growled.

"We both know that's a lie." Loki said as he kissed the top of her head. "You told me you loved me last night."

Kaleria groaned. "Fantastic."

"What's wrong?" Loki asked with a chuckle.

"That's something else to go to your head." Kaleria sighed. "Your inflated ego is my doing." Loki just laughed. The room went quiet once more as Kaleria cleared her throat. "Last night though…" Loki sighed slightly. "You said you had chosen a Queen to rule at your side."

"I did." He said.

"What did you mean?" Kaleria pressed on curiously.

"I was proving to my parents that I was ready for the responsibility of the crown and by having a Queen at my side to rule." Loki admitted. "However, that still did not convince them I was right for the crown."

"So what does that mean now?" Kaleria asked curiously, her stomach tying in knots.

"I suppose this means I should still ask my future Queen to be my wife, assuming she will settle for just being my wife."

"I'm sure she's not settling with being simply your wife." Kaleria joked. "She probably would have been a terrible Queen anyway."

"So it's settled then, we will wed in the morning." Loki stated with a serious tone.

Kaleria nearly fell over as she pulled away from Loki in desperation, a gasp escaping her lips as she quickly covered herself with blankets. "Wed in the morning? Are you mad?"

"Possibly." Loki shrugged.

"We can't get married, Loki." Kaleria argued as her mind raced a mile a minute. "There's so much to think of when getting married. What if we decide we hate each other after we marry?"

"We already do hate each other, but go on." Loki said.

"It's just so sudden and such a crazy idea! Sif, I'm pretty sure would kill us." Kaleria continued. "Why would you want to marry me?"

Loki waited for Kaleria to calm down a moment before sitting up and moving closer to her. "Are you quite done yet?" Kaleria just nodded, speechless. "Good. Now listen very carefully." He gently placed his hands on both her shoulders. "Why worry about the terrible points of marriage? Why not marry because we want to."

"But what if I don't want to?" Kaleria asked.

"Do you not want to marry me?"

Kaleria thought for a moment, she was hesitating again. She knew she had to stop hesitating and stopping herself from living her life. However, was marrying Loki the same thing? Was she holding herself back? She was always afraid of the unknown, but not this time. She was going to be impulsive and she was going to enjoy it. "We have the rest of our lives to blame each other if we're miserable."

Loki smiled, leaning forward and kissing Kaleria on the forehead. "Then let's get married."

"Not tomorrow." Kaleria muttered.

Loki chuckled. "No, we will not wed tomorrow."

Kaleria then had her own mischievous smile as she looked at Loki. "I will marry you on one condition."

"Name it."

"_You_ have to ask Sif for permission." Loki's smile dropped.

* * *

Their arguing could be heard outside the library, the sound of books being thrown and hitting objects with a thud. Kaleria swallowed hard as she stared at the library doors, a reassuring hand placed on her shoulder by Fandral. "I'm sure Sif is just… in shock."

"They've been at it for over an hour now." Kaleria grimaced.

"Well, this was a sudden announcement." Volstagg said.

"Believe me, I know." Kaleria agreed. "But I want to do this."

"Are you sure?" Fandral asked. "Is this really what you want?"

"When you love someone, nothing is for certain. You can't be sure of anything." Kaleria said. "That's the beauty of it."

The sound of a book thudding hard against the door caused the group to jump. "I think she may kill him before you get the chance to marry him." Hogun said.

"Please don't say that…" Kaleria groaned.

The library went silent, sending a chill down Kaleria's spine as she wondered if maybe her sister _did _kill Loki. She looked to the Warriors, fear in her eyes and a little fear in theirs as the door opened. Kaleria focused her attention to the door when Loki walked out first. Relief washed over her body when she saw him unharmed. Sif followed suit and walked over to Kaleria first. "Sif…" Kaleria began, only to have Sif raise her hair in protest.

"We have a wedding to plan." She smiled slightly.

Kaleria, beaming now, lunged forward and hugged her sister tightly. Sif laughed as she hugged her sister back. "Thank you for not killing him."

"I was close." Sif replied. "No one is good enough for my sister."

"I'm right here…" Loki reminded the girls.

Kaleria pulled away from the hug first, she smiled at Loki quickly as Volstagg spoke, right on cue. "What are we standing around for? This is an excuse to celebrate!"

Everyone was in agreement to head to the Tavern and drink, everyone except Loki. The group began to head down to the Tavern, Kaleria stopped to talk to Loki. "You're not coming?"

"No, go ahead without me." Loki smiled reassuringly. "There's something I must do."

"I'm expected to celebrate _our_ good news alone?"

Loki kissed Kaleria on the forehead. "Only for one night, I believe you are capable to celebrate for both of us." Kaleria nodded. "Now go, enjoy the night. I will see you later."

Kaleria turned and headed after Sif and the Warriors. Her heart left with a sinking feeling as she left her future husband, the God of Mischief.

* * *

**Final Thoughts:** We're getting closer to finding out what happened between Loki and Kaleria, and how Kaleria came to Earth! Eek! Thanks for reading, remember to review!


	15. Disappearing Groom

**Hai There... :**So there was only one review from last chapter, I know it was a weaker chapter but hey. Thanks to my one reviewer! You rock!

Anyway, we're getting closing to this part of the story, Kaleria's back story so... hang in there.

I apologize for my delay in postings, I've been having a really rough week or so now. Keep me smiling with reviews guys, I need some smiles!

Anyhoot, enough rambles! You know the drill!

**Please Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nervous?" Kaleria's attention finally turned to her sister whom had been talking to her for a few minutes now… yet she paid no attention. She was distracted as she stared at herself in the mirror. The long, white Asgardian gown was bizarre to her as she looked at herself.

Kaleria was still focused on her dress as she spoke to Sif. "It's still a few days away, I can't be nervous."

"Well, now that you see yourself in the wedding dress, how do you feel?" Sif crossed her arms as she eyed her sister. "You know you don't have to get married just yet."

"I want to." Kaleria said with slight hesitation.

"Something is holding you back." Sif commented as she walked around her sister, forcing Kaleria to look at her. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kaleria groaned. "It's Loki."

"What about Loki?" Sif raised an eyebrow as Kaleria turned away from her.

"He keeps disappearing." Kaleria admitted as she began pacing. "I thought we were supposed to be doing all this together?"

Sif smiled sympathetically as she placed a gentle hand on Kaleria's shoulder not just to be comforting but also to stop Kaleria's pacing. "Loki is probably busy."

"He leaves early in the morning and does not return until really late at night… sometimes not at all…" Kaleria was having concerns about her soon to be husband. He was a different man after being denied the throne, Kaleria could sense that. Yet, she was still hopeful of the situation that everything would turn out as it should.

"I remember a time when you wanted Loki to disappear forever, and now that he is not around you want him back." Sif joked, receiving a dirty look from Kaleria.

Kaleria's glare softened as she bit her lip nervously, she shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other. She was getting nervous and above all, she was so unsure of everything right now. "He's becoming distant ever since the All Father denied him the crown…" Kaleria conjured a small fire ball, contouring it into different shapes as she tried distracting herself. "He's just… he took it hard. He doesn't want to talk about either. He just changes the subject when I try…"

"He's upset, it's understandable." Sif watched as Kaleria contoured the flame in her hand, the shapes changing at her very whim. "You're conjuring with much more confidence." She commented.

"All thanks to Loki, I suppose." Kaleria shrugged. "I'm marrying the man who I thought I understood… but now I feel like I hardly know him."

"It will get better." Sif said. "Give him time. You will have all your married lives to get it right." Kaleria groaned at the comment.

The conversation came to a halt when the door to Kaleria's chambers opened, startling both girls slightly as their attention turned to the door. Frigga had entered with a smile on her lips; she was graceful and elegant as she walked into the room, her eyes on Kaleria. "My dear, you look beautiful."

Kaleria blushed. "Thank you, My Lady." Kaleria quickly extinguished the fire on her hand, shaking her hand to try and cool it down faster.

"Sif, you must be so proud of your sister." Frigga began. "She has come a long way from not being able to control her gifts and has now won the heart of my son, Loki."

"I am, My Lady." Sif smiled warmly. "This has been a great experience for her."

"I should like to take a quick walk with Kaleria, if you have nothing planned." Frigga said as she eyed Kaleria. "We would need you to change however; no one should see the bride's dress before the wedding."

Kaleria smiled. "I think I'm all set for the day." She looked to Sif whom just nodded in confirmation. "I'll just change quickly."

"You can meet me in the gardens." Frigga's smile never left her lips as she turned, nodding to Sif one last time before exiting the room.

Kaleria felt her stomach swarm with nerves. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sif just smiled. "Doubtful." She simply replies as Kaleria turns away from Sif, revealing the corset back. Sif, without hesitating, helps untie the corset back of Kaleria's wedding dress.

* * *

Kaleria, after changing into her normal green Asgardian dress, headed straight to the gardens; not wanting to keep Frigga waiting too long. She was distracted, her mind racing a mile a minute as it wandered to thoughts of Loki, his disappearance, her wedding. Everything was happening, these past months feeling like a blur. Time moved differently here, and she felt like she was caught up in a whirlwind.

The gardens were beautiful, the midafternoon sun shining gently on the flowers. Kaleria loved the feeling of the cool breeze on her skin, it calmed her. Especially now, she needed the comfort.

Frigga sense Kaleria's distracted behavior; it was evident in the way she nervously played with her hair as she walked closer. Frigga smiled as Kaleria came closer, standing before the All Mother. "Kali." She began. "May I call you by your nickname?"

"No, please, call me Kali." She said. "I like the informality sometimes."

Frigga nodded. "We can talk informally here, I'd rather you comfortable talking to me. Come walk with me." She began to walk with a slower pace, Kaleria followed cautiously as they walked through the gardens. Silence overtook the two as they admired the scenery, Frigga making small talk as she commented on the different flowers. "You have trained well; you truly have blossomed from our initial meeting."

"Thank you." Kaleria smiled slightly. "I have your son to thank, even though he frustrated me greatly, he was very helpful."

Frigga smiled. "My son, he truly cares for you." She began. "I don't think either of you were prepared for such strong feelings so suddenly. Yet, as they say, love cannot be stopped, it can only be delayed."

"It seemed to just happen, I woke up one day and… my mind could only focus on him." Kaleria confessed with a small blush. "I suppose you're right in saying love cannot be stopped."

"He has not returned yet, has he?" Frigga's question caught Kaleria off guard. "I know my son has not been quite himself after Odin chose Thor for the crown. He has me worried, I know he will prevail, I know he will come around again." Frigga stopped walking, causing Kaleria to stop and look at Frigga. "I don't want you to feel neglected by his actions."

"I don't feel neglected." Kaleria began, sighing slightly as she tried to find the right words. "I wish I could help him through this. I also wish he was here to help prepare for the wedding." Kaleria looked down at her feet. "Everything is changing and I really need him with me."

Frigga placed a gentle finger under Kaleria's chin, lifting her head up to look at her. "You are strong enough to not need anyone's help. I understand it's hard to see a loved one feel not like themselves. He will come around." The two began walking again; silence overtook them once more before Frigga spoke. "Are you excited for the wedding?"

Kaleria's lips curled slightly. "A little bit."

"I pray that Loki does not let anything affect his happiness for the wedding. You two should have a wonderful day, filled with happiness." Frigga's eyes were soft as she spoke, as if she knew Loki would still be affected by the recent ruling. Kaleria responded with a simple 'Hm' as the two continued to walk through the gardens, talking about everything but the wedding and Loki.

* * *

Groaning as she trudged to her chambers, Kaleria was, putting it lightly, exhausted. She had had a full day trying on her dress with Sif, walking with Frigga in the gardens, meeting up with Sif afterwards only to fight over flowers, watching Volstagg knock over a vase of said flowers (which ended up in pieces). This caused another loud argument with Sif and Volstagg; Kaleria just sat down next to Fandral, who would hand her a mug of mead that she'd chug in only a few gulps. She was then asked whether the feast should include mutton stew or would she prefer a lamb bone stew. She could not find a reasonable answer, nor truly cared for what soup and had Volstagg eventually decide for her. All these questions and decisions to be made and here she was making them alone.

She was tired and she had had enough of this wedding already. "Only a few more days… and then it's over." She reminded herself as she opened her bedroom door, heading inside and closing it behind her. She rested her back against the cool door, closing her eyes and sighing with relief.

"Rough day, I assume?" She peered through one eye to see Loki lying on her bed with his back against the headboard. His arms resting lazily behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. Even sitting, his arrogant demeanor was evident.

Kaleria opened her eyes fully, narrowing them as she stepped away from the door. "It was, no help from you, of course." She didn't mean to sound so hostile.

Loki scoffed as he took his eyes of Kaleria. "I had matters to tend to."

"Where do you go?" Kaleria asked as she walked closer to the bed. "What are these _matters_?"

"You will see soon enough, _love._" The tone in which he used 'love' sent chills down Kaleria's spine. It was rough and made her uneasy.

She looked down at her feet. "I am just curious."

"I know." His voice was softer now. "I promise it will be all worthwhile."

The silence took over the room quickly, the tension was suffocating. "We're getting married soon; I'd like to know that you will be around for our marriage."

"I will be. You will have me all for yourself once we are married." Loki promised as she hesitantly walked closer, sitting on the edge of the bed by Loki's feet.

"Don't shut me out." She barely whispered.

Loki repositioned himself, he moved so that he was now next to Kaleria. "I am not trying to shut you out."

"But you are." She said simply. "I get that you are upset, talk to me about it."

Loki sighed, rubbing his temples. "There is nothing to talk about."

"I can't make you tell me." Kaleria sighed.

"Everything will be fine." Loki tried to reassure her but she only felt an empty promise. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." Kaleria said.

"Lying isn't a healthy trait." Loki replied.

Kaleria raised an eyebrow, looking at him through slightly narrowed eyes. "Says the God of Lies."

Loki smirked. "Tell me what happened."

"A lot, actually. I had to make a lot of decisions for our wedding, alone." She said defensively. "It would have been easier if I had you to help."

"I think I saved myself a headache." Loki chuckled. "You're a brave warrior."

Kaleria elbowed him as she stood up leaving Loki to rub his arm. "Can you please try to be around a little more?"

"I cannot make any promises." Loki said somewhat disinterested as he stood.

Kaleria, unsatisfied with his answer, walked over to the door and opened it. She pointed towards the hallway as she glared at Loki. "Then I cannot make any either."

Loki was slightly shocked at her bold behavior. He knew she was tired and he knew she was annoyed with him. The best and only option he had now was to leave her be. He walked towards the door, stopping in front of Kaleria to quickly kiss her on top of the forehead. "I will _try_ to be around more." Kaleria said nothing as Loki sighed, leaving her chambers. She closed the door behind him and walked to her bed, collapsing down on it in frustration…and finally falling asleep.

* * *

Her new found confidence was still a shock to her in the morning. She sat through breakfast in silence as the time continued around her. She told Loki to leave last night, for once, she was in control of her situation and not falling in some spell he would put her under. She sighed silent at how ridiculous that sounded. Loki, putting her under a spell, it was laughable.

She sat at the banquet hall table, staring at her eggs that were now getting cold. She sighed slightly, not out of frustration, but more relaxation. She was alone, it was quiet, and she was able to get lost in her own thought.

Being lost in thought however, had its disadvantages; such as not being able to hear the door to the banquet hall open or the sound of someone coming closer. It was only until he sat down across from her did she notice. Her eyes narrowed as he sat across from her, grinning. "Good morning."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You asked me to be around more." Loki replied, his face spelling mischief. "I thought we could have breakfast together."

"I already have breakfast." Kaleria said defensively.

"And it looks like you have hardly touched it, I can have mine brought out now and we can eat together."

"You're doing this to get a rise out of me." Kaleria accused him.

Loki placed a hand gently on his chest, with a clearly fake look of disbelief. "You believe I am doing this for a personal gain and not because I want to spend time with my soon to be wife?"

"Yes." Kaleria stated simply.

"You make me to be such a villain." Loki chuckled.

"No, not a villain; you just enjoy bothering me."

"You agreed to marry me." Loki reminded her. "Do not forget that."

"I highly doubt you'd let me." She replied as a frail woman came over to the table, placing down a plate of food for Loki. She left quickly when she noticed the looks Kaleria and Loki were giving each other.

Silence overtook the banquet hall as the two continued to stare at each other, neither one flinching. Loki was the first to look away as he took a fork full of eggs and eating them. Even the way he ate irked Kaleria in that very moment. She was annoyed with him, he knew it, and he played on that.

"You're not going to eat, darling?" That sent her over the edge.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, her body temperature rising. "Why are you here again?"

"You asked me to be." Loki practically sang, his carefree and detached tone irking Kaleria to the point where she lit her own food on fire. She stared wide eyed as she quickly waved her hand, extinguishing the flame. Loki made a clicking noise with his mouth. "How are you going to eat now?" He asked, pestering her more. Kaleria narrowed her eyes, concentrating on Loki's plate and with one quick motion; his food was now on fire. She waved her hand, extinguishing that flame as Loki looked up from his now burnt eggs at her incredulously. "Well, that was uncalled for."

"You are infuriating." Kaleria growled.

"This is going to be a fun marriage, I can tell." Loki's lips curled.

"You'll be lucky if we make it to the ceremony." Kaleria tried to regain her composure as she stood up from the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to tend to." She didn't wait for his retaliation; she just turned and swiftly left the banquet hall, cursing under her breath as she did.

* * *

"You were upset that he was not around to help you, and now that he is you're upset that he won't go away?" Sif asked as they once more tried to decide on flowers this time without the help of clumsy Volstagg.

Kaleria groaned. "When you say it like that it sounds ridiculous."

"Because it _is_ ridiculous…" Sif replied with a sigh as she watched Kaleria pace. "Can you at least take a moment from pacing and look at these flowers with me?"

"I'm too flustered now." Kaleria continued pacing.

"Well someone has to help me with these flowers, the wedding is swiftly approaching."

"I can be of service." Kaleria nearly fell over as Loki walked closer to the women, grinning. "My presence was requested by Lady Kaleria today, after all." If looks could kill, Loki would have been dead by now.

"You're really doing this to me?" Kaleria asked in defeat as she looked at Loki.

"You had asked me to be around for this and now I am." Loki replied. "I do not see an issue here."

"You're being facetious about it." Kaleria sighed in frustration before turning to Sif. "See what I mean?" Sif smiled sympathetically.

Loki turned to Sif with an apologetic smile, whether he actually meant it, Kaleria would debate for a long time. "I'm going to need some time with Kaleria; she really needs a break."

Kaleria looked at Sif with pleading eyes. "Please don't make me go with him."

"I think you two need some alone time." Sif reluctantly agreed with Loki. "You're getting married in a few days and this is how you're acting."

"That's not my fault." Kaleria defended.

"In marriage it no longer is one person but two." Sif continued. "So you're both at fault here."

Kaleria deflated in defeat as she looked at Loki. "Fine, let's spend _quality_ time together." Loki snickered as he and Kaleria left together.

* * *

Kaleria walked much faster than Loki in attempts to lose him as they walked; he actually had trouble keeping up with her. "Can you slow down?" He called to her, finally turning his quick walk into a jog as he caught up to Kaleria, running in front of her to force her to stop all together. He could see the waterworks in her eyes, yet she was refusing to actually cry the tears that were waiting. His expression softened. "Kali…"

"How do you expect we make this work?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"We can and we will." Loki said reassuringly as he pulled Kaleria into his chest, kissing her forehead. They stood there in silence as Kaleria's body trembled. She would not cry, at least not willingly; no matter how many tears tried to break free. Loki sighed as he ran his hand through her fiery hair. "Kali, I know I have been acting _different_ lately." He began, receiving a nod from Kaleria; causing him to smile. "And I am sorry, truly I am." He continued. "Give me time, things will change soon, I can assure you."

"I want to help." Kaleria added with frustration in her voice. "I know something is tearing at you and I want to help resolve it."

"I know." Loki sighed as he continued to stroke his hand through her hair. "It is something I need to resolve on my own." He continued. "Things will be different, I will change this, I promise."

Kaleria pulled away slightly to look up at Loki. "I really dislike you today."

Loki chuckled. "That's fine because I love you always."

Kaleria choked out a laugh as she wrapped her arms around her soon to be husband. "We need to stop irritating each other."

"Where's the fun in that?" Loki asked. "That's what brought us together in the first place."

"Yes but one of these days it's going to go too far." Kaleria commented as she pulled away from Loki completely and began walking again towards her chambers. Loki followed in step, matching hers to keep up.

"We have yet to go _too far_ with our behavior." Kaleria raised an eyebrow in response as Loki chuckled. "Fine, we will never go far enough that we hate each other."

"We already do hate each other." Kaleria corrected.

"It's a love hate type of thing." Loki added forcing Kaleria to smile. "However, overall it's a love type of thing."

Kaleria and Loki stopped walking as soon as they reached Kaleria's chambers. "I think I need to lie down for a while."

"Is that something I may join you with, or do you still wish me gone?" Loki asked.

Kaleria rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. "You may join me until I can't stand your presence anymore." Loki smirked in response as the two entered Kaleria's chambers for the afternoon.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **I wonder if anyone is catching the little hints I've placed in the last few chapters... hmm.. Well, we'll find out shortly I suppose. Thanks for reading, and remember to review! The more reviews the faster the next chapter arrives!


	16. Party Crashers

**Hey y'all! You guys get a super crazy long chapter today to last you the entire weekend while I'm gone! **

**I didn't want to end this chapter on a happy note... plus I wanted to move us even closer to solving our mystery with Kaleria and Loki and get back to present day... so there's that.**

**Anyway, we reached over 300 views in one day for the last chapter which is awesome! I just wish more people were reviewing and saying hi.**

**To those who are, you rock. I love you guys. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Well, you know the drill.**

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy! **

* * *

_She was alone in the icy desert, snow falling gently as she walked forward hesitantly; her eyes trying to focus on any signs of life but found none as she took in whatever surroundings she could. Icy caverns casting shadows in the night leaving much to be desired. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the burning cold of the world she was in. Alone, cold and quiet, she needed a way out._

_Kaleria noticed the bright brilliance of a rainbow ahead within an icy cavern ahead. Her immediate thought was Asgard and the Bifrost, so she chose to venture forth. She needed shelter from the cold, she needed a way out, and this was her only hope. She entered the cavern, escaping the snowfall, the cold still unbearable as she continued deeper within the cavern, following the rainbow light._

_Along the walls of the cavern were rainbow streaks, similar to the Bifrost. Curious, Kaleria followed the streaks as they grew larger, leading her deeper in the cavern. As she walked, she began to feel the familiar floating sensation the Bifrost had given her before. She kept going, pressing on, she kept pushing forward to keep that familiar feeling._

_The lights began to form around her, the familiar rainbow brilliance. Her body felt weightless as she was blinded by a bright light. The light faded quickly and soon she was able to recognize her surroundings. She was on Asgard again, she knew that for sure. She was in a room that held many different and strange object. A golden gauntlet, a table of life and time, and many others surrounded her as she walked closer to the back; a blue glow at the end catching her eye as she walked closer to the object._

_She stood in front of the glowing blue object, recognizing it from the history book she had read a few weeks ago. "The Casket of Ancient Winters…" She muttered to no one in particular as she stared at the casket. She remembered reading about the Casket; the book stated that only a Frost Giant could use its power to unleash a terrible ice power._

_She looked up from the Casket to see Loki standing on the opposite side now. He was staring down at it curiously. "Loki?" No answer. Kaleria watched in horror as he went to reach for the Casket. "Loki no, it will hurt you!" She panicked as Loki grabbed the Casket with both hands, holding it firmly. To her surprise, nothing happened to him. As Kaleria was about to speak, a noise came from behind them. Kaleria turned quickly to see three Frost Giants appear from where she had. "Loki, we have to run!" Kaleria said as she turned back to him only to stare wide eyed. Loki was now the same dark blue her nightmares had held before, and the same ruby eyes staring at her._

* * *

Kaleria's eyes shot open, she was disoriented at first but soon was back to normal as she stared across the dark room. She did not have to turn around to know she was alone in her bed, she could feel his absence behind her and it left her uneasy. It had been leaving her uneasy for the past few days. He had spent most of the night with her and once she drifted off to sleep he'd leave. She tried her hardest to fight sleep, tried her hardest to catch him leaving in hopes to make him stay. She never did. Now with the nightmares returning more prominent than ever, she needed him.

Last night was the exception. Even though she wanted him next to her, she was not allowed to have him there on the night before their wedding. A night she would have traded just to have him be at her side, just for this one night of comfort, even if it were a short while.

She slowly sat up, steadying herself as she stood up from the bed. Her heart was ready for her wedding but her mind kept screaming that something was wrong, yet, she did not know what.

It was still early in the morning, too early for anyone to be stirring just yet. She quickly dressed and left her room to go for a walk to clear her head.

She passed by a few Asgardian women who were decorating and preparing for the wedding. Kaleria forced smiles at the women as they congratulated her on her big day. She was out of it; Kaleria could not focus or force happiness. She was still concerned about her dreams, if they meant anything and why she was having them. She was worried for Loki and his distant behavior as of late, where he was running off to. She felt defeated and torn.

Kaleria found herself wandering towards the Bifrost, crossing the rainbow bridge and down towards Heimdall, her mind immediately remembering her first nightmare with Heimdall and Loki. She inhaled deeply as she walked into the golden room; Heimdall eyed her as though he knew she was coming. "A bride on her wedding day found wandering, how odd." His voice said with a hint of knowing.

"What am I missing, Heimdall?" Kaleria asked wearily. "I must be missing something."

"Maybe you are not missing anything." Heimdall said. "Maybe you are seeing everything clearly."

Kaleria played with a strand of her hair. "I worry for him. I worry for what I dream."

"Love can be blinding and love can help you see things more clearly." Heimdall nodded. "You must decide what it is doing for you."

Kaleria sighed as she narrowed her eyes with a smile. "Must you always speak in riddles?"

"It comes with the job." Heimdall joked, receiving a laugh from Kaleria.

"I am getting married today, Heimdall." She stated in wonder. "I left my home months ago, I learned to better control my powers, I found love in an unlikely companion, and now I am marrying him." She looked back at Asgard. "Life seems to be falling in place."

Heimdall nodded. "But you are unsure how your new husband will be."

"I worry for him lately."

"The Prince of Asgard will come around." Heimdall stated as a matter of fact.

"I hope today will open his eyes to a better future." Kaleria changed the subject all together. "Do you ever dream Heimdall?"

"I like to think when I see the souls of others that that is how I dream." Heimdall replied.

"Well, that is quite poetic." Kaleria smiled.

"You have somewhere to be, do you not?" Heimdall's lips curled slightly.

Kaleria stretched slightly as she looked back to Asgard. "I suppose I do."

"You do not want to be late for your own wedding."

Kaleria smiled. "Thank you, Heimdall."

"I am always here." He offered. Kaleria nodded in response as she turned and headed back down the rainbow bridge. The rest of Asgard was waking and she had a wedding to attend.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sif asked with a disapproving glare, her arms folded. She was already dressed in a long red dress; her hair was down in loose curls. She looked beautiful, as she always though her big sister looked. "You know you are getting married today, correct?"

"I know." Kaleria said as her attention turned to her dress. "I am here now, does that not matter?"

Sif sighed. "Yes, you are here, you are late, but you are here."

"Is Loki here?" Kaleria asked.

"He was with Thor earlier." Sif could see right through Kaleria and her doubt. "He is ready, are you?"

Kaleria nodded with a confident smile, one she had not worn in a while. "I'm ready."

Sif smiled, bringing her sister in for a hug. "I am so proud of you and the woman you have become."

"I am eternally grateful for you taking me in." Kaleria said.

Sif pulled away from Kaleria, taking in the sight of her sister. "You are my sister; I would never turn you away." Sif's eyes began to water slightly. "And now you are getting married, what has happened?"

Kaleria laughed her voice shaky as her own tears began to form. "Sif, there's no crying on my wedding day."

"Yes, of course." Sif said as she wiped a quick tear that had fallen. "Now come, we must get you dressed."

Kaleria felt beautiful, for once she felt no comparison to her sister, and she felt only peace. Her white dress moved gracefully with her own movements as she stood outside the banquet hall, Sif standing beside her. This was it, she was marrying Loki, and everything was falling in to place. In Kaleria's mind, the wedding would help distract Loki the next few days, especially with the crowning ceremony approaching quickly. She was marrying the man that infuriated her so much and yet she was crazy about it. This was it.

"Ready?" Sif asked eagerly, causing Kaleria to swallow hard. Sif noticed the small hesitation with Kaleria, her smile fading. "Are you not ready?"

"No, no, no." Kaleria said, taking a deep breath. "I am ready, just nervous, but I am ready!" Sif's smile returned as she looked to the door.

"It's time."

* * *

Kaleria walked down the aisle after Sif, avoiding eye contact with anyone but Loki at the end of the aisle. She was afraid if she looked at any other face her confidence would leave her. There he was, standing confidently in his royal Asgardian armor, waiting for her. A sinking feeling took over as she looked at Loki. She wasn't sure exactly why but, something was wrong. He smiled at her, giving her her own smile on her lips as she finally reached Loki, nodded slightly at her before Odin forcefully brought down his staff to silence the room; he began speaking. "Today, we witness the joining of two souls." His voice reigned supreme over the grand hall. "Loki, of Asgard." He motioned to Loki. "And Kaleria, of Vanaheim." He motioned to Kaleria. "We join their souls as one, in holy matrimony set by the ways of our ancestors and a legacy to carry forth to our later generations." Odin paused. "The rings; symbolic in their nature; marriage is a whole, a circle, a bond that cannot be broken easily." Thor walked forward, handing two silver rings to Odin. "I, Odin, of Asgard, join your souls, Loki and Kaleria, with these rings; you will be wed, should you accept the responsibility. What say you, Loki?" Odin turned to Loki, whom smiled.

"I accept." His voice confident, Kaleria felt her heart begin to flutter as Odin turned to her.

"With these rings, you will be wed, should you accept the responsibility. What say you, Kaleria?" Odin's voice echoed through her ears as she inhaled deeply.

"I accept." She smiled.

Odin put a silver ring on Loki's ring finger, and one on Kaleria's. She looked down at it momentarily to admire it. It was a simple silver band that matched Loki's. "By the words of the All Father and by the witnesses here today, you are now one."

The crowd began to cheer as Loki closed the gap between Kaleria and himself, leaning down and kissing her lovingly. Kaleria, smiling into the kiss, returned the gesture. It has happened, the deed is done. She was married… nothing could go wrong… right?

* * *

The feast began almost as immediately as they were pronounced man and wife; this did not really shock Kaleria, Asgardians were known for their impeccable feasts and eating habits… and for their drinking. It felt as though Kaleria had been swept up in a whirlwind, she found herself standing in the middle of the room with Loki as many Asgardians came up to them to give their blessing. She hardly spoke; Loki did most of that for her. His arm securely wrapped around the small of her back, he held her close. "You seemed nervous today." He spoke softly. "I was afraid you would turn around and walk back out."

"I almost did." She admitted sheepishly.

"Nerves, my love?" Loki asked quickly before thanking another Asgardian for their well wishes.

"Uncertainty." Kaleria corrected.

"And what are you uncertain of this time?" Loki asked.

"I'm not even sure." Kaleria admitted as Loki gently turned her to face him.

"Things will be different, I promised you that." Loki said.

"I know." Kaleria admitted in defeat, there was no way should could explain the sinking feeling especially if she herself was unsure of it.

Loki leaned forward, kissing Kaleria on the forehead. "Now, now love." He said. "It's our wedding day, we cannot have a frown, now can we?"

Kaleria smiled slightly. "I guess not."

"Now come, it is customary that we sit at the head of the table with the All Father." Loki said, offering his arm. Kaleria graciously took it as they headed to the head of the table. She decided to push her concerns aside for now; it was, after all, her wedding day.

* * *

Kaleria found herself wandering out to the balcony; she needed the fresh air and a moment to get away from the constant 'congratulations' of others. She was also a little inebriated from the toasts. She put her back against the balcony railing and looked inside at the party, a half empty mug held in her hand lazily as she spectated.

Thor had noticed her from inside the banquet hall and had made his way out to the balcony. Kaleria smiled in recognition as he smiled back at her. "What's this?" He asked. "Should you not be inside celebrating?"

"I needed air." Kaleria admitted, taking a swig of her mead.

"I can see that." Thor chuckled as he stood next to Kaleria. "You bring joy to my brother's life, I hope you know that."

"And he brings joy to mine."

Thor grew somewhat serious. "I know things have been… rough lately for you two, for him." He said looking in at the party. "He is cold and distant to even me now after the decision."

"He truly believed he would be King." Kaleria said.

"He would have made a great King." Thor began. "I just wish he did not take that aggression out on me, or even you."

"He will come around, Thor." Who was she trying to convince? This was exactly her worry.

"I know your heart does not truly believe that." Thor smiled sympathetically as he looked to Kaleria. "You and I both fear that Loki may never get over this."

"He disappears often." Kaleria added. "I know not where he goes but, he leaves at strange hours and sometimes he does not return for long periods."

"He truly loves you, he has loved you from the moment he first met you." Thor added.

"And he loves you, you're his brother." Kaleria said. "Nothing can change that. It is not your fault."

"My new sister-in-law is wise beyond her years." Thor said.

"Not wise." Kaleria said taking another swig. "Just a little drunk." Thor laughed which in turn caused Kaleria to laugh with him, distracting both of them from their new visitor.

"And now you plan to take my wife?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and unamused tone.

"We were just talking." Kaleria said as her smile faded.

Loki looked at Kaleria, then to Thor. "Loki, I was just talking-"Thor began.

"Yes, yes, talking." Loki interrupted. "That's exactly what you do, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked, concerned.

"Thor, I think I need to talk with my husband." Kaleria said sternly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, unsure if he really should leave Kaleria alone.

Kaleria looked at him. "Yes, we'll be right in."

Thor nodded, walking towards the banquet hall and stopping by Loki. "Brother, I-"Loki just brushed passed Thor and walked towards Kaleria, Thor's shoulders deflated slightly as he went inside.

Kaleria eyed Loki carefully, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing?" She asked in disbelief.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Loki's voice was cold, distant.

"We were just talking, Loki." Kaleria said defensively.

"About what?" Loki asked. "About how great he is and how lesser I am?"

"Why is there such competition between you two?" Kaleria asked. "Thor loves you, Thor worries for you." She felt her body begin to heat up. "I worry for you."

"Worrying is for the weak." Loki retorted. "I am fine."

"Clearly that is not the case." Kaleria rolled her eyes.

"Things will be different." Loki began.

"You keep saying that." Kaleria sighed in frustration; she was truly tired of this game. "We are married now, Loki. It is you and I, existing, remember?" She was desperately trying to reach out to him. "It feels like only I am the one existing." She walked closer to Loki, her body cooling down as she placed a hand on his arm. "King or not, you are the one I want to be with, you before all this. Come back to me."

Loki looked down at her. "Everything I do, I do for you, for us."

"I know, and you try so hard to achieve the unattainable." Kaleria spoke softer now.

"I achieved you, did I not?"

Kaleria smiled, she knew she was forgiving him and his actions too easily. "I was yours from the beginning."

"You lie."

"I learned from the best." Loki's lips curled as he pulled Kaleria close to him, kissing her softly. His lips were almost freezing compared to her warm ones. Kaleria was the first to pull away, reluctantly, but she knew she had to. "You are trouble, Odinson. I know it."

"You knew it from the start." He commented with his signature grin. "I cannot be held accountable now." Kaleria playfully rolled her eyes as Loki continued. "Let's go to my…" He smiled, correcting himself. "Our chambers."

"We are just going to leave our wedding party?" Kaleria asked.

"No one would notice; they're all in too high of spirits." Loki replied with a slight shrug.

"Again, you're trouble." Kaleria shook her head. "And now you're bringing me into it."

"As my wife, you are now obligated to join in the fun." Loki took her hand in his. "Shall we?"

Kaleria sighed with a smile. "We shall."

* * *

The room was quiet as Kaleria dressed in a more elegant green dress, a wedding present from Frigga. The dress had been made of star dust and dragon scales to help prevent any unnecessary burning. Precautions were always necessary. The air was stiff as she eyed Loki out of the corner of her eye. He was dressed in his Asgardian armor, his body still as he looked out the window of their now shared chambers.

They were married a full three days and everything was fine up until today. Kaleria had known he'd act distant today. It was Thor's coronation. She tried her best to tame her unruly red hair, sighing as that feat became too much for her, and walked over to Loki. She placed a loving hand on his forearm, causing him to jump slightly. "My love, I know today will be hard but, we will move forward from this."

Loki just nodded as he turned to face his wife fully now. "Let's not worry about this." Kaleria pursed her lips, she wanted to comfort him, she wanted him to open up and reveal his true thoughts on the situation. Yet, she knew that was a Pandora box even _she_ did not want to open today. "You look beautiful today, my wife."

"You don't look half bad yourself." She forced a smile as she leaned up to kiss Loki softly on the lips. Even his kisses today were lackluster. "We should get going." Loki nodded, offering his arm hesitantly. Kaleria locked arms with Loki and headed out of their chambers and to the great hall.

* * *

"Kali, Loki!" Sif approached her sister and new brother-in-law.

Loki leaned down to Kaleria, speaking softly. "I have to go to the front, I will see you later." He kissed her cheek gently as he left Kaleria with her sister.

Sif looked to Kaleria questioningly as Loki left without another word. "He has to be with his family."

Sif nodded in understanding. "How is he today?"

"As well as he is to be expected." Kaleria shrugged.

"You look beautiful." Sif commented.

"Wedding present from Frigga." Kaleria smiled slightly as the women were joined by Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.

"My Ladies, you both look breathtaking, as always." Fandral bowed his head.

Sif and Kaleria rolled their eyes playfully, chuckling as they realized how similar they truly were. "Good morning warriors." Kaleria smiled.

"How is married life, Kali?" Fandral asked with a charming smile.

"Blissful." She laughed slightly.

"We should be heading to our seats." Hogun commented. "The ceremony will begin soon."

"Yes, the sooner we finish this ceremony, the sooner we can feast!" Volstagg said with a hearty laugh.

Fandral offered his arm to Kaleria. "May I escort you?"

"Fandral, I am a married woman now." Kaleria teased.

"Ah, yes. Shame really." Fandral motioned to Sif. "But this lovely lady is not."

"I will not be your second choice." Sif laughed. "Come Kali." Volstagg and Hogun laughed at Fandral's rejection from both sisters as the group headed to their appropriate seats.

The group found themselves towards the front of the ceremony, being loyal friends of Thor and now part of the family. "It's weird being so close." Kaleria commented.

"You'll have to get used to it, you're part of the royal family now." Fandral replied.

"That means first pickings at all feasts, you lucky lady." Volstagg swooned at the thought of food.

Kaleria laughed. "Always thinking of your stomach, Volstagg? I'll sneak you some _early pickings_ to make up for it." Volstagg simply laughed in reply.

"You will become his favorite person if you do." Hogun said with a smile.

"Pity, I thought I already was." Kaleria added.

"Your time with Loki truly brings out your fun side." Fandral noted as the group agreed.

"She was wonderful before him." Sif commented with a smile to her sister.

Before Kaleria could reply, the room went quiet as Odin and Frigga entered the room. Everyone knelt down before the King and Queen as they walked to Odin's throne. They were followed by Loki whom walked with grace and nobility. Kaleria was slightly relieved at how regal he looked, unlike this morning. The mask he wore today was working, fooling everyone in the room. No one would be the wiser.

Loki stood a few steps down from Frigga, his hands clasped in front of him as he stood tall and proud. Kaleria felt a little more at ease watching him.

Her attention returned to the rest of the room as it erupted in cheers and applause as Thor entered, wielding Mjolnir and smiling at the crowd. He was showing off, tossing Mjolnir with ease, cheering with the crowd. Kaleria felt her heart sink as she thought of Loki, her attention immediately turning to him. His face was blank, no emotion what so ever.

"Oh please." She heard Sif muttered next to her, rolling her eyes playfully at Thor. "He's a show off." Kaleria just nodded as her attention remained on Loki.

Thor reached Odin, kneeling before him as Odin quieted the room by banging his spear to the floor. "Thor Odinson." His voice echoed. "My heir, my first born." He continued. Kaleria felt her attention come and go throughout Odin's speech. Her mind still set on Loki as she watched him carefully. He was remaining calm, cool, and collected on the outside… but she knew inside he was screaming. "It is a fit companion for a King." Kaleria knew Odin was getting closer to finishing his ceremony and crowning Thor. "Thor, Odinson, do you swear to guard to the Nine Realms?"

"I swear!" Thors voice echoed.

Kaleria felt a cold shiver travel up her body. She looked to Sif. "Do you feel that?" She whispered. Sif nodded slightly.

"I felt cold…" She agreed.

Fandral joined the conversation. "We all feel it…"

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin continued in the background.

"I swear!" Thor yelled eagerly.

Kaleria really began to feel the chill now, and not a pleasant coolness against her skin. This was a rough cold that she had felt before… oddly enough in a nightmare. "Something's wrong…" She whispered. Her eyes locked onto a banner above her, the bottom beginning to freeze slightly.

"Frost Giants…" Odin's voice was low in recognition as the faint sound of a battle below was heard.

Sif and the Warriors reached for their weapons quickly as Thor raced out of the room with Mjolnir. The room was in panic as warriors left to fight. "Stay here!" Sif ordered to Kaleria as she left with the Warriors Three.

Kaleria nodded as her main focus was to get to Loki. She ran to where she last saw him standing only to find him missing. She was greeted by the concerned face of Frigga. "He left a little after Thor ran out."

"I should go too." Kaleria said.

"We may need you here." Frigga commented. "Loki can handle himself." Kaleria nodded as her attention turned to the frozen banner once more. "You felt the cold, did you not?"

Kaleria turned her attention back to Frigga. "I did, it was harsh." Frigga noticed the recognition in her eyes.

"You've felt it before?"

"Once…" Kaleria admitted, looking away from Frigga. "In a nightmare…"

* * *

**We made it to the first Thor timeline story thing! Huzzah! Leave me some nice reviews to come back to! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Talk of Treason

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and especially to those reviewing! I really enjoy reading what everyone has to say, even critiques or questions and try to answer and respond as best as I can. So thank you for that.**

**We're getting more into the movieverse now, I don't want to copy the script line for line so you'll definitely see changes from original text in the movies. Hope that's kosher with y'all.**

**And of course...**

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!   
**

* * *

A few guards returned to the grand hall giving a sigh of relief to those in panic. Kaleria skimmed the crowd for familiar faces, her heart racing as she tried to pick Loki or Sif from the crowd. She tuned in and out to different conversations, hearing talk of 'Frost Giants', 'The Destroyer protected us', and 'They came in undetected'. "Undetected?" Kaleria muttered to no one in particular, that one stuck with her.

"Kali!" She heard from across the room. Kaleria's attention turned to the entrance of the grand hall, Sif's smile of relief easy to see amongst the crowd. Kaleria rushed over to her sister, weaving in and out of the crowd until she reached her, embracing in a tight hug.

"What happened?" Kaleria asked as the two sister's pulled away. "Where's Loki?"

Sif was unsure how to answer as she shrugged. "Loki is fine; Frost Giants somehow made way to the All Father's relic's room."

"Did Heimdall?" Kaleria began to ask.

"No one knows how, not even him." Sif gently grabbed Kaleria's arm. "Come with me, we are meeting in the banquet hall." She said. "We have much to discuss…"

The girls left the grand hall and headed for the banquet hall with a hurried pace. "Something you are not telling me." Kaleria said.

"There was a fight." Sif sighed. "We all went to the relic room; the Destroyer handled the Frost Giants. The All Father and Thor had a disagreement."

"A disagreement?" Kaleria asked.

"That is where we are going now, to comfort Thor." Sif said and the two girls reached the banquet hall doors, standing there to greet them where the Warriors Three.

"My Lady, it's good to see you safe." Fandral commented when the sister's came closer.

"You too." Kaleria replied, looking at the Warriors. "All of you."

With that, a crash came from inside the banquet hall. The group looked to each other with concern before rushing in.

* * *

The banquet hall was a mess, the table, once covered with food, now flipped. The food spilled all over the floor, causing a cry of pain from Volstagg. "All this food, wasted!" His voice trembled.

"Redecorating, are we?" Sif commented with a raised eyebrow.

"It breaks the heart…" Volstagg continued as Fandral placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kaleria tuned out the conversation behind her with Volstagg, her attention immediately focused on Loki whom was sitting next to Thor, speaking to him softly. Their conversation grew a little louder as Thor stood. "No… stop there! I know that look!" Loki called to his brother.

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor stated as a matter of fact.

"It's madness." Loki assured him.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg commented from behind, he had finally stopped crying over the spilt food.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor said as Kaleria's eyes went wide.

"We're going where?" She asked, looking to Loki for a sense of comfort. He gave her an unsatisfied look in return.

"Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, this is not one you must break." Sif said.

Kaleria took this opportunity within their protest to stand near Loki; he looked at her with a comforting smile. "It's good to see you safe, I am sorry I left you."

"I could handle myself if need be." Kaleria said returning his smile. "I'm glad you're safe."

Loki nodded, taking Kaleria's hand within his and kissing the back of it. The two shared a quick moment before being thrown back into the conversation amongst Thor, Sif and the Warriors. "You're not going to let my brother and I take all the glory, are you?"

Loki nearly fell over as he and Kaleria turned to the conversation. "What?" He asked.

Thor looked to Loki. "You're coming with me."

"Yes, of course…" Loki began. "I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone. I will be at his side."

Kaleria looked at Loki before replying. "I will join you."

Loki slightly narrowed his eyes at Kaleria. "Not a good idea."

"It's a grand idea!" Thor chimed in. "I knew you could be counted on!"

"And I will join." Fandral added along with Volstagg, and Hogun.

"I fear we will live to regret this." Sif said with a sigh. "But let us go in to battle."

Loki gently touched Kaleria's arm, pulling her slightly closer to him as the group began to leave. "Jotunheim is a cold, barren, wasteland… I don't know how you will fare in such extreme cold."

Kaleria smiled reassuringly. "I will fare better knowing I am by your side."

"This could be dangerous Kali."

"When has it not?" She teased. "I can fend for myself, I proved myself to you on Vanaheim, did I not?"

Loki sighed, nodding in defeat. He knew there was no changing Kaleria's mind as the two followed the rest of the group to the Bifrost.

* * *

"We must find a way past Heimdall." Thor commented as the group neared the Observatory.

"That will be no easy task." Volstagg added.

Kaleria looked to Sif, her face like stone as they walked. "Your thoughts?" Kaleria asked her sister.

"This is reckless." Sif sighed. "But I would never let Thor go in to battle like this alone." Kaleria nodded, understanding her sister's respect and loyalty to Thor. "Are you sure you will be fine within the cold?"

Kaleria forced a smile, knowing full well she was nervous. She also knew if she showed any sense of fear, Sif and Loki would send her back. "It'll be fun." Sif raised a knowing eyebrow as Kaleria smiled innocently.

The group stopped as they approached the Observatory and Heimdall. Loki had uttered something up ahead as he stepped forward to speak to Heimdall. Heimdall's voice echoed through Kaleria as he spoke. "You're not dressed warmly enough."

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked.

"The freezing cold of Jotunheim, it will kill you all in time, even Thor." Heimdall said, looking passed the group and to Kaleria. "You especially need to be careful." Kaleria felt a pit in her stomach, feeling Sif's glare on her, mostly out of worry. "You think you can deceive me? I who sees all?"

Kaleria was sure that Heimdall would not let them through at this point, she shuffled nervously as Thor stepped forward now, trying to talk to Heimdall. "Heimdall may we pass?"

"For ages I have guarded Asgard and kept it safe from those who would do it harm." Heimdall said, Kaleria had a bad feeling he was going to deny them at this point, only to be proved wrong as Heimdall finished. "I wish to know what happened."

"Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned." Thor said, walking passed Heimdall.

Sif looked to Kaleria, her look with concern as if asking her if she was sure. Kaleria nodded, walking with the group into the Observatory.

Loki had shuffled his way to Kaleria, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Last chance to turn around, Heimdall specifically said it wasn't safe for you."

Kaleria gritted her teeth. "I assure you, I am fine."

Loki sighed, nodding once more as Heimdall readied the key. "Be warned, I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm. If your return threatens safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you. You'll be left to die in the cold of Jotunheim."

Kaleria groaned. "Cheery parting words, Heimdall."

Heimdall inserted his sword into the panel, opening up the Bifrost. "You may pass." He said.

Thor walks to the vortex, grinning as he looked at the group. "Well, come on then."

Kaleria pushed ahead of the group, returning Thor's grin. "Let's go then."

Thor's smile grew at the sight of her eagerness before turning and heading into the vortex, Kaleria following after.

* * *

Her body immediately felt the cold the second she arrived. It stung through every part of her, ripping into her flesh. It felt like daggers dancing across her skin. She hissed in pain as she tried to force her body to heat faster. Thor looked at her with concern as she raised her hand. "It's fine…" She groaned as she forced herself to stand straight as the others passed through the Bifrost.

"Kali?" Sif could see Kaleria's discomfort the second she arrived. She went to wrap her arm around her sister as Kaleria jumped back.

"Don't!" She warned. "My body is overheating to compensate." Sif nodded understanding.

The group regained their focus as they faced forward, seeing Jotunheim in full now. The ice caverns ahead of them. Kaleria shivered, this place was all too familiar for her. "We shouldn't be here…" Hogun muttered.

"Too late now." Thor shrugged.

"Actually, we can always turn around." Fandral commented. "Go back to Asgard, sit by a warm fire."

"Perhaps we should wait." Loki suggested.

"For?" Thor asked.

"Survey the land, observe from a distance." Loki said.

"We don't have much time for that." Thor commented, passing a quick glance to Kaleria. She noticed his look and felt even more ashamed. Loki nodded, knowing he was right.

The group trudged behind Thor, Kaleria using as much energy as she could muster to keep her body at temperature. Loki had fallen back to walk next to her. "How are you doing?"

Kaleria looked at him, forcing a smile. "Never been better."

He gave her a simple 'yeah right' look as they continued walking. Kaleria was so focused on keeping her temperature neutral; she almost walked right into Hogun. The group had stopped at the central plaza of the Jotunheim castle. Kaleria noted how torn apart the place looked; she had read about their battle with Asgard so many years ago, it was amazing that they had not fixed the place since.

"What is your business here, Asgardian?" Kaleria didn't see the Jotun step forward to address the group. His voice was deep and sharp as ice.

"I speak only to your King." Thor said.

"Then speak." A voice echoed through the air. He moved forward into the light, his dark blue skin and red eyes. Kaleria felt as though she'd be sick. "I am Laufey, King of this Realm."

Kaleria couldn't focus her mind racing to her nightmares. Things clicking in her mind, she dreamt of the Jotuns before, she had nightmares of their invasion, of Loki holding the Casket. Her heart raced faster and faster, her nightmares were they trying to tell her something? She surveyed her surroundings, noticing more and more Jotuns stepped into the light. Her ears picking up one thing Laufey said that stood out. "The house of Odin is full of traitors." Her body ran cold at that thought. It made sense; someone had to have let them in…

"Now go, while I'll still allow it." Laufey addressed the group as a whole, his words like poison as it hit them.

"We accept your most gracious offer." Loki replied for Thor, the group looking with pleading eyes at Thor, begging to go.

The group turned, ready to leave. Kaleria felt relief wash over her as they began to leave. There was no fight and she was going to leave this horrible place finally. That's when she heard the clank of Thors hammer and the crackling of ice behind her. "Oh…no…" She whispered as she turned with the rest of the group.

The Jotuns bodies conjured ice armor onto their bodies, their arms extending into ice formed swords. The battle was beginning.

The group disbursed, fighting the Jotuns that came at them in great numbers. Kaleria was faced to face with her first Jotun; he towered over her small frame. He was smirking, noticing her lack of weapon. She panicked slightly, trying to heat her body as much as possible as the Jotun came closer, slashing at her with his ice blade. She jumped back, dodging most of the attacks.

Kaleria tripped, falling backwards on her behind. She stared up at the Jotun whom chuckled darkly, stabbing his blade right into her. Kaleria closed her eyes tightly, hearing Loki screaming her name. There was no pain… nothing. She opened her eyes in confusion. The ice sword had melted once it touched her skin; the Jotun looked at her with similar confusion. "It… melted…" She muttered. "Of course…" She felt a little dumb at this realization before narrowing her eyes at the Jotun. "You should be careful who you stab." She replied, forcing her hands forward as a wave of fire came rushing out, igniting the Jotun and soon melting him.

Kaleria stood up; regaining her footing as another Jotun came charging towards her. Once again, Kaleria focused all her energy, blasting a fire ball in the Jotuns direction, his body engulfing in flames. With each conjure, her body felt weaker and weaker by the second. She had trouble staying focused on her gifts and found she was losing control at times.

Kaleria leaned forward, catching her breath with her hands on her knees. Three Jotuns had seen this as their opportunity and charged at her. She looked and saw Loki behind one of the Jotuns, his eyes wide with fear as he helplessly watched his wife get attacked. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before letting out a yell of rage. Her entire body igniting in flames as the Jotuns attacked, the fire completely incinerating them as it raged on. She collapsed to her knees, her eyes opening barely enough to see the orange glow of her skin.

Sif had run over at this point, stopping before she almost touched Kaleria. "Come on, we must go!" Her voice pleaded.

Kaleria nodded, forcing herself up to her feet, looking at her sister whose expression was one of a fear and concern. "What?"

"Your skin is completely orange… and your hair is on fire…" She said in somewhat shock.

"Sif, Kali!" Volstagg yelled to them, snapping them out of their shock as they ran after the Warriors, Thor, and Loki. "We have to go!" Volstagg shouted. Kaleria noticed Volstagg and Hogun were holding up Fandral as they ran.

The group ran to their original starting point, the ice crackling below them as they ran, the sound of the Jotuns gaining on them. They made it to their starting point, only to realize they were standing at the edge of a cliff, the Jotuns closing in on them. Kaleria's body had lost its orange shade, her hair no longer on fire, and her vision becoming hazy. "Not now…" She muttered. "Focus Kali…" She told herself.

Sif looked to her sister in concern. "Kali…"

"No, be ready to fight…" Kaleria motioned as the group stared face to face with the army of Jotuns.

Thor swung his hammer, ready for the final battle. Kaleria could see in face a knowing defeat was imminent. She looked to Loki; he glanced at her, giving her a concerned look. She simply mouthed 'I love you' to him, which he smiled grimly in response.

The Jotuns were closing in; the group knew they were done for… Yet, within the last moments, the sky opened up as the roar of the Bifrost echoed throughout Jotunheim, the rainbow lighting up the sky. All of Jotunheim froze as the appearance of Sleipnir carrying the heavily armored Odin, Gungnir in his hand.

Within mere seconds of Odin's arrival, a small ice bridge is formed, Laufey rising with it to face Odin equally. The two began to exchange heavy words. All Kaleria could remember of the conversation was the talks of war before they were all quickly transported to the Observatory once more…

* * *

"Get them to the healers, now!" Odin barked, pointing to Fandral and herself. She had not realized what shape she was in until she noticed Sif had wrapped her arm around her. She was disoriented, lost, her energy fading greatly as they left quickly.

* * *

Kaleria's eyes fluttered open; she was lying down in the infirmary, her body still weak but not as bad as before. Sif was sitting by her side, a worried smile on her lips, she was just happy her sister was alive. "You should not have fought with us. It was dangerous temperatures for you."

"Live and learn." Kaleria forced out, as she attempted to sit. Sif narrowed her eyes at her irresponsible sister.

"That… thing you did…" Sif started.

"I don't know…" Kaleria replied. "I just felt the need to defend myself and forced as much energy as I could…"

"Your skin turned orange, like when you heat metal." Sif commented. "Your hair was on fire… no… your hair _was_ fire."

"I guess it's a defense mechanism of mine…" Kaleria sighed. "One that I do not plan to use ever again." Kaleria looked around. "How is Fandral?"

"He is fine, he's up and ready to go."

"Can I leave?" Kaleria asked.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Sif asked. "You used a lot of energy today."

"I'll feel better once I am up and ready to go." Kaleria said. "How is everyone, how is Loki and Thor?"

Sif's expression was blank, her eyes avoiding Kaleria's. "We have to meet with Loki…"

"Why, what's going on?" Kaleria asked.

"Just…" Sif sighed. "Let's just go, if you're ready."

Kaleria nodded, sensing her sister's stress as she shakily got off the infirmary bed, and followed Sif to where Loki and the Warriors were.

Kaleria did not even have a minute to process the solemn faces in the room. Loki was already holding her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "You had me worried."

"I'm fine." Kaleria gave him a reassuring smile. "Just tired is all."

"Come, sit." Loki led his wife to a seat near his.

Kaleria looked around the room, eyeing Fandral. "How are you?"

Fandral smiled weakly. "I should be asking you, fireball."

"Fireball?" She asked, slightly amused. Her amused expression fading quickly as she noticed the absence of Thor and the grim faces around her. "Where's Thor?"

Volstagg sighed. "We should have never let him go."

"There was no stopping him." Sif replied looking to Kaleria. "By ruling of the All Father… Thor has been banished…"

"Banished?" Kaleria repeated in shock.

"At least he's only banished and not dead." Fandral added. "We'd all be dead if that guard had not told Odin where we were."

"A guard knew where we went?" Kaleria asked.

"Yes, how did the guard know?" Volstagg added his question.

"I told him." The room fell silent as all eyes turned to Loki.

"What?" Fandral was the first to speak.

"I told him to tell Odin the moment we left. He should receive a flogging for taking so long." Loki muttered, avoiding the gazes of his comrades.

"You told the guard?" Volstagg's question was more of a confirmation.

"I saved our lives, and Thors!" Loki defended. "I had no idea that father would banish him."

"Loki… maybe you can change his mind?" Kaleria chimed in, receiving a slight glare from Loki.

"Yes, Loki, maybe you can talk some sense to the All Father. Convince him to change his mind!" Sif said.

"And if I do, then what?" Loki glowered. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but he is arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs for a King?"

Kaleria watched the Warriors and Sif exchange quick glances, her eyes fixated on Loki as he left the room quickly. "He may speak of the good of Asgard… but he's always been jealous of Thor." Sif commented.

Kaleria shot daggers at Sif. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We should be grateful to Loki, he _did_ save our lives." Volstagg chimed in, trying to keep the peace.

"Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin." Hogun said the returning pit in Kaleria's stomach was hard to ignore as that familiar sentence returned. "A master of magic could easily bring three Jotuns into Asgard…"

"What are you suggesting, Hogun?" Kaleria looked at him accusingly. "You think my husband is a traitor?"

"I have to agree with Kali here." Fandral spoke in her defense. "Loki is known for his mischief but what you are suggesting here is something else entirely…"

"Who else could elude Heimdall's gaze?" Sif looked to her sister apologetically. "Kali… I'm sorry but it does seem suspicious."

"This is my husband we are talking about, Sif." Kaleria said with a slightly panicked tone. "You're suggesting treason about the man I married, how do you expect me to react to this?"

Volstagg looked to Kaleria with a solemn look. "The ceremony was interrupted before Thor was crowned King."

"Coincidence." Kaleria hissed; she couldn't believe what she was hearing, though her gut was telling her something else entirely.

"We should speak to the All Father…" Sif added.

"And tell him what, exactly?" Fandral said, defending Kaleria and Loki. "Just tell him, 'Oh by the way, we think your son just betrayed the throne. And do us a favor, bring back Thor. There's a good fellow!'" He looked to Kaleria with a slight sympathetic smile.

Kaleria sighed. "Look, I understand how this looks… but you have to remember… he _is_ my husband." Kaleria looked to Sif, pleading. "Think before you do anything… for my sake."

"It's our duty, Kali." Sif said. "If any of our suspicions are right, then Asgard is in danger."

Kaleria stood, still wobbly from earlier. "I implore you; do not do anything without cause. Not for Loki, not for Asgard, but for me, your sister." She watched Sif shuffled slightly in her seat before leaving the room, her heart racing as suspicions and paranoia began to take over.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Oh snap, things are definitely happening. Review to find out more! Thanks for reading!


	18. The Monster You See

**Hey Y'all. I love the reviews and from new people and guests this time! Huzzah I feel accomplished! Keep them coming, I love hearing from you!**

**I'd like to let everyone know this chapter does have themes of violence so... be prepared. Loki is no longer the loving and caring Asgardian we love... Who am I kidding, we still love him!**

**Anyway, just be prepared.**

**And you know the drill!**

* * *

Kaleria sat on her bed, alone in her room and in thought. What if what they are saying is true? What if Sif is right? Her nightmares, her sister, and even her friends were saying Loki committed treason. What was she to do?

So many questions flooded her mind, unanswered questions that she did not know what to do with. Groaning, Kaleria lied back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Am I the fool here?" She asked to the empty room. "He is my husband, he is true…" She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince at this point.

The door opened, distracting her from her thoughts. She raised her head to see Loki walk in; he walked proudly and in thought as he headed to the window, completely ignoring Kaleria. She watched him for a moment before getting off the bed and walking up behind him. "Loki?" Her voice was soft. "Loki, I am sorry about Thor, I know it must be hard… and you're doing what you believe is best…" She waited for him to speak, afraid to say anything else.

Loki inhaled deeply, not turning to face Kaleria. "You love me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I love you." Kaleria replied.

"You love me no matter what becomes of me?" Loki asked.

"Yes… why would I not?" She asked as this was not helping her suspicions.

"Odin has fallen into the _Odin Sleep_, Mother fears he will not wake…" Loki said.

"Loki…" Kaleria tried to be as comforting as possible. "I am so sorry… this must be a lot to take in."

"It is a shame, however…" Loki turned to face Kaleria finally, a slight curl to his lips. "We must take our new responsibility with honor and humility."

"New responsibility?" Kaleria asked.

"Why yes." She could see a hint of secrecy and deception behind his eyes, a look she had grown used to from her time with him. "We must take our new role as King and Queen until my Father is able to take the throne."

Kaleria's eyes went wide, she felt nauseous. "King and Queen?" Panic filled every part of her body.

"Yes my love." Loki added as he took her hand. "With Thor gone, I am the next to ascend to the throne." He kissed the top of her hand gently. "It is with heavy heart we ascend but, we must do it for the people of Asgard." Kaleria could only nod, the shock and sheer panic taking over to body as Loki pulled her closer; his eyes mesmerizing hers. "I promise you, I will make good as King, I will make you proud." He paused, kissing Kaleria on the top of the head. "Things are changing." In that moment, Kaleria no longer doubted, in that moment, she knew something was wrong.

Kaleria looked up at Loki. "Is this what you want?" She asked. "Be honest with me, there is a lot going on now…"

Loki looked somewhat hurt. "Do you not think I can handle the throne?"

"No, not at all…" Kaleria tried to cover her tracks. "I want to know you're okay, a lot has happened in the past few days… I want to make sure my husband is doing alright."

Loki smiled. "I am fine, my love." He said. "We have a duty to Asgard, we can worry later." Kaleria forced a nod as he kissed her a little forcefully. "I promise you, everything will be fine."

"I love you…" She whispered.

"Everything I do, I do for us." He reminded her, causing her body to tremble, this time, Loki noticed. "You are not pleased?"

Kaleria choked on her breath. "I'm nervous."

"You'll make a great Queen, Kali." Loki assured her, kissing her gently this time. She returned the kiss, trying her best to hide her insecurities about the whole situation. Loki would distract her from these thoughts for the rest of the evening…

* * *

Kaleria woke the next morning, she knew she was alone in the bed and she was slightly grateful for that. Her body was sore, she knew she was bruised; he had been rough with her. She sat up slowly, feeling pain pierce through her body as she covered it with the blanket. Her arms had bruises in the shapes of fingers, something she knew she'd have trouble explaining.

"Did that happen?" She asked herself. "Am I really Queen?" She sighed. "None of this makes sense… and when I try to make sense of it… Sif ends up being right." Her heart was telling her that Loki was innocent but, all the signs points to the truth; something was just off about this whole situation.

Kaleria quickly dressed, trying her best to cover up any reminiscence of last night. She headed to the banquet hall for a quick meal, one she preferred to have alone. On her way there, she began to notice a few different Asgardians that she'd pass were bowing their head. Kaleria shook her head, ignoring how strange everyone was acting and continued on her way. "Kali!" She heard from behind. Kaleria turned to be met with the dashing smile of Fandral. "May I join you on your walk?"

Kaleria nervously nodded. "Yes, of course."

The two began walking together towards the banquet hall. "I want to apologize for last night; everyone is being a bit too rash with the situation at hand." Fandral said. "You must also understand where we are coming from."

"I do, and I thank you for standing up for my husband and myself." Kaleria replied. "It looks bad…"

"Terrible, actually." Fandral corrected with a charming smile.

Kaleria couldn't help but smile in return. "He is a good person, Fandral."

Fandral's smile fell to a sympathetic one. "Are you convincing me or yourself?"

She sighed. "I don't know anymore." The two stopped walking as Fandral faced the distraught girl. "He's changed…"

Fandral opened his mouth to speak, only to narrow his eyes at Kaleria. "Are those bruises?" Kaleria had trouble finding words, Fandral did not however. "Are they from Loki?" Kaleria still could not respond. "He _hurt_ you?"

"It wasn't on purpose." Kaleria tried to defend. "He was just a little… _rough._" She tried to explain.

"No, _that_ is not a _little rough_." Fandral said. "That's _not_ okay."

"Fandral, please, do not take this the wrong way." She pleaded. "I promise it's fine."

Fandral shook his head. "I can't Kali, there's a difference between uncertain treason and physical evidence of him hurting you."

"Fandral…" Kaleria's voice was soft.

"No man should touch a woman that way." Fandral reminded her. "Even if it's out of passion..." He looked to her apologetically. "I must tell Sif."

"Do _not_ tell Sif." Kaleria warned.

"It is for your protection, Kali." Fandral stated; sadness in his eyes. She knew it was with a heavy heart that Fandral would have to go against her wishes. Fandral turned and left Kaleria's side, she knew he was going to tell Sif so she did the only thing she could do… warn Loki.

* * *

Loki was not to be found in any of their normal locations, she ran through the hallways trying to find any sign of him. In a state of panic, a guard had come up to her, nearly startling her. "My Lady." He bowed, which just confused Kaleria more. "May I be of assistance to you?"

"My husband?" She breathed. "Have you seen him?"

"He is in the Throne Room." The guard smiled pleasantly.

"Throne room, why is he there?" Kaleria then remembered their new titles. "Never mind, thank you very much." The guard nodded, bowing his head again as she ran off to the Throne room.

Kaleria inhaled deeply, mustering as much courage as she could before entering the Throne room. Loki lazily sat on Odin's throne, holding Gungnir; a wide smile appearing on his face as he noticed her. "My wife." He said standing and closing the gap between them. "I am glad you've come to join me. It suits me well, no?"

"Loki, there is something I have to say." Kaleria began, ignoring his last statement.

"You should visit the healer about that." Loki motioned to her bruises.

Kaleria sighed, muttering. "I didn't even think of that… this could have all been avoided."

"What could, my love?" Loki asked.

"Fandral was upset at the bruises on my arms." Kaleria said. "He was going to tell Sif."

Loki's smile faded slightly as he pursed his lips, contemplating. His smile quickly returned. "It is nothing to be ashamed about, they're overreacting."

"Fandral says it is not normal."

"It is not _his_ marriage to judge." Loki narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. "Are _you_ unhappy with last night?"

Kaleria felt her body tremble. "I did not say that, Loki."

"As my wife is expect you to honor me, respect me, and respect _us._" He said, placing a gentle hand on Kaleria's arm. "Especially now, we must uphold this sense of respect and honor. Understand?" Kaleria was screaming in silence, her mind screaming to protest, to yell something, and say anything against this. The way Loki was saying all of this alarmed her, it down right frightened her. "Come stand by my side, my love." Loki's hand traveled down Kaleria's arm and to her hand, he laced his fingers with hers and led her to the Throne where he sat, motioning to the area next to his. "Stay with me?"

"Loki… I don't know…" Kaleria said.

He eyed her, his voice a little more stern. "Stay with me." This time, it was not a request. Her heart sank in her chest as she stood in her 'place'. Her body trembling with anger and slight resentment; this wasn't her husband, this man was a stranger.

It was quiet in the Throne room, Kaleria stood there as a few people came in to speak with the 'King'. She had to bite her tongue a few times in fear she'd have an outburst and really get herself in trouble with Loki. A few times he would pass comments to her, sometimes loving, other times about being King. She replied in small increments, not truly carrying a conversation.

* * *

Towards the afternoon, a surprise visit made Kaleria nearly faint. The door opened quickly as Sif and the Warriors walked in hastily, their heads down as they kneeled before Loki. "All Father, we must speak with your **urgently**." Sif said before looking up. Her expression a confused one as she made eye contact with Kaleria, then to Loki.

"My friends." Loki grinned, standing up now.

"What is this?" Volstagg asked, desperately looking to Kaleria for answers.

"Oh, have you not heard?" Loki asked, walking closer to them. "I am ruler of Asgard now."

"Where is Odin?" Fandral asked.

"Father has fallen into the Odin Sleep." Loki said, his voice feigned sadness. "Mother fears he may never waken."

"May we speak with her?" Sif asked.

"She has refused to leave my Father's side." Loki said. "You can bring your urgent matter to me… your **King**."

Sif gave her sister a look of desperation, as if asking for Kaleria to say none of this were true. Sif returned her attention to Loki. "We ask that you end Thor's banishment."

Loki's grin fell as he narrowed his eyes slightly at the group. "My first act as King cannot be to undo the All Father's last. We are on the brink of war with Jotunheim; our people need continuity to feel safe." Kaleria bit her tongue once more, the need to scream returning. "All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard."

"But of course…" Fandral said as all but Sif bowed their heads. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Sif quickly responded with a quick nod before standing with the Warriors. She exchanged one last glace with Kaleria before turning and leaving.

Kaleria began to start after them, only to be stopped by the cold voice of Loki. "And where are you off to?"

Kaleria tensed as she spoke. "I wish to speak with my sister."

"I hope the conversation will not be against my ruling today." Loki said musically. "OR do you not enjoy my company?"

Kaleria turned to face him, narrowing her eyes at him. "I enjoyed your company before you sat in a big chair playing _King." _She quickly turned and rushed out of the Throne room before Loki could say anything in retort.

* * *

Kaleria had asked around hoping anyone knew where Sif was. One guard had mentioned she went into the training room with the Warriors, and that is where Kaleria would look. Kaleria walked into the empty training room, sighing in slight defeat before remembering the smaller room, the one she nearly destroyed on her second day training.

Kaleria opened the door, hearing voices quiet immediately. They were there. All four eyed her suspiciously as she closed the door behind her. "Relax, I'm here to talk."

"Were you going to tell us of your new… social standing?" Fandral asked.

Kaleria groaned. "I only found out last night. I thought it was a cruel sick joke." She deflated. "You think I actually _want_ this?"

"What _do_ you want, Kali?" Sif asked, raising an eyebrow. "From what I gather, you're just a silent trophy of Loki's."

Kaleria narrowed her eyes. "I _want_ my husband back. He's not the same man I married." She was desperate, she felt weak, and the man she loved was changing into something that felt wrong.

"Kali…" Sif said, her tone softening as she stood, walking over to her sister and pulling her into a hug. "Maybe you can try talking to Loki?"

Kaleria pulled away, staring at her sister weirdly. "Talking to him about what?"

The room fell silent before Fandral intervened. "Maybe you can try convincing him to bring Thor home."

"His word is done." Kaleria replied. "I cannot do that."

"Kali, he loves you. Even though it doesn't feel right at the current moment… he loves you." Sif added. "He will listen to you."

Kaleria thought for a moment, her heart aching at the choices before her. She knew Thor had to return to Asgard and she knew her husband was following a dark path. Could she turn him around? "I'll… go talk to him… but, I cannot guarantee anything."

"If you cannot convince him…" Sif began, looking back to the Warriors, then to Kali. "We are going to go after him."

"Now _that_ is treason." Kaleria crossed her arms nervously.

"He may be able to talk sense into Loki as well." Volstagg added. "The two Asgardians closest to him, one of you is bound to make a difference."

"Again, I cannot guarantee anything." Kaleria reminded them. "You ask so much of me."

"And I apologize greatly for it." Sif said.

Kaleria bit her lip before asking the group. "You truly believe Loki is corrupt?"

Fandral was the only one to speak then. "You're just a suspicious of him as we are…"

Kaleria nodded. "Let me go speak to him now…"

"Return here when you are done." Sif smiled reassuringly. "I know you can do good for him." Kaleria just nodded as she left the room in silence.

* * *

It took the rest of the day for Kaleria to find the courage to speak with Loki, luckily for her he seemed to have disappeared after their last encounter. She walked into their chambers; Loki was already there, waiting for her arrival. "My love how was your _talk_ with your sister?" His tone was cold.

Kaleria panicked, did he know? "It was fine; we are going to take a ride out to the fields tomorrow." She lied, slightly impressed with how good she was getting at it. Kaleria closed the door behind her, walking further into the room and closer to Loki. "How are you?"

"Peachy." Loki retorted, his eyes narrowed but with a grin.

Kaleria sighed, looking down at the floor, avoiding his gaze but still feeling it on her. "Can we talk?"

"We are talking." He mused.

"No, really talk." Kaleria said, finally looking up at him.

Loki sighed first. "I know it is a hard adjustment, being Queen so suddenly."

"As is being King." Kaleria reminded him.

"Yes, it is." He eyed her suspiciously. "But we must maintain our dignity."

"I miss us." Kaleria blurted out. "I miss how we used to be. I feel we are losing who we were. Existing, you and I, remember?"

Loki smiled half-heartedly. "I do."

"Then exist with me, we don't need to reach to any standard. We can be rulers with our compassion and love for one another." Kaleria half pleaded.

"We are on the brink of war, Kali." Loki said. "I have to be a just ruler."

"Yes, but, the people need compassion too." Kaleria said. "The role of King can be stressful, maybe you need someone to help advise?"

"Then what will you have me do?" Loki asked, annoyed. "Who can advise me?"

"Maybe Thor?" She asked, a thick air filling the room. "The two brothers of Asgard, whenever you need someone who understands the Throne like you do, maybe he can be of help?"

Loki's face was blank, expressionless. He just stared at Kaleria for a while, the tension in the air so thick it could be cut with a knife. Finally, his eyes narrowed. "So _that_ is truly what you and Sif spoke of today." Loki snarled. "Were the others involved too?"

"Loki…" Kaleria began.

"She does not believe I can be a fair ruler." His tone became somewhat maniac as he spoke, sending fear throughout Kaleria. "And now you do not believe I can be?"

"I did not say that, Loki." Kaleria defended. "I'm saying I know it can be stressful-"

"Enough!" He interrupted. "I know _exactly_ what you're saying." Loki began walking closer to Kaleria, causing her to take equal steps back until she felt the cold wall on her back. "You believe Thor would be a better King than I." He growled, practically on top of her now, grabbing her right wrist tightly. "You are my _wife_, Kali. You are to honor me, respect me, and _**fear**_ me."

Kaleria's eyes went wide; she had heard this conversation before. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she stared up at her husband in fear. "Loki… let me go." She tried to say calmly.

"No!" He roared. "You will **not** leave me."

"Please Loki…" She begged. "We can talk about this later, I'm sorry, I was wrong."

"It's perfectly clear with whom your allegiance lies." It started from his head, and traveled down his body. The markings visible on his exposed skin, turning blue. Kaleria stared in horror as she looked up to his eyes, ruby. "Does this better fit the monster you see me as?"

Kaleria felt the sharp pain in her right wrist, the burning ice. She panicked, looking at his blue hand wrapped around her wrist. "Loki, you're hurting me!"

"Oh no, this is _nothing_ compared to the hurt you have done to me." Loki hissed.

Kaleria, with all her might, forced intense heat to her left hand and shoved it forcefully into Loki's side, burning right through his armor and to his skin. Loki let go of her, falling to his knees as he yelled in pain.

Kaleria, wasting no time, ran for the door. Her instinct to survive and get away from him overtaking any other feelings as his screams lingered in the air.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Now we know how she received the ice burn on her wrist! To find out more keep reviewing and favoring this story!


	19. Stranded

**HEY! HAI!: **Hi Y'all! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed this story! Y'all are really making my day! I actually looked for Loki/OC stories and with the amount of people reviewing, I'm on page 2! Keep reviewing, let's get me to page one!

Oh man, if we get me to page one I think my heart will explode.

But anyway, thank you everyone who is reviewing, I love you guys!

And as always...

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaleria ran directly to the back training room only to find it empty. Her heart thumping in her chest, her lungs screaming for air, and now her safety net was gone. "Sif?" She called out, running back out of the training room. "Sif!" She called once more.

Kaleria caught the attention of one of the guards, he walked over smiling. "My Lady." He bowed. "How may I assist you?"

"My sister and the Warriors, where are they?" She asked out of breath.

The guard looked slightly confused. "Heimdall asked to that they be brought to him."

"The Observatory?" She asked; he nodded in confirmation as she turned and ran without another word.

Kaleria stopped running to catch her breath and to think for a moment, she knew she had limited time to reach the Bifrost and get to the Observatory. She would need a horse to get her there quicker than her feet could take her. Her next step was to get to the stables.

Her mind focused, she ran to the stables, stopping outside the doors. She needed to breathe, her lungs felt as though they would give any minute. "Stop her!" She heard from behind. Kaleria turned eyes wide as she saw the palace guards. "The King demands we stop her!"

There was no time to take a breath, she turned and ran into the stables and to the first horse she found. No saddle, no reigns, she quickly opened the gate and climbed on top of the black steed. "Please be fast." Kaleria inhaled sharply as she held on to the horse's mane and gently tapped his side with her foot. The horse whined before charging straight out the door and passed the guards. "She's getting away!" One called after her. "Stop her!" Another cried.

Kaleria looked over her shoulder once, seeing the guards fading in the distance, and continued forward to the Bifrost.

* * *

Sif and the Warriors ran towards Kaleria as the horse arrived at the Observatory. Volstagg helped the panting girl off the horse. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"We have to go!" Her voice hoarse and airy, her breathing ragged.

"What happened?" Sif asked, eyeing Kaleria's wrist. "**What** **happened**?" She asked sharply.

"I don't have time to explain, we must go!" Kaleria felt tears in her eyes.

"We have to take her to the healer." Fandral said.

"No!" Kaleria shrieked. "We _have_ to go!" She turned to Heimdall whom stood at the apparatus. "Heimdall, please open the vortex."

"I cannot, I am sworn by oath…" He replied sadly before putting his sword in the apparatus and walking away.

"Complicated fellow…" Fandral muttered.

"Let's go!" Kaleria said, motioning to the key.

"Not until we know what happened!" Sif argued her voice cracking from anger and worry over her sister.

"There's a time for that, Ladies." Volstagg said in a slight panic. "But we may need to save that before the palace guards get to us."

Sif and Kaleria turned to face the light bridge, eyes going wide as they saw the guards coming closer. "Right, another time." Sif agreed as she ran to the key, turning it with great force, opening the vortex to Midgard.

"I've never been to Midgard…" Kaleria mentioned as they all ran to the vortex, her hesitation noticeable to the group.

"Now's not the time to have doubts." Fandral said, pushing Kaleria into the vortex.

* * *

Kaleria landed with a thud onto a dry dirt ground; the dirt leaving a smoke trail as she forced herself up onto her knees as she looked around. A hand reached out before her, helping her up. She made quick eye contact with Fandral. "You didn't have to push me."

"Time was running short." He replied with a debonair smile.

"We must find Thor." Sif said as she surveyed the land. "There." She pointed.

The group looked to where Sif was pointing; a small town was a short distance away. "I suppose that's a good place to start." Fandral said.

To say they looked out of place would be an understatement. They walked through the small town, receiving different reactions from people. Some disapproving, some curious as they stared; Kaleria felt uncomfortable either way. "Have they never seen Asgardians before?" She whispered to Sif.

"I doubt it; many do not know we exist." She replied. "We are Gods to their older generations; the newer generations however know not much of us."

"We seem so out of place." Kaleria said.

"Well, we _are_ wearing armor." Sif replied with a weak smile before looking to the blue hand print on Kaleria's arm. "What happened, Kali?"

Kaleria looked down at her wrist, the blue hand print still burned slightly. "I'm not sure how he did it… but his skin turned blue, his eyes turned red, and he was able to burn my skin… "

"The same thing happened to be on Jotunheim." Volstagg confirmed. "It was an ice burn from a Frost Giant… how would Loki be able to do this?"

"Loki is not a Frost Giant." Fandral protested.

"You also said Loki was not capable of treason." Sif reminded him.

"He is the son of Odin and Frigga, how could he be?" Fandral asked.

"Well, regardless of how, he did it." Kaleria said sadly.

"He better pray once we return that I do not find him first." Sif hissed, anger filling her face.

"Do not worry, Sif." Kaleria replied. "I gave him a burn of his own." Sif's anger turned to a quick smirk.

"I do not care for spies." Volstagg muttered behind them, Kaleria looked up to the roof tops to see two men in suits staring down at them.

"Why are there spies?" Kaleria asked.

"Who knows?" Fandral shrugged. "Let's just keep searching for Thor."

* * *

The group came across a building that seemed separate and out of place to the rest of the small town. They walked closer to the building and began searching through the windows for any signs of Thor. They came across a large window, standing in front of it a peaking inside. There were two women, an older man, and the familiar frame of Thor inside, sitting at the table. One of the women looked up, dropping her plate as she saw them standing outside. Thor turned his head, a smile of recognition as Volstagg shouted. "Found you!"

The one woman opened the door for the group, allowing them access inside as Thor ran over to them. "My friends!"

"I don't believe it…" The other man said.

"Who are these guys?" The other woman asked. "There are more of them?"

"Jane, Darcy, Erik, these are my friends from Asgard." Thor pointed to them. "Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and my sister-in-law, Kaleria."

"It's a pleasure." The one called Jane said with a smile.

"No My Lady." Fandral said with a charming smile. "The pleasure is ours." Kaleria rolled her eyes.

Thor noticed Kaleria's wrist, he asked with concern. "Kaleria, was that from Jotunheim?"

Kaleria stared grimly at Thor before Sif replied, defending her. "We can explain once we go home."

Thor lost his smile. "You know I cannot go home." He began. "My Father is dead because of me, I must remain here, in exile. " He turned to look at Jane. Kaleria noticed the way they exchanged glances, something was more between them, she was unsure what, but something was there.

"Thor… your Father still lives." Sif said gently.

"Loki…" Thor mutters angrily.

"Things on Asgard have changed since your departure." Fandral said.

Kaleria wandered to the window as the group continued to talk; she was looking out in the distance of the desert of Midgard. "Is all of Midgard a desert?" She muttered to herself.

"No actually." Kaleria looked to her right to see the one called Jane smiling at her. "It's actually different wherever you go."

"Why live in a desert?" She asked curiously.

"My research brought me here." She said. "I'm an astrophysicist." Jane watched the puzzled look on Kaleria's face before sighing. "Right, you guys aren't really from here, then again, not many people here know what I do either." She smiled again. "Anyway, I study the universe, the physics of it really. Think of it like star watching and constellation counting." Kaleria smiled slightly, finding a strange comfort in Jane. Jane's smile faded slightly as she turned her attention out the window. "Is that fire?"

Kaleria turned to look as well, Jane's suspicions confirmed when an explosion happened in the distance.

"What is going on?" Thor asked from behind.

"Not sure… something exploded out there." Jane said.

"Whatever it is, it's coming closer." Kaleria said, turning to Sif and the Warriors. "Do you think it's from Asgard?"

"Whatever it is, wherever it comes from, we need to stop it." Thor said turning quickly on his heels and heading for the exit. Kaleria nodded to her Sister and the Warriors before following Thor, the group following in pursuit with Jane, Erik, and Darcy.

The town was in a panic as a large, metal machine was coming closer, destroying everything in its path as it went. "The Destroyer…" Hogun said grimly.

"He sent the Destroyer after us?" Volstagg asked incredulously.

"Jane, you must get to safety." Thor said. "We will take care of this."

"_We?"_ Kaleria asked. "Thor, you are practically mortal here…"

"I'm still a warrior and I will fight to protect this Realm." Thor replied nobly.

"You could be killed." Fandral said. "Or have one of us killed for trying to protect you."

"Thor, get the mortals to safety." Sif had walked closer to Thor, she spoke gently yet commanding. "We will take the battle from here."

Thor thought for a moment, throwing everyone for a loop when he did speak. "You're right."

"I am?" Sif asked wide eyed, she was not expecting him to agree so easily.

Thor looked to Jane, Darcy, and Erik. "We must clear the streets; I will not let innocent blood be spilt this day." He looked back to the others, particularly Kaleria. "The Destroyer uses a fire magic, you will do well against it."

Kaleria nodded. "I'll try to calm down any fires that will occur." Thor smiled slightly before rushing off with the mortals and down the street to clear out the innocent towns people.

"Ready?" Sif asked the group. They all nodded, readying their weapons as they headed towards the Destroyer.

The Destroyer came down the street, blowing up cars, street lamps, and shops as it went. Fires roared out of control. Kaleria's job was clear, control the fires. She waved her hands with purpose, extinguishing flames as she did. The flames were still damaging to whatever they hit but at least Kaleria was able to stop them from spreading and hurting anyone.

Kaleria watched as the Warriors ran towards the Destroyer, stopping a few feet before him. Kaleria watched as Fandral and Hogun tossed Volstagg at the Destroyer. Volstagg smashed into the Destroyer, in hopes to knock it down. The Destroyer does not move; it's stable where it stood. Within mere seconds after the attack, the Destroyer grabbed Volstagg and violently hurled him at Fandral and Hogun.

As the Destroyer came closer to the Warriors, ready to attack, Sif had jumped from a top a nearby building and landed on the Destroyers back, stabbing it in the head with her spear. The Destroyer stopped moving, deflating slightly where it stood. Sif smiled as she made eye contact with Kaleria as though she had defeated the creature.

Kaleria's eyes widened as the Destroyers head turned around to face Sif; she quickly jumped off the Destroyers back, barely being missed by a blast from it.

Sif landed with a thud as the Destroyer began to charge up again. Kaleria quickly focused her energy to the Destroyer, placing a wall of fire between it and Sif; giving Sif enough time to escape.

The Destroyer turned once more, facing Kaleria this time and blasting an energy beam at her. She dodged it barely and headed over to the Warriors where she met Sif. The girls helped pull the Warriors away from the battle, meeting with Thor. "You all must go, you must survive!"

"No! We can still fight!" Fandral yells in protest.

"But not win." Thor said. "You must go, take Volstagg out of harm's way, he is injured. Stay out of sight, I have a plan!"

Sif reluctantly nodded as she motioned to Kaleria. "Come, we must move them again."

Kaleria inhaled deeply as she helped pull Volstagg away from battle, Hogun and Fandral were able to move as they hobbled after the sisters.

* * *

Kaleria looked to Sif whom was watching over the wounded Warriors. "I have to go back out there; the fires are still out of control."

"Thor ordered us to stay here." Sif reminded her.

"Yes, true, but when have I ever listened?" Kaleria smirked slightly as she ran away from the group and back out onto the street. She had to control the fires, she had to help Thor anyway she could. As she ran out to the street to help, she saw Thor standing before the Destroyer. The Destroyer seemed docile at first, until it wailed Thor with the back of its arm. Thor's body flew like a rag doll, backwards and onto the ground with a loud thud.

Kaleria could hear Jane's faint cry for Thor in the distance, her blood rushing to her ears as she tried to focus. Thor was practically a mortal on Midgard, a blow like that surely would kill him… and she was convinced it did.

Clouds began to form, the sound of thunder in the distance roared. Kaleria looked up at the sky, seeing lightning flicker through it. The strange weather patterns confused her, was this normal on Midgard? With that, a lightning bolt came down, directly hitting the Destroyer and sending it back. A cloud of dust enveloped the street, almost like a tornado, where Thor was lying. As lightning struck again, the smoke cleared revealing Thor in his armor, holding Mjolnir. "Thor!" Kaleria yelled in excitement as he launches himself at the Destroyer.

Kaleria turned around and headed back to Sif and the Warriors. The Warriors were doing much better now, this time all three were standing. "What is going on?" Sif asked.

"Thor's back." Kaleria smiled. Her words causing the group to quickly rush out of cover and to the streets where they saw Thor deliver the final blow that destroyed the creature.

Thor walked over to the group, triumphantly. He nodded at the group as he walked over to the mortals; they knew exactly what needed to happen next.

* * *

Kaleria stared up at the sky as Thor called to Heimdall, nothing happening. "Maybe something happened to him?" She asked as the group was now joined by men wearing similar suits to the spies they saw earlier.

"I fear the worst." Thor said as he walked over to Jane. Kaleria eyed them carefully, noting their body language to one another. '_He loves her._' She thought.

"We have to keep trying." Sif said to the group. "We have to return to Asgard."

Kaleria watched Thor hesitate before calling for Heimdall once more, this time, the light bridge roared down from the sky before them. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg walked closer to the bridge, looking back at Thor and Kaleria.

Kaleria walked over to Thor, noticing his reluctance to leave Jane and the mortals. It was obvious that he wanted to stay with Jane; he seemed still worried for their safety. Kaleria decided then; she knew exactly what she had to do to help Thor, and also in the end help herself from confronting Loki just yet. "Thor… I'll stay with them."

"What?" He asked.

"If anything should happen and Loki sends something else down, I'm one of your best bets to keep them safe." Kaleria replied. "Not much he could throw at me that I can't defeat." She forced a smile.

Thor looked grateful. "Kali, we will come for you once everything is returned to normal. The Bifrost will remain open."

Kaleria nodded. "Just…" Thor raised a curious eyebrow before Kaleria sighed. "Don't kill him."

Thor silently agreed as he walked over to Sif and the Warriors, whom gave him a questioning look. Sif looked back to Kaleria as she shrugged. "Come for me when it's safe." Kaleria called to her sister. Sif just nodded; there was no changing Kaleria's mind.

* * *

Kaleria stared, watching the skies, the mark of the Bifrost still etched into the sky. She felt weird and out of place still being on Midgard but, she knew it was for Thor and for her own sanity. She couldn't face Loki, not yet.

One of the men in suits shuffled over to her awkwardly. He stood there eyeing her then to the sky, then back to her. "So… Asgard…. Dangerous or?"

Kaleria looked at him. "What are you asking me?"

"I'm sorry." He scratched his head awkwardly. "It's not every day other '_Realms_' come to you." He smiled, offering his hand. "Agent Coulson… of SHIELD."

Kaleria looked at his hand before hesitantly placing hers in it. "Kaleria of Asgard."

"You're a friend of Thor's I gather, so that means you're a…?" He asked.

"I am Thor's sister-in-law, and yes, I am a friend of Midgard's." Kaleria smiled slightly, she enjoyed this man's company for some strange reason.

"Any idea what's going on up there?" Coulson asked.

Kaleria sighed, shrugging. "Thor will have to confront Loki, his brother and my husband, for the wrongs he has committed."

"Your husband did this?" Coulson asked, looking to the destruction behind him then back at Kaleria. "He seems a little-"Kaleria narrowed her eyes at him, causing Coulson to clear his throat. "I'm sure he's just misunderstood…"

Kaleria looked to her right to see Jane still staring up at the sky. "He'll come back." She said.

Jane's shoulders sank slightly as she continued to look up at the sky. "Even if he does come back… he'll have to go home again, right?"

Kaleria was unsure; would Thor be allowed to stay in Asgard, and if so, if given the choice would he come back to Midgard? "That I cannot answer, Jane; forgive me."

"Well." She said with a slight smile. "At least I have you here, you're proof I'm not crazy." Kaleria smiled as the one named Darcy yelled behind them.

"Look!"

Kaleria looked back up to the sky; the hole left from the Bifrost began surging with energy. "Something's wrong…" Jane said, causing Kaleria to panic slightly. The energy paused for a brief moment before suddenly exploding in the sky, the hole to the Bifrost closing completely.

"What?" Kaleria whispered. "No…" She felt her stomach tie in knots. "No!" She yelled at the sky. "Heimdall!" She called, running to where the Bifrost touched down. "Heimdall! I'm here!" She yelled to the sky. "I'm still here!"

"It's gone…" She heard Jane say behind her.

"Heimdall!" Kaleria shrieked, her hands conjuring fire and throwing fireballs violently at the sky. "Anyone?" She fell to her knees, defeated. Tears streaming down her face as she stared at the ground.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard footprints walk up behind her, a gentle hand placing on her shoulder. "Kaleria…" The soft voice of Jane said.

Kaleria sniffled, wiping her eyes before standing. "They just… they'll be back… they have to come back…" She looked to Jane. "They'll open the Bifrost and I can go home."

"Kaleria…" Jane tried once more, doubt in her eyes.

"Don't!" Kaleria warned. "They're going to come back… they have to come back for me…"

Agent Coulson walked over to the women, a grim look on his face as he addressed Kaleria. "Kaleria, I know this looks bad, and I'm sorry." He began. "We should get you somewhere safe."

Kaleria's eyes went wide. "What do you mean, where are we going? I can't leave what if they come back?" She looked to Jane for answers.

"You can't be serious about taking her away from here." Jane protested.

"It's not safe for her to be out in public like this." Coulson said.

"Not safe for me or not safe for you?" Kaleria asked.

"We can protect you until they come back." Coulson said. "It's the least we can do for you protecting us."

Kaleria looked back up at the sky, her eyes pleading as her heart raced. She was deserted and for the first time in a long time she truly felt alone.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **And that is how Kaleria came to Midgard! Remember to review and say hi! I leave you with this chapter until Monday. Give me something nice to read when I return! Thanks again for reading!


	20. I hate doing these but Author's Note!

**Hey y'all. I've been really behind in this story and I do apologize. I also feel like no one is really reviewing except for you wonderful few who are. I want to continue the story for you guys, I've just been having a rough few weeks with work and school. I should be back up and running soon.**

**I do have to ask, do you guys still want me to continue this story? I did want to start another story and I can do both, just let me know. **

**Thanks again for reading and to those who are reviewing! **


	21. The Last of the Memories

**Read Me!: **I want to thank everyone that reviewed the Author's note from last chapter, it really helped lift my spirits and showed me that people really still are interested in this story. That really makes me happy.

Like I said in my last note, I've been going through some difficult patches in my life, updating won't be as often as it used to be but, I will try to update at least once a week for y'all.

Thank you to those who are still reading and reviewing. You're making this so much easier.

I'm sorry this chapter is short and seems a little rushed, but it's the last of our flashbacks! We are heading into present day so the chapters will be longer and not just from Kaleria's POV (sorta).

So as always...

**Read... Review... and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fourteen days." Kaleria muttered, looking out the window through glossy eyes. She was lucky that Jane was able to convince Agent Coulson to let her stay here until SHIELD was ready to leave the small town. That day was nearing and still no sign of a way back home. Jane had promised Kaleria that with her research she would find a way to the Bifrost and find a way to return Kaleria home. Though Kaleria knew there was an ulterior motive, Jane wanting to see Thor again, she knew it was her only hope to go back home.

It had been two weeks on Midgard; Kaleria was still unsure of what had happened to the Bifrost and what was happening on Asgard. She had no idea what happened to her sister, to Thor, to the Warriors, and even to Loki. Did Loki win? Was this her punishment for what had happened? Was she to be stranded here on Midgard forever?

"Hey, Kali." Darcy said from behind Kaleria with a yawn. "Any changes outside?"

Kaleria breathed a sigh. "Nothing as of yet, today could be the day though." Darcy didn't reply as Jane and Erik entered the room, already in discussion about new findings.

Kaleria turned to face them, smiling faintly as Jane looked to her, forcing her own smile. "We'll get there, Kali." She said. "We're going to figure a way to get to the Bifrost."

Kaleria nodded. "I trust you." Even though deep down she knew she had no other option.

"Well, come sit and have breakfast." Erik said as he placed a bowl on the table along with a box of cereal. The same cereal Kaleria had been eating these past fourteen days. It was called 'Lucky Charms' and she loved it.

She was learning a lot of different Midgardian customs, such as, when Darcy has these white 'ear buds', as they were called, in her ears, not to bother her. She also learned about computers, though, she still had trouble understanding the 'internet'.

Jane had let Kaleria borrow a few Midgardian books that she graciously took. The books were on Midgardian history, constellations, and even Norse mythology. Kaleria had to laugh at some of the stories Midgardians had come to make up about Asgard.

Jane had given Kaleria some close to wear in hopes to help her blend in. She was nervous about changing out of her clothes that were tailed to her special abilities, yet so far there were no accidents. Kaleria was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a gray tank top, and a green plaid shirt; another new thing she had learned about Midgardians.

As Kaleria was about to take a bite of her new found favorite food, a knock came from the door. Jane rolled her eyes. "And right on schedule." She mumbled as she headed for the door. Kaleria knew exactly who was knocking at the door. Around the same time every morning, Agent Coulson would arrive to check on Kaleria. He would also return in the afternoon and once in the evening. She was convinced he was making sure she didn't run away.

Jane walked back into the room followed by Agent Coulson; he smiled politely as he removed his sunglasses. "Morning all." He said as the group grunted in reply. "I'd like to make a quick announcement, if that's okay?"

"You're going to anyway." Darcy mumbled into her spoonful of cereal.

"SHIELD is heading back to New York today." He began. "And as we discussed, Kaleria would be coming with us for her protection."

Kaleria looked to Jane, her arms were crossed, and she was distraught. Kaleria knew she would have to go with Agent Coulson that was the deal. "And what if Jane finds a way for me to go home?" She asked to the room.

Jane smiled sympathetically. "I will keep in touch with you; you'll be the first to know."

Kaleria looked back at Agent Coulson. "And what happens when I go with you? What happens to me?"

"We're just here to protect you until we can send you home." Agent Coulson smiled sincerely. This move was no surprise to Kaleria in the end; she had heard Jane and Coulson arguing the night before about it. Jane did not want Coulson to take Kaleria, she was the only thing to hold on to, a reminder of Thor. Coulson did not want to leave Kaleria here, in fear of her being a threat. Coulson had made a good argument; Midgard was not ready for a misplaced Goddess roaming around. "I suppose I should change back to my old attire." Kaleria said.

"You can keep what you're wearing." Jane said. "It looks better on you anyway." She joked.

Kaleria smiled slightly, taking a bite of her cereal. As much as she did not want to leave Jane and where the Bifrost last was, she knew she really had no choice in the matter. A new adventure was starting.

* * *

Her heart raced as she was escorted by Agent Coulson and two other Agents down the white hallway. Although she was happy to be out of the flying death trap (and after arguing about not wanting to get on the damn plane), she was still nervous. She barely heard a word Coulson had said to her as they walked, he had been giving her the grand tour but, none of that really interested her just yet. "And here is where you'll be staying." He said with a smile as he opened up her new living quarters.

The room was small, she noted; a small bed, a closet, desk; simple things. "So what am I supposed to do here?"

"In here? Sleep, change, you know, it's your room." Coulson said.

"No." Kaleria sighed. "I mean here, with SHIELD."

"Well, that's up to you." Coulson said. "You can help educate us on Asgard and life there. You can research about Midgard, I hear you like learning." Coulson thought for a moment. "You can watch movies."

"Movies?" Kaleria asked, raising an eyebrow.

Coulson shifted awkwardly. "Right, that's something we'll have to teach you."

Kaleria nodded. "I don't plan to be here for very much longer."

"Right but, for the time that you are here, you might as well not stay bored." Coulson smiled, knowingly. "We do have an extensive library." Kaleria returned his smile as Coulson motioned for her to follow him.

* * *

Her first day at SHIELD, Kaleria sat in the library and read as much as she could; taking in books from a Midgardian culture. Her new found favorite was a book called 'Macbeth'; it was violent and peaked her interests. The first night she spent crying, curled up in her bed. She was miserable, homesick, and above all she missed Loki. As much as she didn't want to admit that, her heart wrenched at the thought of him. She missed everything about him.

The next few days were a little better; Kaleria would finish more books and soon was becoming an attraction for different SHIELD members. Many of them had heard about her and her gifts and were curious. They asked about her home and if they could see her gifts, she would oblige, seeing it as the only reminder of home she had.

Three more weeks had passed and she was introduced to a "video conference" with Jane. She was baffled at how the contraption worked. The disappointment of the lack of progress from Jane took a toll with Kaleria, forcing her into a depression that night.

The following nights, Kaleria was introduced to 'movies', at first she didn't understand the concept of the motion pictures but soon she learned to love them. Coulson introduced her to a few different 'classics' as he called them, Star Wars was one of his favorites, and soon Kaleria's. She wouldn't tell him that though.

Agent Phil Coulson was a distraction; he kept her mind off negative things, especially Loki. Loki invaded her dreams but, in her waking hours she was answering all of Coulson's questions, and he hers.

She slept very little, lying awake and staring at her silver ring. Her heart wrenched as she cried for Loki, for Sif, for home. She wanted nothing more than to go home again.

* * *

Kaleria was able to go wherever she pleased, finding new places to explore, and new faces to greet. During the day she was content with the company she kept, the ugly thoughts in the back of her mind were at bay, lingering.

Kaleria had found her way into a rather large white room, the lights turning on automatically as she entered. The room was practically empty as she walked further in. "Training room." A voice from behind caught her off guard as she spun to face a somewhat smiling red head. "We use this room for training."

"There's nothing in here." Kaleria remarked as she turned to face the empty room.

"There's nothing in here if you don't know where to look." The woman said as she walked passed Kaleria, tapping a nearby wall which opened to reveal weapons. "Care to try?"

"I don't really use weapons." Kaleria admitted somewhat disinterested.

The woman turned to face Kaleria, an amused expression as she examined her. "Right, you're the fire girl from another planet, right?"

"Asgard." Kaleria corrected.

"Right." She nodded. "I've heard other agents talk about the stories you've told them." She smiled a little more. "It brings out their interest; you have a knack for storytelling."

"Thanks, I suppose?" Kaleria shrugged.

"I know it must be hard for you to be thrown into a place you are unfamiliar with." The other woman said. "I'm Natasha."

"Kaleria, though, you seem to know who I am." Kaleria smiled slightly.

Natasha returned the smile. "Yes, well, it is my job to know." Kaleria shuffled awkwardly before Natasha spoke again. "Coulson was looking for you, he said he had something new for you to try. He's in the lab." Kaleria nodded as she turned to leave the training room and Natasha.

* * *

Kaleria made her way to the laboratory, a place she was told was for science and learning new things. She ventured there a few times out of curiosity and to light a few Bunsen burners. The scientists were curious about Kaleria and had asked her to demonstrate her gifts occasionally; she obliged happily. It reminded her of home, it reminded her of Loki...

Kaleria wandered into the laboratory, seeing a giant see through chamber, two scientists, and Coulson. Coulson was the first to notice her, smiling as he saw her. "Kali, welcome!"

"What is all this?" She asked curiously as she came closer to the chamber."

"This chamber should be able to withstand anything you throw at it, strength wise or even elemental." Coulson remarked, a grin on his face.

Kaleria was eager to try. "Have you tried fire?" She walked around the chamber, eying it for weak spots.

"This chamber is made for something _much stronger _than anyone can understand. I think you'll be fine_."_ Coulson said. "Care to try it out; see how hot you burn?"

A chance to use her gifts to their fullest extent, it was exciting. Kaleria nodded eagerly. "What happens if I start to melt the chamber?"

"There's a failsafe, if the chamber gets too hot it will force you to cool down with air streams." Coulson said. "But don't worry, that means you'll have to raise the temperature within the chamber to approximately three thousand kelvin." Kaleria looked at him curiously. "That's about the temperature of boiling of iron."

"I have no clue where my limit lies." Kaleria admitted. "I accidentally forced a lot of energy once… and it drained me."

"I'll make sure we stop the test before that happens." Coulson said as he walked over to a nearby panel and opening the chamber; Kaleria took a deep breath as she went inside, feeling excitement and fear all at the same time.

Kaleria watched as the door to the chamber closed behind her. She stared at the smiling Coulson, as the two other scientists joined him. His smile was reassuring her as she nodded to signal she was ready. She inhaled deeply, slowly forming fire on her hands. She watched the fire before slowly increasing the energy. Within moments, her entire body engulfed in flames, the fire and energy flowing through her, making her feel strong. She looked to Coulson, his eyes wide as he watched her glow.

Kaleria turned her attention back to her hands, her eyes falling to her wrist. The blue handprint stood out like a sore thumb, the only part of her body that was not glowing or on fire. Her heart sank as she stared at the scar, her stomach tying in knots. She felt sick, her body felt heavy. She was angry, she was hurt, she felt betrayed and heartbroken all at once.

Her body began to glow an alarming orange color, the walls around her began to moan as the heat became too intense. She saw Coulson out of the corner of her eye, panicking as he pressed the failsafe button.

A cold cloud of white surrounded Kaleria, making it hard to breathe as her fire died down, causing her to collapse to her knees. She felt sick, no, she felt she was going to be sick… no… she got sick.

She emptied the contents of her stomach as the chamber door opened and a panicked Coulson ran in. "Kali, Kali look at me." He kneeled next to her.

Kaleria panted, looking to Coulson. Her eyes must have still been an orange color because Coulson jumped slightly. "I need to cool down."

"We need to get you to the infirmary." Kaleria nodded as the world around her went dark.

* * *

Her vision was hazy as she opened her eyes. She was lying down in an unfamiliar room, a bright light overhead nearly blinding her. Voices around her were muffled at first, then slowly becoming clearer. "She's waking up." An unfamiliar voice said.

Kaleria turned her head towards the direction of the voices; she saw Coulson and an unfamiliar man in a black coat with an eye patch over one eye. Both looked at her curiously before Coulson spoke. "Hey Kali, how are you feeling?"

Kaleria sat up slowly, rubbing her head. "I've been better."

"You're gifts are quite impressive." The other man spoke. "Your body reached almost five thousand Kelvin."

Kaleria looked to Coulson whom verified. "That is almost the temperature of the sun…"

"A gift like that can be dangerous if in the wrong hands." The other man added. "But I can tell you're a good person who will use your gifts for good, even if testing them in such a way was dangerous." He glared at Coulson.

"Kali, this is Director Fury." Coulson changed the subject. "He is head of our SHIELD directive."

"As head of SHIELD, is there any chance you might have a way for me to go home?" Kaleria asked.

"I wish I could send you back." Fury said sympathetically.

Kaleria looked at both the men, something wasn't right. "There's something else."

Coulson was the first to look away, confirming Kaleria's suspicions as Fury spoke. "We took a small blood sample to test your vitals as well as test for any abnormalities."

"Because being from another realm is not an abnormality on its own?" Kaleria raised an eyebrow.

"We know this is going to be hard to tell you… it's been a really rough two and a half months for you as it is; being away from your home realm and family and friends and-"Coulson began.

"Just say it, Phil." Kaleria growled.

"You're pregnant."

* * *

**Final Thought: **Again, sorry for the short chapter and kind-of rushed pace. I figured most of Kaleria's time at SHIELD wouldn't be eventful anyway and I'm sure we all can't wait to get back to Loki times! So thank you again for reading, please remember to review!


	22. Familiar Faces

**Read me!: **Hi y'all. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!

Anyway, this chapter starts off flash back then going to present day and begins our Avengers escapade! I'm very excited for this.

So keep reviewing, say hi, whatever you want to do! I like reading.

And of course...

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

She found her way (accidentally and somewhat violently) to the rooftops. She sat on a large metal pipe that was for the air vents for the building. It was an unusually cold summer night, the city lights looking like stars in the distance and the stars above barely visible from the lights below. Her eyes were fixated on the sky as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Heimdall?" She called to the night air. "Now would be a good time as any…" She whispered as the tears continued to fall. Silence; the same eerie silence she was faced with for the past two and a half months. She inhaled deeply before whispering once more. "Loki…" She choked on a sob. "I know everything is so messed up now… but…" She sobbed once more. "I miss you; I need you… just show me that you're there still." She was answered with more silence yet continued to talk. "I'm having a baby… _our _baby… and I'm here alone. I've never felt more alone and more scared than I do now…" The silence of the night continued. "Please…" She begged, looking away from the sky and down to her hands as her tears fell.

Kaleria was so lost in her sadness she didn't even hear the door to the roof open. "It's a nice night." He said softly. Kaleria knew by his voice, Coulson had finally found her. "Kind-of chilly but, still nice…" His voice trailed off as he walked closer, standing in front of Kaleria. "Mind if I sit?" She just motioned to the spot next to her, he sat. "I won't pretend to know what it feels like; I can't even imagine what you're going through, Kali." He began. "I'm sure it's scary feeling abandoned on an unfamiliar planet, and now finding out you're having a baby in this strange world. It's tough."

"I never thought I'd have a family." She spoke softly. "A family was not something I planned on or even thought possible with my gifts." She breathed a sigh, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "He was everything to me, and now after what has happened, and that I'm here alone; raising a child, alone. It is unbearable."

Coulson smiled weakly. "But you're not alone." He said. "Not anymore." He motioned to her stomach. "You're going to give life to a beautiful child, and I know it's probably hard thinking the child will never know of Asgard but, that's where you come in." He chuckled slightly. "You also have me." Kaleria replied with a laugh. "I'm serious, Kali. You have me to help you out. I know one day you'll go back home, it'll happen. I'll be there to see you off." She smiled weakly as Coulson continued. "Until then, we just have to make best of this situation, alright kiddo?"

Kaleria laughed a little harder. "Coulson, I'm pretty sure that I am older than you." She referenced to the 'kiddo' term of endearment.

"Yes, I suppose on Asgard you are." He laughed. "But here, I think I can get away with it." She rolled her eyes playfully. "So what do you say, care to give Midgard a shot?"

Kaleria nodded slightly before grimacing. "Is Fury mad about the lab?" She asked, remembering that she had set a few things a blaze before running off.

"Nah." Coulson smiled. "He'll get over it if he is."

"Coulson?" Her voice quiet as she spoke. "Thank you." He simply smiled as the two went inside, Kaleria not looking back as she decided to begin her life anew on Midgard.

* * *

_**Present Day...**_

"So what happens next?" Steve asked. The two had left the training room and were now walking the compound. Kaleria was growing restless and so was the baby, Steve agreed to stretching his legs but only if she finished the story.

"I became an Agent of SHIELD." Kaleria shrugged, rubbing her rather large stomach. "More so with educating scientists about Asgard and working with Erik Selvig and Jane Foster on my constellations; I still do not understand fully what Jane and Erik do but, I was able to help they said." She smiled slightly, looking to Steve. "I hope you feel even a little better about your situation."

Steve nodded with a charming, nervous smile. "Actually ma'am, I kind-of do; it's a hard adjustment but, you seem to be doing fine." He remarked. "Do you still think of Asgard and going home?"

Kaleria's smile dropped as she sighed, Steve knew he hit a nerve and immediately went to apologize, Kaleria interrupted. "I think of it every day but, as Coulson has said, we have to make the best of our situation." Steve just nodded as they continued to walk the compound in silence, passing glances to one another every so often as Steve would drop hints and comments on his past and what he was feeling. Usually, he would talk about Peg and tell Kaleria as much about her as he remembered.

"She was one heck of a gal." Steve smiled sadly as he remembered Peg. "Peg would have been the one."

Kaleria smiled. "She sounds wonderful, Steve, and maybe we can even track her down in the system; see what she did with her life?"

Steve looked at Kaleria in disbelief. "Can we do that?"

Kaleria nodded. "SHIELD seems to have a database for all humans and nonhumans alike. I think maybe we can find out what happened to her."

Steve sighed slightly, running his hand through his hair. "She probably married, had kids."

Kaleria smiled sympathetically as the two stopped walking. She placed a gently hand on his arm. "We don't have to look until you're ready. It's just a suggestion if you're ever curious." Steve just nodded as silence took over the two once more. Finally, Kaleria's eyes lit up, sparkling. Steve noticed for the first time how green her eyes were. "Say, have you ever seen a movie before?"

Steve laughed. "We had motion pictures seventy years ago, Kali."

"Well, I don't have those on Asgard." She teased. "Anyway, there is this one movie that Coulson had showed me, Star Wars, ever hear of it?" Steve shook his head. "We should watch it."

"What, right now?" Steve asked.

"Well, do you have anything better to do, Captain Rogers?" She smiled genuinely. "I'm just as stuck here as you are." She corrected herself. "Well, we _can_ leave. They know I won't be going anywhere and you, well, I can take you. Coulson and Fury are busy at a different location anyway."

Steve raised his eyebrow curiously. "I can just get a fire extinguisher." Kaleria just smiled in response as Steve nodded. "Alright, let's go watch this _Star Wars_." She was beaming at his response as the two headed to the break room with the only DVD player Kaleria knew how to work.

* * *

As the movie reached its peak, Kaleria sat next to Steve, both watching intently on the leather couch. Kaleria's feet curled under her body, one of the only comfortable positions she knew at this point. The credits began to roll as Steve looked to Kaleria. "Well, this was nothing like the movies in my time."

Kaleria laughed. "You sound like an old man."

"I might as well be." Steve sighed with a smile. "We had very different movies in my time; the greatest movie was _Wizard of Oz_; flying monkeys and evil witches, that sort of thing."

"Never saw it." Kaleria shrugged as she shifted in her seat; ignoring Steve's incredulous look as best she could before laughing. "Again, I am from Asgard, there is no such thing as movies where I am from, forgive me for missing out on this _Wizard of Oz_ you speak of."

"We should watch it." Steve suggested.

"I don't think it's in our library of movies." Kaleria replied. "But we can always go get it."

"We can?" Steve asked.

Kaleria smiled. "If you're up for it, we can."

Steve shrugged, returning Kaleria's smile. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

Kaleria had managed to sneak Steve out of the compound, although, no one really questioned them leaving in the first place. Not many questioned her at this point; she was a member of SHIELD as far as they were concerned.

It was a nice, warm afternoon as the two walked to the nearby video store. The same store Natasha had taken Kaleria a few times, and once with Coulson. The two made small talk, mentioning things they either did not understand or things Steve found to be new or different. Kaleria would laugh and talk of how she could not "compare the differences".

"I can't believe this movie is in the 'oldies' section." Steve grimaced as the two stared down at the _Wizard of Oz _in Kaleria's hand.

"It's a classic." She corrected, pointing to the section they found it in. "See? Classic."

"It was _new_ when I saw it." Steve teased, causing Kaleria to laugh along with him.

An older woman had walked by them then, stopping to admire Kaleria and Steve; her eyes trailing to Kaleria's stomach; a bright smile as she asked. "When are you do?"

Kaleria smiled. "Very soon, less than a month if all goes well."

The woman smiled and nodded. "You must be excited." She looked to Steve and then to Kaleria. "Congratulations to you both."

"Oh, um…" Steve began but Kaleria just laughed.

"Thank you." Kaleria said to the woman as she walked away.

"I guess we look like a couple?" Steve replied with a blush as he and Kaleria walked towards the front of the store.

"Well, one can assume, and with my giant belly I'm sure they'd _hope_ we are a couple." Kaleria replied. "It was easier to just go with it than explain that I'm stuck on earth and have no idea where my husband is."

Steve chuckled. "Fair enough, Kali. If only they knew, I'm a soldier lost in time and you're a Goddess from another planet."

"Realm, actually." Kaleria corrected, sticking her tongue out to Steve.

"Right, Realm." Steve replied.

"Come on, let's go pay for this and head back to the compound."

* * *

For the next week, every day started off the same; Steve would find Kaleria or vice versa and the two would watch movies together, read Midgardian history books to catch Steve up with what he missed. Some days they would even go for walks around the nearby park and just talk. They were each other's comfort, without really saying it. Both did not belong and knew they didn't belong yet, that was comforting. They had someone to talk to who was just as lost as the other. It was the friendship they needed, the companionship they craved.

One day, Kaleria brought Steve to one of the computers, accessing the database with her limited, yet still helpful, credentials. "Are you sure? We don't have to look her up if you're not ready." She looked to the nervous Steve.

He nodded, knowing the potential consequence. "I'm ready."

Kaleria typed into the database the simple name 'Margaret Carter' and immediately found results. Kaleria noted. "She was a member of SHIELD along with a man named Howard Stark."

"Tell me she didn't marry him." Steve grimaced.

"Doesn't seem like it." Kaleria said as she continued reading, hearing a sigh of relief from the super solider next to her, causing her to smile slightly. "She's still alive according to the records."

"She is?" Steve asked. "Where is she, I have to visit her."

Kaleria replied sadly. "I can't access that, Steve. Maybe we can ask Coulson when he comes back." Steve nodded, sadness taking over his face as he sighed.

"Listen Kali, thanks for showing me this. I need to be alone for a while." He stated simply as he stood from his seat next to the goddess and leaving her in silence.

* * *

Kaleria had not heard from or seen Steve for most of the day; she was alone now to her thoughts, reading a Midgardian piece of literature that she had found in the library. She had to keep herself busy somehow, her new companion needed space and she needed to clear her own mind. "Agent Kaleria." She peered over the top of her book, seeing two SHIELD agents looking at her. "We need you to come with us."

"What's going on?" She asked curiously, folding the book closed as she stood up slowly, placing a hand to her stomach. "Is everything all right?"

"Director Fury has given us the orders to move everyone to the Helicarrier." Kaleria looked at him awkwardly, unsure of what he meant. "It's another base off the coast line."

"On what grounds is this call for the relocation? Has something happened?" She asked.

"There has been an accident at another location, we need to move." Kaleria knew something else was going on, a simple accident would not call for relocation, especially for her.

"Is Coulson all right?" She asked, shuffling awkwardly.

"He will meet us there, for now, we have to relocate you." The agent said.

"What about Captain Rogers?" Kaleria asked.

"Fury is speaking with him directly." The agent replied. "Now if you'll please." Kaleria nodded, following the two agents out of the room and down to the evacuation hull.

"Is it safe for me to be on a plane?" Kaleria asked eying the jet suspiciously as agents prepared for the flight.

"We have a doctor on board if necessary. You will be fine if anything should happen, Agent." The agent said with as much sincerity as possible, knowing Kaleria would object otherwise.

Satisfied with his answer, Kaleria made her way to the stairs, walking up it slowly as she entered the jet destined for a top secret location.

* * *

The fresh sea salt air was intoxicating as Kaleria stood on the top deck of the base. She was unsure why they were relocated to this air craft carrier and needed answers. Luckily, she was greeted with a smile from a familiar red head. "Agent Kaleria."

"Agent Romanoff." Kaleria returned the tone as she looked around. "What is all this about?"

Natasha pursed her lips, contemplating her next words carefully. "Something has happened, Director Fury will explain more inside. For now, we have guests to welcome." She motioned behind Kaleria.

Kaleria turned to see Agent Coulson walking alongside Steve. A smile and a wave of relief washed over her as she walked over with Natasha. She smiled brightly at Coulson. "Glad to see you're all right, Coulson." She then turned to Steve. "And you too, Captain."

Steve nodded in response as another gentleman joined them. "Ah, Dr. Banner." Natasha smiled, looking back to the group. "This is Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Pleasure." He nodded nervously, rubbing his hands together as he looked at the group.

Coulson looked to Kaleria, smiling as he nodded. "Kali, we should get inside."

"We all should." Natasha said, looking at the men.

Kaleria smiled to Steve once more before following Coulson inside the Helicarrier.

"So what's really going on, Phil?" Kaleria asked as the two made their way to the main intelligence room. "I heard there was an accident but, I know accidents don't call for relocation."

Coulson smiled. "You're too smart for your own good, Kali." He replied as he opened the door to the main intelligence room, revealing the giant open window to the outside world, many different agents at computers, and Nick Fury standing in the middle of it all. "Director Fury will explain more in a bit."

Fury turned at the mention of his name, seeing Kaleria and Coulson walk in. "Agent Kaleria, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I prefer to know what my relocation calls for _before_ it happens but, other than that I am fine." She smiled sarcastically at Fury whom just chuckled slightly.

"All in due time, Agent." He replied, sighing. "This will involve all of us." The door opened as he finished his sentence, revealing Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanoff.

Kaleria watched as Fury walked closer to Rogers, Banner, and Romanoff; oddly enough being handed $10 from Rogers as he stared in awe at the room. Kaleria walked over to him. "How are you doing?" She asked, trying to force a smile.

Steve smiled weakly, smiling at Kaleria as he placed a gently hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, thank you for showing me about Peg before." Kaleria relaxed as Steve looked around at his surroundings again. "What is all this?"

"It's another SHIELD base, something has happened, an accident I've been told." Kaleria answered him honestly.

"Fury mentioned the Tesseract?"

Kaleria raised an eyebrow, curiosity flowing through her. "The Tesseract; what about the Tesseract?"

"I will get to that next, Agent." Fury said from behind, causing Kaleria to jump slightly.

"The Tesseract was stolen from one of our bases; we are sweeping the planet through any type of surveillance; cell phone, security cameras, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Coulson said.

"That's not going to find them in time." Natasha replied.

"Someone needs to catch me up on what's happening." Kaleria narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she surveyed the room. She noticed Coulson had a sympathetic smile on his face; she knew they weren't telling her everything. "I had no information on the Tesseract even being here, what is going on?"

"Earlier this morning our base was compromised; we had been keeping the Tesseract safe and planning to use the energy to help the world." Fury's voice was did not waive as he spoke. "The Tesseract rejected the tests done by Erik Selvig and was planning on _misbehaving_, at that time an unknown person arrived from the Tesseract energy, compromising Selvig, Agent Barton, and a few other Agents of ours."

"Aside from the Tesseract not being something you mortals should be playing God with." She received a look from Fury. "Someone stole the Tesseract and compromised our Agents?" Kaleria asked in disbelief. "Do we know who?"

"We got a hit." An Agent from behind said, looking at a computer screen.

"Location?" Coulson asked as he came closer to the Agent.

"Stuttgart, Germany." The Agent replied. "This guy isn't exactly hiding." He said, pulling up a picture of the offender.

Kaleria felt her face flush, heat rushing to her hands as sweat began to form on her forehead. She felt sick, she felt as though her heart could stop right there as her eyes locked on the familiar face on the screen. Fury watched her, knowing full well who the culprit was and what he meant to Kaleria.

Steve, turning to face Kaleria and seeing her distress, rushed over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Her breathing became harsh as she looked passed Steve and to Fury. "Is this for certain?" She gasped.

"I'm sorry Agent." Fury nodded.

"What's wrong, Kali, what happened?" Steve asked again.

"The man who stole the Tesseract…" Kaleria breathed. "I know him."

"Who is he?"

"My husband…"

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Egads! It's you know who! Review to find out what happens next! Thanks for reading!


	23. A Little Taste of Home

**Author's Note!: **I am so, so, so, so, so, so, very happy with the turn out of last chapter and the amount of reviews I received! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, much y'all! I'm so excited to know how much y'all are enjoying the story and can't wait to update more for you!

Here's the next chapter, keep the reviews coming, let's see if we can get my review count over 65 with this chapter!

You know the drill!

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

She watched Steve as he grabbed his shield, placing it on his back. He looked at her; she was holding his supply backpack for him, her head down, tears in her eyes. "Hey…" He simply said.

Kaleria looked up at him, forcing a weary smile as she handed him the backpack. "Be careful out there, okay?"

Steve nodded, trying to find the right words to say. "Listen, I know this must be hard-"

Kaleria shook her head, interrupting Steve. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything, name it."

"Bring him back alive." She barely whispered as she looked down once more. "Don't let anyone kill him."

Steve felt the strings on his heart tug; how could he promise her such a thing? This man that they were about to fight was dangerous. He killed many people already and she was asking him almost impossible. "Kali, I will try my hardest." He began, placing a finger under her chin to gently raise her head. He was looking into the green, watery eyes of a broken woman; how could he refuse her? "It's the least I can do for all you've done for me."

Kaleria instinctively reached out, wrapping her arms around Steve's neck as best she could with her stomach and hugged him. She held onto him as tightly as her body would allow without hurting either of them, fighting back tears as he hugged her in return. His new friend was in pain, a pain he could not imagine or ever wish on his greatest of enemy. "Come back safe." She said. "I need you here to watch more movies."

Steve chuckled as the two pulled away. "Well, when you ask so nicely." He joked, causing Kaleria to laugh in response. "Stay out of trouble, okay? Coulson, as strange as he is, he's gonna watch after you, alright?"

Kaleria smiled. "He always has."

Without another word, Steve smiled reassuringly as he left Kaleria alone in the prep room to her own thoughts. He had a mission to complete and he had a promise to keep.

* * *

Her body ached, the baby was misbehaving greatly, she felt sick, she felt like she were dying, and yet here she was still breathing. She had found her way to the expansion bay with a familiar cage staring back at her, the same one she had nearly destroyed months ago. The memory of how hot she burned that day coming back to her, the same day she learned she was pregnant. It was as though the baby knew the sentiment behind the cell. "This is for Banner, is it not?"

She had felt Coulson's presence for a while now, knowing he was just idly watching her, making sure she was okay. "I did say it was for something stronger."

"How do you plan to get him in here if he's already turned?" She asked curiously.

"A lot of praying." Coulson joked, walking closer to her. "We made a few adjustments after someone nearly melted it."

Kaleria smirked. "You gave me the opportunity to burn it down."

Coulson chuckled. "We didn't think you'd burn _that_ hot." He watched Kaleria's smile fade slowly before sighing. "I know you must be angry with me for not saying anything sooner."

"Things happened rather quickly."

"They did." He said. "I didn't know who he was, Fury had contact with Loki first. I was just in charge of evacuating everyone from the facility."

"I just wish to have known, I know it's not possible and we had to get things moving but, it was a shock I wasn't prepared for." Coulson nodded in understanding. "How did he get here?"

"From what I gather, he had his own way of appearing at the right place at the right time."

"He had his own way for a lot of things." Kaleria commented.

"We can protect you from him." Coulson added.

Kaleria sighed. "He's my husband, Coulson."

"And he's threatening the existence of my world. Who's to say he won't hurt you in the process?" Coulson had a point and that killed Kaleria on the inside.

"I want to talk to him." She stated simply. "I want to see him face to face. I deserve that, do I not?"

Coulson, as much as he objected to the idea, knew she was right. For eight months, Kaleria was away from her home and away from her familiar surroundings. Now that a familiar face was here, the least they could do was allow her to see him. "We can arrange that."

"Any word on Captain Rogers and the others; are they all right?"

"They were almost there last I heard." Coulson said. "You and Rogers have really become fast friends."

Kaleria smiled slightly at the thought of Steve. "He's been a comfort, another person lost in the world they're forced in." She looked to Coulson. "But he could never replace you as my best friend, if that's what worries you." She teased, causing a chuckle from Coulson.

"Oh good, I was beginning to worry." Coulson said his smiling fading slightly as he returned the conversation to the earlier dilemma. "I have to go listen in on the feed from Agent Romanoff. You're welcome to join, of course, though I cannot guarantee what will happen."

Kaleria grimaced slightly, nervously rubbing her stomach. "No, thank you. I think I'll head to the laboratory to speak with Banner."

Coulson just nodded, placing a supportive hand on Kaleria's shoulder before leaving her in silence.

* * *

He was lost in his work, Banner. His head down as he eyed his work, manuscripts after manuscripts of how the Tesseract can be targeted with a similar device for radiation waves. He barely looked up as the door to the lab opened. "Dr. Banner." Her voice was soft, throwing Bruce completely off as he finally looked up.

"Oh." He stated simply, finally recognizing her. "Sorry, hello." He stood up straight now, rubbing his temples before smiling weakly. "We met before."

Kaleria nodded. "Yes, outside, prior to this thing taking off." She smiled warmly as she walked closer to his work. "They tell me you can find the Tesseract with your work on gamma radiation?"

Bruce nodded. "In a sense, the idea that the Tesseract can release higher frequency wave lengths that is similar to the waves given off by gamma rays."

"So you believe a tool that can determine a hazardous ray can find a different hazardous power?" Kaleria replied, receiving a weary smile from Banner. "Seems logical…"

"You know of the Tesseract Ms.…?"

"Agent Kaleria, or just Kaleria, or Kali, whatever you are more comfortable with; and yes, I am." She began, continuing to eye Banner's work. "Its origin is from my Realm."

Banner hummed slightly, realizing who he was talking to. "The Asgardian, you're from Asgard."

"News travels fast." Kaleria said.

"A woman who is from Asgard that can manipulate fire, if you stick out, they know about you. Trust me." Banner said with a slight teasing tone.

Kaleria smiled slightly. "So any idea as to why SHIELD had the Tesseract in the first place?"

Banner shrugged. "Well, as Director Fury said, it's to help create a new energy source to help power the earth."

"And you believe him?" Her eyebrow rose slightly.

"I'm here to help find the Tesseract." Banner replied diplomatically. "I can't say for sure." Kaleria nodded, somewhat satisfied with his answer. "I don't mean to sound rude, or that I'm not enjoying this conversation but, I will be testing with gamma rays soon and it's not exactly safe for…" He motioned towards her stomach.

"Yes, the baby." She replied. "Pregnancy keeps me from all the fun stuff." Banner just smiled. "Well Dr. Banner, it's been a pleasure."

"Same." He said as Kaleria left, heading for her bedroom.

* * *

She had hoped talking with Banner would distract her from the current situation, it did for a few minutes but, the lingering thought of Loki being so close to her was intoxicating and terrifying all at the same time. How she longed to have him hold her once again, to just return to Asgard, and live the rest of her life with her family. Yet, the reminder of her nightmares, the hand print on her wrist, the abandonment was too strong for even her to ignore.

She wanted to talk to him, maybe even talk some sense into him. She knew she had to try, she needed to try.

Closing her eyes, Kaleria listened to the soft humming from the Helicarrier, inhaling deeply as her door slid open. Coulson had run from the bridge all the way to Kaleria's room; breathless, he looked to the girl desperately. "Kali…"

Kaleria, her eyes shooting open, stared at Coulson in fear and concern, what had happened? "Is everything all right?" She stood from her bed, her eyes never leaving Coulson as he nodded, motioning her to come with him.

She followed him quickly, afraid to speak as he began explaining what had happened when the group came back. She barely heard any of it as the two reached the bridge, Kaleria and Coulson immediately being questions by a new face. "Coulson, is this the cellist?" The man said with a snarky attitude. "I thought you said it didn't work out."

"Stark, not now." Coulson replied, somewhat breathless. "Kali, this is Tony Stark; I believe you've read most of his file."

"Is she an Agent, is Fury taking in pregnant people now?" Stark asked, looking to the group and receiving an eye roll from Natasha. "Are we that desperate here?"

Steve was about to get up from his seat to greet Kaleria, smiling the moment he saw her. He wanted to tell her that Loki was unharmed and in their custody, he had kept his promise. However, another person beat him to it. "Kali…?" His deep voice echoed in her ears, a sweet familiar sound.

She turned to face the golden haired man, a smile immediately forming on her face as she quickly made her way to him, tears streaming down her face. "Thor!"

"Thank the stars, you're all right!" He replied, hugging her warmly. "And… you're pregnant?" He asked quirking an eyebrow matched with a small smirk as the two pulled away.

Kaleria wiped the tears streaming down her face, nodding eagerly. "I am; we will get to that later. You must tell me how you're here!"

Thor looked to Coulson, his smile never fading. "Son of Coul, I must speak with my sister-in-law privately."

Coulson nodded. "You two can go right outside the bridge, there's a common room to the left. Kali knows the way."

Kaleria led the way, leaving the room with Thor, and leaving behind a slightly deflated Steve Rodgers.

* * *

The door to the common room glided gently behind them, leaving the two alone. "It is so good to know you're safe." Thor was genuine as he looked to his sister-in-law.

Kaleria smiled. "It's good to see you again, Thor." Her smile dropped as she became serious. "What happened, Thor?" Her tone was filled with sadness as she addressed her abandonment. "Why did no one come for me?"

Thor sighed, clearing his throat as he began. "The Bifrost was destroyed. After you volunteered to protect Jane and the others; Loki and I fought." Kaleria grimaced at the thought. "He tried to destroy all of Jotunheim; innocents. I could not let him."

Kaleria nodded. "I understand, you had a duty to yourself and the people of the Nine Realms."

"Kali, I cannot thank you enough for the sacrifice you made. Your selfless act will not go unrewarded."

"How did you get here?" Kaleria asked.

"The All Father summoned dark magic to send me to Midgard." Thor said. "To bring Loki and the Tesseract back home; and now that I have found you…"

"I can go home?" Kaleria asked in disbelief.

"We can go home together." Thor replied with a smile.

Kaleria bit her lip nervously. "And what of Loki, what of his crimes; what happens to Loki when we return?"

"That I cannot say; he needs to stops this madness, he needs to come home." Thor gritted his teeth, angry and hurt by Loki's actions. He was tense; he was losing all hope for his brother's redemption.

"I wish to talk to him." Kaleria said.

"He is not the same man." Thor warned her.

"It does not matter." Kaleria sighed. "We need to try all possible options."

"I hope you're right." Thor said. "He has these thoughts of grandeur, he wishes to rule Midgard."

"He couldn't rule Asgard so now he's aiming for Midgard." Kaleria muttered. "Fantastic." The two then stood in silence, taking in the sight of one another, Kaleria still in shock that Thor was even here. "How's Sif?" She finally asked.

Thor smiled. "A wreck without you; she's on everyone's nerves. Sif single handedly is leading the recovery of the Bifrost just to get you home." The two laughed, Kaleria began to feel a little better about the situation. They were trying to send her home, they just couldn't, and now she knew. "When do you speak to him?"

"I was going to head there now."

"Do you wish me to join you?"

"I think I need to do this alone." Thor nodding, agreeing with the girl as she hugged him once more; his arms wrapped around her gently. "I'm so happy to see you, Thor."

"We'll go home soon, Kali, I promise." Kaleria and Thor pulled away from one another, leaving the room all together and returning to the bridge.

* * *

Fury had joined the group on the bridge, eyeing Kaleria and Thor as they joined the rest of the group. Kaleria cleared her throat. "I am going to speak with him."

"Speak with whom, the inmate?" Stark commented. "Who is she again?"

"Mr. Stark this is Agent Kaleria-"Fury began.

"Ah, yes. Kaleria; I've read your file." Stark was wandering around the bridge. "She's the other Asgardian; the fire one, yes?" Before anyone could say anything, Stark had already approached Kaleria. "It's nice to meet you, tell me, how do you… do that fire thing it is you do?"

Kaleria narrowed her eyes. "I could show you but, you may end up barbequed."

Stark just smirked as he looked to Fury. "So why does she get to see Loki?"

"And I thought you read her file, Stark." Fury was unamused. "Besides, you are here to help Banner locate the Tesseract."

"Right, right, the Tesseract; Dr. Banner, shall we?" Stark said as he and Banner headed for the lab.

"Well, he's fun." Kaleria muttered, receiving a small smirk from Natasha.

"Loads of fun." Natasha muttered, remembering her time as Starks assistant.

"Now; about your request, Agent." Fury began.

"It's not a request, Director." Kaleria met his gaze with her own frustrated one. "I am the wife, the _pregnant _wife, of the man you have locked up. I'm hormonal as it is and I believe I get the right to see my husband."

"How do we know that seeing you won't cause a problem?" Fury asked.

"How do you know that seeing me won't change his mind?" Kaleria retorted. "Five minutes, that's all I ask."

Fury sighed. "I'll be watching."

Kaleria nodded once, turning and leaving the room followed by Steve Rogers. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked her as they walked towards the holding cell.

"He's my husband, Steve." Kaleria replied with a harsher tone than anticipated. She sighed, forcing a quick smile to Steve. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"I keep my promises." Steve said as they continued walking. "I can always go in with you."

Kaleria shook her head. "I have to do this alone. Fury will be watching, if I need help he'll send someone."

"A normal Agent might not be able to handle this guy, he packs a punch."

Kaleria narrowed her eyes. "He hit you?"

Steve ran a nervous hand through his hair, realizing he had said to me. "We may have thrown a punch… or two."

Kaleria sighed as the two reached their destination, her heart sinking as she stared at the door. On the other side and down a small corridor was her husband. She was beginning to have second thoughts. As Steve was about to protest once more, Kaleria raised her hand. "It's fine, Steve. I'll see you in a little bit." She gave him a reassuring smile that didn't fool anyone.

"Just be careful, alright?" Steve practically mumbled causing Kaleria to immediately hug him. She was unsure why she had the sudden urge to but, she just had to. Steve relaxed slightly, wrapping his arms around her.

Kaleria pulled away, hiding her fears and doubts as she gave one last smile to Steve before entering the door leading to her husband.

* * *

Her footsteps seemed louder than normal as she headed down the corridor, stopping just before the doorway leading to the holding chamber. She stood there, listening for any movement from the other side, any inclination that he was there. Her heart racing in her chest, thudding in her ears, she was nervous and hesitant to turn that simple corner.

Loki's back was to the doorway leading to Kaleria. He had been pacing his new prison and examining different areas the best he could from his new prison. Yet, something was off. The air suddenly felt thick and the hair on the back of his neck stood on edge. Something was definitely off. His blue eyes widened slightly as he realized exactly what was out of place. "I'm surprised the All Father sent you as well." He spoke clearly to the empty room. His voice echoed through her, sending shivers down her spine and flutters within her stomach. She realized the fluttering feeling was the baby kicking.

Kaleria's heart sank, he knew she was there. She tried to find the words to speak, only to choke slightly before the words did come. "He didn't…" She replied, still hiding in the corridor. "I've been here all this time."

"All this time you've been on Midgard?" Loki repeated the idea to himself to clarify. "Why?"

"I stayed behind as a last resort to Midgard after the Destroyer came." Kaleria closed her eyes, remembering that fateful day. "The Bifrost was destroyed and I could not go home…"

"Come out, let me see you." His voice was practically pleading.

"You may not be prepared to see me, Loki." Saying his name sent a tingling sensation on her tongue.

"I have not seen you for almost a year, do not deny me that." His tone was a little harsh, he breathed deeply through his nose, reconsidering his proposition. "Please."

"It's been eight and a half months, actually." Kaleria corrected nervously as she rounded the corner. Loki turned to face her, his eyes widening as his eyes trailed up and down her body.

"You're-"He could hardly finish his sentence as Kaleria's eyes watered. "With my?" Kaleria just nodded as she stared at him. His hair was longer than she remembered, curling at the ends. He looked tired, his eyes having darker circles under them. She was distracted by his sudden grin as he came closer to the glass, resting his arm and forehead against it. For a moment in his eyes, Kaleria saw peace.

"Loki…" She began, unsure of what she wanted to say as she wiped any straggling tears away. She felt as though she had to say his name to validate his presence at all.

"I've missed you." He admitted quietly. "Not a day has gone by that I have not thought of you."

Kaleria walked a little closer to the cell, the baby kicking wildly the closer she came to Loki. "And I you; every day has been tough without you." Her lips quivered as she spoke, fear still lingering in her body as she approached him.

Loki sensed her hesitation. "Do not fret, my love. We are together again." He said.

Kaleria's lips curled slightly. "With a cage between us but, yes, we are together." He chuckled softly. "It's not that I am worried or afraid, it's just, every time you speak the baby kicks wildly."

Loki smiled lovingly at the woman carrying his child. "The baby knows who I am."

Kaleria couldn't help but smile. "I suppose it does." Silence came between them before Kaleria returned the conversation to a more serious matter. "They say you stole the Tesseract and mean to rule Midgard with it, is this true?"

Loki's smile faded. "Yes." It was a simple and cold remark.

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for this wretched place like Thor." Loki spat. "They were made to be ruled." Kaleria looked down at her stomach, her hand placed gently on it. Loki watched her curiously before sighing. "I do not wish to fight with you, especially in your condition."

"And I don't wish to fight with _you_." Kaleria whispered. "All this time I thought I was banished from Asgard, that this was my punishment for going against you."

"I could never banish you." Loki replied. "That would hurt me too." He looked to her wrist, seeing the blue color peeking out from her sleeve. "How is your wrist?"

Kaleria immediately pulled her sleeve down more to cover it. "Fine; how is your side?" She asked; remember that she had burnt through his armor that day.

"Fine." He smirked at her bold response. "Kali," He loved saying her name, and she loved hearing it. "Think of what we can do for Midgard, think of how we can better this Realm." He began. "Rule with me and let us begin our family."

"We'd be ruling at what cost?" Kaleria asked. "Midgardians will not give up their freedoms without a fight."

"Their freedom is a lie." Loki gritted his teeth.

"This need for power is a lie, Loki." Kaleria fought back. "Why must there be this lust for power within you, why can't we just begin again, start anew, without this dream for power?"

"I am a rightful king." Loki protested.

"Not of Midgard." Kaleria replied. "You are the King of my heart, isn't that enough?"

Loki growled, turning away from Kaleria. "And you'd fight for them?"

"Of course I would, I believe in them, I trust them. They have been nothing but good to me."

He turned to Kaleria, an evil smirk playing on his lips. "If you believe so much in these humans, then ask them why they chose not to send you home."

"What do you mean?" Kaleria narrowed her eyes.

"If they had the Tesseract for this long, unlimited power and all, why did they not use it to send you home?" Loki said with a shrug. "It's an easy feat to accomplish."

"You're trying to turn me against them."

"Believe what you will." Loki replied. Kaleria glared at Loki, receiving a smirk in reply as she turned to leave, hearing him call after her. "You'll soon see it my way, Kali." This only made her angrier.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Eek! Guess who's back! He only brings chaos wherever he goes, doesn't he? Well, thanks again for reading, and remember to review! Let's see if we can get the review count over 65 with this chapter!


	24. The Difference of Love and Loss

**READ ME!: **I am so happy! I woke up this morning with new reviews and discovered we have almost 500 hits in one day! It's so exciting! Thank you to everyone reviewing and reading, you're making this story so much easier to write and post!

As promised, I said if we reached over 65 reviews, I'd give you the next chapter... and here we go! This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted, and a little too close to the movie script but, that scene, and you'll see the scene, had to somewhat be as close as possible. And of course, even though this is a shorter chapter... a lot does happen.

You know me, I like my chaos, especially with Loki and Kaleria.

Anyway! Let's see if we can get me above 75 reviews this time! I'm getting greedy, I know but, let's try!

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaleria stormed the hallways, her hands heating as she did. She shook them in hopes to cool them down. She was livid, she was angry with Loki for his arrogance and inability to see reason above his own selfish desires. She was mad at SHIELD, at Fury, at Coulson, everyone, for having the ability to send her home and not doing so.

She saw him, her first victim to her yelling tirade; Coulson. He was at the end of the hall, speaking to another Agent as she approached him. He saw the anger and rage in her eyes, telling the Agent to leave them. "Kali?"

"You knew, didn't you?" She accused him.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"The Tesseract, you knew SHIELD had it, you _knew_ it had the power to send me home!"

"Kali, listen-"Coulson tried.

"No, _you_ listen!" She barked. "I trusted you; I trusted all of you with my life and with finding a way home for me. You had a way home for me right in your hands!" She felt her body overheat more as tears filled her eyes. "How could you, Coulson? You even said to me that you were going to watch me go home one day. Was that even in the plan for me? Was I never to go home and just be kept here like some experiment?"

"No Kali, that's not it at all." Coulson tried to explain, she was having none of it.

"How can I believe you after this?" She asked. "How can I ever believe you again?"

"It was for your safety, Kali." Coulson said. "We didn't know how to control the Tesseract to accomplish such a feat."

"Don't make excuses, Phil." Kaleria glared. "It's not very becoming of you." She turned, walking away from Coulson, her heart racing as she did. She felt betrayed by one of the most important people to her. Coulson was her sanity and here he was betraying her.

She continued walking down the hallway, seeing the familiar Captain America suit, trying to gain access to a certain door. "You know, you can always just ask me to open doors for you."

Steve quickly turned, relief washing over him as she saw Kaleria. "I don't exactly want people to know I'm going in."

"Fair enough." Kaleria shrugged.

"How was your talk with Loki?" He asked.

Kaleria bit her lip nervously. "Not as expected."

Steve wasn't the type of guy to tell her 'he told her so'; he simply smiled apologetically as he turned to the door, opening it forcefully. "Are you coming in?" He said to her.

Kaleria, going against any and all training and lessons from SHIELD, nodded as she followed Steve through the door. "What are we looking for?"

"Stark believes SHIELD is using the Tesseract to create weapons of mass destruction." Steve said bluntly. "I'm hoping that isn't the case."

"Well, SHIELD is apparently full of liars." Kaleria muttered, receiving a questioning look from Steve.

"What do you mean?"

"They apparently had the means to send me home all this time. The Tesseract is powerful enough to send me back to Asgard." She sighed in frustration. "I could have gone home."

"Even Coulson knew this?" Steve asked.

"Even Coulson." She confirmed, sadness filling her voice.

"Well, there is some good out of this whole situation." Steve said.

"Like?" Kaleria asked.

"You wouldn't be sneaking into a room full of weapons with me." He smiled charmingly, Kaleria couldn't help but blush.

"No, I suppose I would not have met you." Kaleria watched Steve jump up to a higher area, like a spider monkey, he did so with ease. He began rummaging through different crates, trying to find some incriminating evidence. "And what happens when you find these weapons? What happens to the Avengers Initiative?"

"That's a good question." Steve replied, opening another container. "We have a lot to worry about, the Tesseract being in the wrong hands."

"Any hands are the wrong hands."

"We have to worry about SHIELD making weapons and your husband trying to enslave all of mankind." He looked to Kaleria who gave him a dirty look. "Sorry."

Kaleria sighed. "It's fine, Steve. I get it; my husband is a little crazy these days."

Steve felt bad now. "That's not what I'm saying."

"That's what everyone is saying. I get it, he's lost his mind and here I am, being the wife of a psychopath."

"The talk really didn't go that well, did it?" He asked.

"Not as well as I had hoped." She groaned. "He was so happy to see me, Steve." Her heart sank the more she thought about it. "Yet, he is still stuck in his ways."

"Love is love." Steve replied. "That doesn't change."

"I suppose not."

"Damn." Steve muttered as he opened one last container, staring down at an unknown weapon.

"What happened?"

"I found those weapons of mass destruction." Steve said defeated.

"I guess we need to tell Stark?" Kaleria practically groaned as Steve nodded.

"C'mon, we gotta head back." Steve said, grabbing the gun and headed to the lab with Kaleria.

* * *

"It's still not safe in here, Kali." Banner said as Steve and Kaleria walked into the lab. "The radiation could hurt the baby."

"She knows." Stark said, eyeing the two. "Don't you, fireball?" Kaleria twitched at her new nickname. Stark looked to the Captain, a knowing smirk on his lips as he eyed the weapon in Steve's grasp. "Find something you didn't like, Cap?"

"Have you?" Steve asked him, referring to an earlier conversation that Kaleria had missed.

"Almost, actually." Stark replied as he paced. "I don't think I'm wrong; no surprise there, I'm never wrong."  
"I highly doubt that." Kaleria said.

"Well, it won't be long before Fury discovers a security breech and then-"As Stark was about to finish, Fury stormed in. "He's quick that guy."

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked.

"Uh, kind-of been wondering the same about you." Stark replied.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury reminded him.

"You mean the item that could have sent me home." Kaleria spat.

"Sent her home?" Stark replied feigning shock as he looked to Fury. "Fury, you'd never keep someone from going home, now would you? While you're trying to find a way out of that predicament, mind explaining what exactly is Phase 2?"

Fury just glared. Before he could explain himself to the angry fire goddess, Steve threw the gun down on the table. "Phase 2 is SHIELD using the Tesseract to make weapons, isn't it?" Steve accused, looking to Stark. "Sorry, the computer was moving too slow."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean-"Fury began.

"Sorry Nick." Tony interrupted, turning the computer screen to show the plans for weapons.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed one bit." Steve remarked.

At that moment, Thor and Natasha walked into the room, Natasha seemed to have something to say, only to have Banner interrupt. "Did you know about this?" He asked her.

"You might want to remove yourself from this environment, Doctor." She said. "Loki's been manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?" He retorted.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes." Her tone was flat.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy." Banner argued. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is making weapons with the Tesseract."

"It's because of them." Fury motioned to Thor and Kaleria.

"Us?" Kaleria gasped. "What did _we_ do?"

"We realized just how ill prepared we were for an invasion of any sort."

"My people want nothing but peace for your planet." Thor defended.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury continued. "And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve remarked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all realms that the earth is ready for a higher war." Thor argued.

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand." Fury defended.

"Nuclear deterrent. Cause that always calms everything right down." Stark commented.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury narrowed his eyes.

"This is just ridiculous; you mortals shouldn't have the Tesseract in the first place." Kaleria said.

The group began to argue with one another, turning against the other, arguing for the sake of arguing. Something was making them this way; something was controlling their actions now. They were being irrational and quite childish. "We're a time bomb!" Kaleria heard Banner say.

"You need to step away." Fury warned.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark replied.

"You know damn well why!" Steve yelled. "Back off!"

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me." The two turned to each other.

"Steve." Kaleria turned to Steve, placing a gentle hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

"Hey, I thought she was married to the prisoner." Stark said.

Kaleria's free hand immediately ignited. "Talk to me like that again, Stark."

"Easy fireball, it's a joke." Stark replied.

"He's no trouble, Kali. Big man in a suit of armor; take that off, what are you?" Steve narrowed his eyes to Stark.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He replied without missing a beat.

Kaleria rolled her eyes as the two continued to argue, her attention back to Banner. "You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff; you want to know how I stay calm?"

Everyone went quiet, stopping to stare at Banner whom was now holding Loki's scepter. "Doctor Banner, put down the scepter." Steve said calmly.

Bruce looked to his hand realizing he had been holding the scepter this whole time. He quickly put it down on the table just as the nearby computer beeps. Stark ran to it first, followed by Banner.

"Have you located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there faster." Tony Stark said.

"Look, all of us-"Steve started, trying to make peace with the group.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard." Thor chimed in.

"He's right, it does." Kaleria said, looking apologetically to Steve for interrupting him.

Steve was about to say something to Kaleria, only to eye Stark about to leave. "Hey! You're not going alone!" The two were arguing again.

"Oh my god…" Banner said, before anything else registered in Kaleria's mind, she found herself forcefully being pushed to her right towards Steve and Tony. The room filled with smoke almost immediately as lights became unhinged from the ceiling, glass shattering all around. They were under attack.

She landed with a thud on her side, pain rushing through her as her ears rang. Immediately, she forced herself up to a sitting position, seeing the fire around her. She used her gifts, extinguishing the flames as Fury ran over to her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She nodded breathlessly as Fury helped her to her feet. "What happened?"

"We're under attack, Agent."

She looked around the room. "Where are Steve and the others?"

"Scattered; you need to get to safety." Kaleria was about to argue but, Fury used her weakness. "Do it for the baby."

Kaleria nodded as Fury began talking into his ear piece. She left the laboratory and headed towards her room, anger still filling her. She knew who was to blame and she knew exactly where to find him.

* * *

Hobbling as fast as she could, the adrenaline pulsing through her veins and distracting her from the pain in her side; she was on a mission. Kaleria found a few rogue soldiers along the way, easily enough (and without too much of a care) she would blast them with a fireball. One Agent however, was unlucky enough to receive a burning hand to the face. His face melting under the intense heat as Kaleria's eyes began to change to a bright orange color.

She was overusing her magic yet; she did not care at this point. She was angry, she was hormonal, and she had a bone to pick with a certain God of Mischief. As her body cooled down, she found her way to the familiar door, the same door that led to her husband's cage. She was going to make sure he stayed locked up at all costs.

Kaleria walked through the door with more confidence than the last time; she pushed her body further down the corridor until she was in the room. Her eyes first locked on to the missing cage and the open claws that were once holding the cage. Someone released the cage. Her next view was the giant gaping hole with smoke coming from the far wall to her right. That's when she saw him. "No…" She barely whispered as she hobbled over to the familiar, injured Agent. Kaleria knelt down next to him, her hand on her stomach to steady her as she placed a gentle hand on his knee. "Phil… what happened?" He was bleeding from the mouth, holding a weapon on his lap, his eyes locking to her.

"Kali…" He smiled slightly. "It's not as bad as it looks." He tried to joke. "Loki got the jump on me, he's a sneaky one." Phil's breathing was harsh as he tried to make light of the situation. "I at least got one good hit in."

"I'm so sorry, Phil." She said as tears began to form in her eyes, the pain and betrayal she was feeling was overwhelming. Her support from the beginning had been stabbed, and he had been stabbed by her love. She eyed the wound in his chest, it was deep and bleeding. "You need help; I'm going to find you help." She gasped as the tears fell freely now.

"Kali, just stay for a minute…" He breathed.

"No, Phil…" She breathed harshly. "You have to be okay, I have to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be okay." His voice was growing weaker yet his smile never faded as he looked at her. "Everything's going to be okay, you're going to go home." He coughed. "And you're going to have a beautiful baby, on Asgard, and you'll be happy."

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you before." She cried. "I know you were never against me, you are always on my side, Phil."

"I deserved it." He forced a laugh, causing a small smile from Kaleria.

"Don't break your promise to me, Phil. You promised you'd see me go home."

"I will but, you have to promise me that you'll be safe." He breathed. "Go find a safe place."

Kaleria nodded, tears still falling freely. "I'm going to call for help." She said, forcing herself to stand as quickly as possible. "Just stay with me, Phil, stay awake." Coulson just nodded as Kaleria rushed out of the room, looking for any sign of help.

* * *

As she traveled the corridors in a panic, looking for any signs of an Agent that could help her "Somebody help!" She shouted down the hallways. She turned down a few more corridors but this time she found herself face to face with a familiar God of Mischief. He stood at the end of the hallway, holding his scepter in hand. He looked to Kaleria, raising his hands up in peace. "Kali… you need to come with me."

Kaleria's eyes were still filled with tears as she looked to him. "So you can kill me too?" She hissed.

"What are you talking about, love?" He asked calmly.

"Do _not_ call me that." Her voice was shaking from crying. "He's dying and it's your fault!"

"This is war, my love. We've been through this before, death happens."

"Not to this man!" She was enraged. "He was different!"

"And I'm sorry it had to happen this way but, you need to calm down and come with me." Loki's voice was soft. "Think about the baby."

"I am thinking about the baby!" She roared, her hands igniting as she glared at him. Her body was weakening from so much energy being used. She was tired, especially now that she was pregnant, her gifts were much harder to use. "I'm doing everything in my power to keep it away from you!"

"You don't mean that." Loki saw right through her, he knew she was weaker, he knew she was fading. He saw the fire on her hands diminishing slowly. She was cornered and she was coming with him whether she liked it or not. He had a plan, and his plan involved the silent Agent Barton that was sneaking up behind Kaleria with a syringe filled with a tranquilizer, harmless to the baby.

"You're delusional if you believe I don't." Kaleria said. "I will never go with you, I will never forgive you for this, and you will _never_ see your child." She threatened as a sharp pain in her neck, releasing a cool liquid through her body. The fire on her hands extinguished almost immediately as her body grew weaker. She was falling into Agent Barton's arms as the world around her swirled, turning black. The last thing she remembered was the God of Mischief, her husband, Loki, coming closer.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **I just love leaving off on a cliffhanger. It's much more fun this way! Anyway, thanks again for reading, thank you so much for the reviews. Let's see if we can get over 75 before the next chapter!


	25. Time to Say Goodbye

**Author Rant Note Thing!: **Okay so we didn't reach 75 (one away! So close!) reviews but you know what, that's fine! Your reviews were wonderful AND we reached over 600 views! I'm so happy that everyone really enjoys this story and those of you who are telling me your thoughts and concerns and hating me for cliff hangers, I love all of you! Thank you!

This chapter ends with us heading to Thor 2 times... so yes, there will be spoilers. You've been warned!

Let's see if we can get to... 80 reviews! If this story ever reaches over 100 reviews I think I may fall over dead from excitement!

Anyway! You know the drill...

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

_There was a cool breeze against her skin, sending a gentle shiver up her spine. The cold felt great against her body, yet, this cold felt so familiar. Her eyes fluttered open to the sun lit room, the familiar architecture of the ceiling, the softness of the sheets, she knew where she was. "Asgard?" She whispered to no one in particular as she slowly sat up._

_ Her body ached slightly, her giant belly in the way as she maneuvered to get comfortable, taking in her surroundings. She was in her old chambers, her chambers with Loki. She slowly stood from the bed, a hand on her stomach as she headed for the window, noticing she was wearing her normal green color, this time her dress altered for the baby bump._

_ She stood looking out the open window, her hand on the railing as the cool breeze continued. "Was I dreaming?" She asked herself, taking in the sights of Asgard before her._

_ Kaleria heard movement behind her, soft footsteps as she kept her eyes locked on Asgard. Soon, a loving, cold, arm snaked around her midsection and a chin on her shoulder. "My love, you're up early?" His voice soft echoed in her ears, forcing a smile._

_ "It's hard to sleep when you have such a large belly." She replied, turning around now to face her husband._

_ He smiled. "I'm sure it is. It's almost time." He referred to her due date, receiving a bigger smile from Kaleria._

_ "It's strange to think us parents." She commented._

_"And why is that?"_

_ "Well, you're such a troublemaker." Kaleria teased. "I can only imagine the child would be just like you."_

_ "Oh, to be so lucky." He laughed._

_"Do not laugh; it will be a taste of your own medicine!"_

_ He simply smiled, leaning forward to kiss Kaleria gently. "We will make fine parents."_

_"I love you." She practically whispered._

_ "And I you, my fire queen." He said. The word 'queen' resonated in Kaleria's head for some reason, getting stuck within her thoughts as she looked away from Loki and back out the window. "Is something the matter, love?"_

_ Kaleria nervously bit her lip as she stared out the window. "I'm not sure. Something, though I'm not sure what that something is, feels wrong."_

_ "Maybe a side effect of the pregnancy?"_

_"Possibly, I could be imagining it." Kaleria said as she looked down to her hands. She kept staring at the ring on her left hand, and trailing to her wrist. Her wrist was fine, no discoloring, nothing. She kept staring at her wrist, expecting something to be there. "No, I know something's off." Kaleria muttered. "Does my wrist look funny to you?" She asked, turning to Loki and waving her wrist around._

_ Loki just laughed. "You keep moving it, hold it still." Kaleria obliged. "No." He replied musically. "Your wrist is a perfect as always." Kaleria narrowed her eyes at her wrist, dissatisfied, as if expecting something to happen. Loki chuckled, placing his hand on Kaleria's wrist gently. "You're fine, I promise." As he let go of her wrist, Kaleria looked at it once more, she could have sworn she saw a blue tint._

_ "No… something's off…" Kaleria said again, placing her hands on her stomach for comfort, wanting to feel the baby kick. That's when her eyes went wide. She couldn't feel the baby. There was no movement what so ever. This baby was a fighter, constantly moving and kicking. She felt nothing, she hadn't felt the baby in… she couldn't even remember when. "No…"_

_ Loki looked at his wife, concerned. "Kali, you're beginning to worry me."_

_"This isn't right." She muttered, looking around the room in a panic. "None of this is right…"_

_ "Okay love, you need to calm down."_

_"Calm down?" Those words resonated in her head, she had heard them before, and she had heard them recently._

_ "Do not tell me to calm down." She replied, panic setting in. "This can't be real."_

_"Kali, you need to calm down. Think of the baby."_

_ That's when it all came back to her. Like a wave of memories, she began remembering everything. Steve, the Avengers, Loki, the Tesseract, Coulson. Above all, she remembered Coulson. "You killed him…" She whispered._

_ "What?"_

_"You killed Phil." She repeated a little louder. "You murdered him." She began looking for an escape route._

_ "Kali, please try to listen to me."_

_"No!" She shouted. "You killed Phil, and I think you kidnapped me too!" She tried to ignite her hands on fire, only to have nothing happen. "What did you do to me?"_

_ "I'm trying to keep you safe." Loki said somewhat defeated._

_"Safe?" Kaleria scoffed. "The only thing I need to be safe from is you."_

_ Loki looked somewhat hurt as he tried to walk over to his wife. "Kali." He said, only to have Kaleria back away from him, her back against the railing. "I'm going to keep you safe." Kaleria placed her hands on the railing, mustering all the strength she had to lift herself onto the railing, her behind now sitting on the railing. Loki stared at her wide eyed as he slowly tried to move forward. "Kali, what are you doing? Just come down, come to me."_

_ "I swore to you that I would never willingly go to you, that I will never forgive you." Kaleria looked behind her, looking slightly down to see the long fall awaiting her. She looked at Loki with defiance in her eyes, meeting his saddened once; a single tear falling down her cheek as she said her last sentence. "And you will never see this child." She closed her eyes, falling backwards off the balcony. Everything felt like slow motion, as she opened her eyes to look up at her husband, leaning over the balcony and reaching for her. For the first time in a long time, she felt in control as her body landed with a thud on the pavement below._

* * *

Her body jerked as she woke. Her eyes opening as she sat up quickly. Immediately, she regretted that decision as her head ached and her body screamed. She was still sore from the explosion, and being knocked out did not help the situation either. She sighed with somewhat relief as she felt the fluttering movement within her stomach. The baby was all right.

She looked around at her surroundings; she was in a rather large bed within a chrome looking bedroom. She saw magazines framed on the walls promoting "Stark Tower" and "Man of the Century". Kaleria rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where she was. "He's such a narcissist." She muttered as she got off the bed. "Now, why am I here?" She asked no one as she headed for the door, opening it with force.

She walked into what she assumed was the living room, it overlooked the city skyline, and complete with bar. Another thing Stark seemed to not be able to live without. She moved closer to the window, examining everything outside. It seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary. "I knew your body would burn off the tranquilizer fairly quickly." A voice said behind her.

Kaleria turned around, face to face with Loki once more. "You drugged me?"

Loki shrugged. "You would not come otherwise."

"No kidding." Kaleria scoffed.

Loki eyed his wife for a moment, taking in her figure before his lips curled ever so slightly. "You look so beautiful." He corrected himself. "You were always beautiful but, seeing you with my child."

Kaleria glared. "I told you; you are never to see this child."

"You say that now." Loki replied, taking a step closer, to which Kaleria matched with a step back. Loki noticed and smirked. "We don't need a repeat of your dream."

"You saw my dream?" Kaleria asked.

"I helped create it." Loki admitted, his smirk fading slightly. "I should have been there for you; through all of this, throughout your pregnancy." Kaleria looked at him somewhat confused, where was this sense of remorse coming from? "I had it all, once. I had a loving wife and she is pregnant with my child. I wanted to make a wonderful life for you, for both of you."

She was falling right into his hands, like she always did. "Loki, you can still have it all." Her voice was soft as she took a step closer to him. "Stop this, end this now. We can make this right."

"It cannot be stopped." He replied. "Once the portal opens, it will begin and end."

"What will begin?" Kaleria asked.

"My army will come, there is no stopping it." His voice began a little harsh. "This is where you claim your allegiance to the right side."

Kaleria narrowed her eyes. "I did." She said. "And it is not with you."

The scowl on Loki's face would frighten anyone. It was menacing and had the ability to strike fear up anyone's back. "Fine; we can do this the hard way." He lifted his scepter, walking closer to Kaleria. "I did not want to have to use this on you."

At that moment, before Loki was able to touch her with the scepter, Stark flew onto the balcony and began disrobing from his Iron Man suit. He walked into his living room, looking to Kaleria. "Hey fireball, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"Impeccable timing, Mr. Stark." Kaleria muttered as Loki glared at Stark before returning his attention to Kaleria.

"Ah-Ah; I wouldn't touch her with that stick if I were you." Stark said.

Loki turned his attention to Stark now, walking closer to him. "And why is that?"

"I'll blast you across the room before you can even blink." He replied, winking at Kaleria. "I like fireball the way she is. No mind control necessary"

Kaleria rolled her eyes, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Thanks Stark."

Stark turned his attention back to Loki, as he began making a drink. "I know fireball can't have any but, care for a drink?" He offered.

"No thanks." Loki said, eyeing Stark carefully. "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

"Actually." Stark began. "I'm going to threaten you."

Loki scoffed. "You should have left your armor on for that, then."

"Yeah, it has a bit of mileage on it. You've got the glow stick of destiny. You sure I can't offer you a drink?"

"Stalling isn't going to help."

"Not stalling, threatening." Stark corrected, looking at Kaleria. "One drink won't hurt the baby, right?" She just glared at him. "Right, right, my bad; bad form."

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing is going to stop that." Loki added. "What have I to fear?"

"Well, aside from your wife having a pretty interesting set of powers; The Avengers." Loki smirked. "It's what we're calling ourselves, like a team; 'Earths mightiest heroes' type of ordeal."

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us some time to get any traction, I'll give you that." Stark replied, taking a sip of the drink he prepared and placing the glass down once more before walking closer to Loki. "Let's take a head count, shall we? We have your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend that, as much as I hate to admit it, lives up to the title." Kaleria smirked slightly at the mention of Steve. "A man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you have managed to piss them all off."

"That was the plan." Loki said.

"Not a great plan." Tony said. "When they come for you, and they _will_ come."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast wandered off."

"You're missing the point." Tony said. "There is no throne; there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. If we can't protect the Earth, you can bet we will avenge it."

Kaleria watched in horror as Loki slowly walked up to him, raising his scepter. "How will you friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?"

"Stark look out!" Kaleria reached out to them, yelling for Stark.

Loki tapped the scepter onto Tony Stark's chest. A loud ping noise echoed in the room, nothing happening to Tony. Loki tried again, with a confused look on his face. Once more, nothing happened to Stark. "Why is it not working?"

"Performance issues." Tony said, looking to Kaleria apologetically. "You sure he's the father, I mean this guy seems to have a lot of backfires-"Before Tony could finish, Loki grabbed Tony by the throat, dragging him to the window. "JARVIS, any time now!" Tony yelled as Loki threw Tony out of the window.

Kaleria ran to the now open window, next to Loki as she yelled after Stark. "Stark!" Loki turned to Kaleria, about to say something, only to hear a noise from behind them. The two turned around to the elevator as the doors opened. A red pod shot from the elevator, nearly missing them, and going out the window, heading down after Stark

A few seconds later, the Iron Man suit flew up to the window. Kaleria sighed with relief, a smile on her face as she saw him. "There's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Before Loki could respond, Iron Man shot Loki with a simple shot, sending him flying backwards. Iron Man looked at Kaleria. "Will you be okay, fireball?"

Kaleria ignited her hands on fire. "I think I'll be fine." As Kaleria finished her sentence, a rather large blue beam shot up to the sky from the tower; Iron Man and Kaleria looked up to the sky to see the beam was opening a portal. Within minutes the hole ripped open and spilling from it was the Chitauri army.

"Right, army; stay safe, fireball!" Stark yelled as he flew off towards the army.

* * *

Kaleria watched from the window in horror as the Chitauri flooded from the sky, like a wave of death they came down upon New York City; the only defense against this war was the Avengers. She wanted to be out there, she _should_ be out there fighting. Yet, she knew she couldn't, not in her condition. Plus, the amount of heat she'd take from Steve for putting herself and the baby in danger was not worth it.

Explosions could be heard from the streets, people panicking and screaming, and the sound of weapons being fired. It was a horrific sight to behold. She was unsure when Loki got back up and decided to stand next to her. He seemed to just appear as he stood silently next to her, watching the destruction before him. "This is madness." Kaleria whispered.

"It is what must be done."

"No, Loki." Kaleria sighed. "None of this is necessary."

"When I rule Midgard-"Loki began.

"Don't you get it?" Kaleria said. "The Avengers will not let you win. You will lose, and when you do, the consequence will be… I can't even bring myself to think of it."

"What sentiment for a man you loathe." Loki scoffed.

Kaleria turned to Loki, her expression soft. "I do not loathe you, Loki. I could never loathe you. I may never forgive you for the death of Phil but, I still believe my husband is in there somewhere." His lips pursed as she continued. "I know there is a part of you still in there, a part of your old self that I had fallen madly in love with, and still am in love with."

The baby began kicking wildly, causing Kaleria to grimace slightly. Loki looked at her somewhat concerned. "Are you all right?"

Kaleria nodded a small weak smile on her lips. "It's kicking."

"Oh." Loki's face dropped slightly as he looked at his wife's belly. Kaleria nervously reached out for his hand, gently pulling him closer and placing the hand on her stomach. Silence sat between them before Loki replied sadly. "I don't feel anything."

"Give it a minute." Kaleria said. As they waited once more, Loki's eyes widened in shock as he felt the baby kick for the first time. He smiled brightly, almost disbelieving as the baby kicked once more. He breathed a sigh of relief and somewhat laughter as he looked at Kaleria. For the first time in a long time, Kaleria truly saw peace within his eyes. He was happy; and in that moment she felt a glimmer of hope for her husband.

His smile faded. "I should have been there." Without another word, Loki removed his hand from Kaleria's stomach and headed outside to the walkway. Kaleria watched him curiously, hoping that maybe he would stop this battle and fix the damage he created. She was wrong as she watched Thor come down to the walk way and soon the two were fighting.

She watched Loki stab Thor in the side, Thor pushed his brother away. Kaleria quickly ran out of the penthouse and towards them, ready to fight Loki. Loki saw he was outnumbered and quickly rolled off the tower edge and onto a Chitauri speeder below. Thor turned to see Kaleria. "Kali, are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Thor." She said, motioning to his side. "Are you?"

Thor nodded. "We need to find a way to shut down the Tesseract."

"Why not blast it?" Kaleria asked.

Thor shook his head. "Selvig said it cannot be stopped."

"I can try melting it."

"From what Stark and Banner have mentioned, the machine is not so easily destroyed."

Kaleria and Thor waked closer to the edge, leaning over to see the Tesseract and Erik Selvig below. "We need to do something, there has to be some way."

"We will find a way." Thor said, looking back out at the battle. "Until then, I must keep fighting."

"Be careful."

"You too." He forced a smile before swinging Mjolnir and flying off into the sky.

* * *

Kaleria tried anyway, blasting fireballs down at the reactor, hoping to stop the Tesseract. Her fireballs seemed to just bounce right off the machine. She sighed, dejectedly. "Well, there goes my plan." She said before heading back into the penthouse. She walked over to the couch and sat, needing to be off her feet. "This is the worst time to be pregnant." She muttered, rubbing her stomach. She felt useless.

Kaleria closed her eyes, trying to block out the loud battle outside, inhaling deeply. As she was about to feel somewhat at peace, a loud crash came through the window. She opened her eyes, her hands igniting as she saw the familiar green warrior outfit of her husband and he rolled on his side, getting up. Before she could ask what happened, a loud roar came following and soon there was a giant, green monster in the room.

Kaleria's eyes went wide as Loki stood before the Hulk, shouting. "Enough!" Hulk immediately paused. "You are all beneath me!" He yelled. "I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied-"Before he could finish, Hulk grabbed Loki's ankle and began bashing him around repeatedly on the ground, making giant holes on the penthouse floor. Kaleria watched wide eyed as Hulk tossed Loki to the ground one final time.

Kaleria stood, walking over slowly as Hulk growled. "Puny God."

Kaleria moved closer, looking up at Hulk, he looked down at her curiously. She smiled. "Not a bad beating, Banner."

Hulk smirked before running out of the penthouse with a mighty roar. Kaleria turned to her husband, a squeak of air coming from his body as she walked over and looked down at him. "You get no pity from me." She said. "You deserved that."

Loki muttered a few curse words as Kaleria walked away from him and back to the couch, eyeing a magazine and reading it nonchalantly as her husband lied injured on the floor.

* * *

After an hour or so, there was silence; complete and total silence. Concerned, Kaleria got off the couch and headed for the walk way outside the penthouse, passing her husband on the floor as she went. She walked outside to see the blue light from the Tesseract was gone, the portal was no longer in the sky, and the Chitauri were unmoving. "They won?" She muttered in disbelief as she looked around. The destruction was devastating all around yet, hope and relief was in the air as she inhaled deeply. The war was over.

Kaleria walked back inside the penthouse, nearly falling over as she realized she was no longer alone with Loki. They were huddled around Loki now, ready to take him in. Kaleria watched curiously as Thor picked up Loki with ease, forcing him to his feet.

She didn't have time to register that Steve had walked over to her. "Kali, you're okay." He said with a smile. Kaleria looked up at him, seeing a few cuts and bruises.

"You're injured." She replied, grimacing slightly.

"A few scratches." He tried to reassure her. "I'm just glad to see you're okay."

She smiled. "And I'm happy to see you." The two embraced for a hug, Steve being careful of Kaleria's belly as he held her.

* * *

"Agent Kaleria, your service here has been more than appreciated." Nick Fury said, sitting at his desk, watching Kaleria sitting across from him.

"Thank you, Sir." She said.

"You're more than welcome to come back anytime." Fury said. "Our door is open to you."

Kaleria nodded. "I know, Sir, and thank you for that but, I think I need to enjoy being a mother and adjusting to Asgardian life again first."

Fury nodded, sighing slightly. "You were his favorite, aside from Captain Rogers of course. That was more of an obsession for a hero sort of thing."

Kaleria's heart sank at the thought of Phil. "He was a great Agent and an even better friend." She looked down at her belly. "He was supposed to see me home today."

Fury opened his desk drawer, reaching in to grab Agent Coulson's ID badge and handing it to Kaleria. "You should keep this."

Kaleria took the badge, staring at the picture of the smiling Phil Coulson. "I can't keep this."

"Take it to remember him by." Fury said. Kaleria nodded, holding onto the badge gently. "I hear Thor will be ready to leave in an hour or so, you may want to get your goodbyes in."

Kaleria stood slowly. "Then you'll be my second goodbye." She said, referring to Coulson as the first. "Director, it's been fun."

Fury nodded as Kaleria turned and left his office, heading for the only person she could think to say goodbye to at that time.

* * *

Steve was in the locker room, sitting on the bench, his head down as he became lost in his thoughts. Kaleria had come in undetected, spotting Steve and smiling sadly. "If a pregnant woman can sneak up on you, you may need to sharpen your skills."

Steve forced a smile as he stood, facing Kaleria. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad." Kaleria said. "A little sore but, not too bad."

Silence broke between them, Steve the first to speak. "You know you can always stay here."

Kaleria nodded. "I know." She replied sadly. "I didn't think going home would be this hard. It's all I've wanted and now I can't even bring myself to do it."

"If you don't want to, don't."

"I have to go home." She said. "This world isn't big enough for me." She tried to joke, forcing a laugh. Steve just smiled. "When the Bifrost is restored, I can always visit."

"You still owe me a few more movies."

"Exactly, I have to return someday." She smiled though inside her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving Steve. He could sense her hesitation because he was feeling it too. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Don't say that." Steve said. "It sounds like a goodbye forever." Steve pulled the girl close to him, hugging her gently as she returned the hug.

"In another life, Steve." Kaleria began. "I would stay."

"In that life I wouldn't let go." Steve joked causing Kaleria to chuckle. The two finally pulled away as Steve sighed. "Are you ready to go?"

Kaleria nodded. "If I don't go now I may never leave." Steve forced a reassuring smile as the two left the locker room and headed to find the others.

* * *

She rode in the van to central park with a very quiet Steve, Thor, and Loki. Loki would pass glances to Kaleria, unable to speak with his new found muzzle over his face. She tried to avoid his gaze at all cost. The ride felt as though it took forever and once they finally arrived, Kaleria couldn't help but rush out of the van to breathe the fresh air.

Everyone was there, all the Avengers showed up in normal clothes, aside from the Asgardians. She smiled at them all, walking over to hug Natasha and Barton. "Stay safe, Kali." Natasha whispered as she hugged Kaleria.

Kaleria hugged Banner next; he smiled nervously as he hugged her. "All the best, Banner." She said.

"Same to you."

Kaleria stopped in front of Tony Stark, he was avoiding her gaze. "I don't do goodbyes. They make me nervous."

Kaleria chuckled. "Stay out of trouble, Stark."

Tony sighed, hugging Kaleria quickly and awkwardly. "You too, fireball."

Kaleria then stood in front of Steve, his smile weak as she forced her own. "Hey."

"Last chance to stay." He said.

"I have to go."

"I know." Steve said. "Just thought I'd offer."

Kaleria smiled a little more as she hugged Steve tightly, afraid to let go. She finally pulled away and walked over to Thor and Loki. Loki glared at Steve and shared another glare with Kaleria as she wrapped her arm around Thor's. "Ready to go home?" Thor asked.

Kaleria inhaled deeply, looking back to the friends she had made and smiling slightly before looking back at Thor. "Let's go home."

With one quick turn of the Tesseract, the light bridge opened and swallowed the three Asgardians, returning them to Asgard where only misery awaited their return.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Thank you guys for reading! I know this chapter was a little slower, I guess, but, it only continues from here! Let's see if we can get to 80 reviews!


	26. Baby Red White and Blues

**Author's Note!:** I am just loving the reviews and views this story is getting! Keep them coming! Let's strive for 85 reviews this time!

I keep giving y'all crazy long chapters. This one's also pretty long and takes place around Thor 2 times. It'll give us closure as well as more frustration on our two love birds. Sorry... I have to. It makes a good story! Don't hate me!

Anyway... you know the drill..

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

Upon their arrival they were immediately greeted by a dozen palace guards; placing more chains around Loki to restrain him. Kaleria could only watch silently as they walked away with Loki, he didn't look back at her once as they left. Thor placed a gentle hand on Kaleria's back, smiling. "Welcome home."

Kaleria feigned a smile as she took in her surroundings. The Tesseract had taken them to an outer field near the palace. She remembered the Bifrost had been destroyed; it made sense to not be there.

Kaleria followed Thor into the palace, taking in the old familiar sights as she went. She was home and yet, she didn't feel at home. As they continued walking, she spotted a familiar face in the distance, her eyes welling with tears as she ran forward. "Kali!" Sif shouted running and closing the gap between them to embrace her sister tightly. "You're home!" She cried. Kaleria felt her own tears falling as Sif pulled away. "I was so worried for you, we did not know when you'd come home to us!" She then looked down. "And you're… with child?"

"Long story short, I was pregnant when I was stuck on Midgard." Kaleria sighed, wiping away tears.

"I will let you two catch up." Thor said with a smile as he left the girls alone.

"Come, you must tell me everything." Sif said with a smile as the two walked to the gardens.

Kaleria loved the gardens once, they were peaceful and bright. Yet, she felt differently towards them as she sat next to her sister. "What was it like staying on Midgard, were they nice to you?"

Kaleria nodded. "My stay was pleasant." She took Coulson's bade out of her pocket and handed it to Sif. "This man in particular was good to me. He kept me safe and sane."

"He's a good man." Sif replied, looking at the badge before handing it back to Kaleria.

Kaleria sighed. "He unfortunately did not make it."

"I am sorry." Sif said, forcing a smile. "But you are home now, reunited with your family."

"Part of my family is currently being tried for waging war against Midgard." Kaleria groaned.

"You must not think like that." Sif said, trying to comfort her sister. "Where do you and Loki stand now? Have you seen him?"

Kaleria sighed, avoiding her sister's gaze. "I don't know. I saw him on Midgard for a short while." She groaned. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yes, of course." Sif smiled. "We need to fit you into more appropriate clothes; there is a banquet tonight for the return of Thor and for your return as well."

"I hate banquets."

"I know but, it's in your honor." Kaleria grimaced at the thought of attending a banquet on her first day back. She wanted to adjust quietly and without much nonsense, a banquet was the exact opposite. "I cannot believe you a pregnant, dear sister." Sif smiled. "Some good has come from all the bad."

Kaleria didn't have the heart to tell her she was wrong.

* * *

Kaleria pulled at her dress, she forgot what it was like wearing Asgardian clothing and was even more uncomfortable now that she had a giant belly to cover. "Stop fidgeting." Sif grinned at her sister as they entered the banquet hall together. "Try to relax."

"It's hard to relax when your belly is an eyesore." She growled causing a few giggles from Sif.

"Pregnancy is a beautiful thing."

"Then you try it." Sif just rolled her eyes playfully as the two made their way to a familiar set of friends.

"Lady Kaleria!" Fandral was the first to greet her with a charming grin, then staring down at her stomach. "You truly are off the market now."

"I was prior to this as well." Kaleria replied with a smile.

"Well, we're glad to see you're all right." Hogun said.

"I'd say join us for a drink but…" Volstagg said.

"Please, don't hold back on my account." She said. "I'll drink vicariously through you."

The group cheered as they began to celebrate with food and drinks.

Kaleria had excused herself from the group and headed out to the balcony. The sun was setting now leaving a pink tint to the sky as she looked out. She began to reminisce in simpler times on this balcony such as Loki convincing her to pull a prank on the banquet hall my diminishing all the lights; and when he first tried to kiss her. Her heart sank at the thought of Loki attempting to kiss her that night. Against her better judgment, she missed him terribly. "It's good to see you home safe." Kaleria turned to see Frigga smiling warmly. "We were all worried for you."

"Midgard took care of me." Kaleria admitted.

"And now you are home safe." Frigga watched as Kaleria forced a smile, seeing right through her façade. "Yet you do not feel at home."

Kaleria sighed as Frigga walked closer to her. "I don't understand it. All this time I begged to go home and now that I'm here, I feel empty."

"Maybe it is not the place but the person." She said, receiving a confused look from Kaleria. "My son has done terrible things, I know this. His trial is tomorrow and I am unsure which way my husband will go. Yet you still care for Loki through all this, as do I. Maybe the reason you wanted to go home was because you wanted to be with Loki once more. Now that you're here and he is taken away from you, you feel empty?" Kaleria pursed her lips, avoiding the question and afraid to answer. Frigga just smiled knowingly. "There are only two guards outside the prison tonight, they are pretty easy to spook. It is possible for anyone to slip in."

Kaleria looked to Frigga wide eyed before smiling slightly. Frigga returned the smile as Kaleria swiftly left the banquet hall and headed for the prison cells.

* * *

She watched the guards from a distance, they stood tall and proud as they guarded the only door in to the prison. She needed to create a diversion to get the guards away from the door. She saw her opportunity with a plant at the end of the hallway, within their view. She concentrated and with a wave of her hand, she ignited the plant with a rather large flame. The guards could smell the burning and immediately panicked at the flame. They ran over to the plant to attempt to extinguish the fire.

That was her chance; Kaleria moved as quickly as her pregnant body would allow her and entered the dungeon with as little sound as possible.

Slowly she walked down the pathway, passing different cells of different convicts until she found the one she wanted. He sat on a small twin sized cot, reading a book silently. She watched him curiously before he caught on that he was not alone. "You know, you can get in a lot of trouble for sneaking in here." His voice resonated in her ears.

"I should be fine, I learned from the best after all."

He closed the book and sat up slowly, turning his body to face her as he sat on the bed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I wanted to see you." She tried to remain as calm as possible, knowing Loki would run with her weakness the second he saw it.

"Lonely?" He mocked. "I'm surprised you'd come to me first, what about your sister?"

Kaleria sighed. "I'm happy to see her again. I'm happy to be home."

"But?"

Kaleria grimaced, hating to admit it. "It's not home without you."

Loki just smirked as he got off the bed and walked closer to her. "You should have chosen my side. This would not have been a problem."

Kaleria narrowed her eyes at him. "You're _still_ out for global takeover?"

"If I am destined to rule-"

"But you're not."

He returned her glare now. "Why are you here again?"

"I wanted to see you, keep you company."

"I do not need your pity." Loki scoffed.

"No, there is no pity." Kaleria said. "Only hope."

"Hope? What exactly are you hoping for?"

"I told you. I still believe that my husband is still in there somewhere. I'm just waiting for him to come back."

Loki sighed, running his hand through his hair impatiently. "How is the baby doing?" He changed the subject.

"Honestly, this child is a pain in my ass." Kaleria groaned, receiving a chuckle from Loki. "It's definitely your child."

"Am I still not allowed to see the baby?"

Kaleria thought for a moment. "I still haven't forgiven you."

"I take that as a no."

"He was a very good friend, Loki."

"And what about the soldier?" Loki spat, glaring at Kaleria.

"What _about_ the soldier?" She returned the tone.

"You two seemed awfully close when we left."

"He is a friend." Kaleria defended herself and Steve. "An honest man and a hero-"

"Everything I am not."

"No, but you're my husband whom I love dearly."

"Then why is there such hostility towards me, my love?"

"I just don't like you right now."

Loki chuckled. "Oh how I've missed your fire." Kaleria looked at her husband with anger, fear, love, and confusion. It was so overwhelming that tears she wasn't even aware of began to fall down her cheeks. Loki's face softened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kaleria growled, wiping the tears away. "I'm just pregnant and emotional."

"Something is clearly wrong." Loki tried not to laugh.

She barely whispered. "I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" He became serious once more.

"Your trial is tomorrow." She began to cry a little harder now. "And I don't know what that means for you, I'm scared for you."

"You shouldn't be." Loki sighed as Kaleria wiped her eyes. "Whatever happens to me now, you have one priority and that is to take care of the baby."

"Alone?" Kaleria asked, wiping away more tears. Loki felt horrible on the inside, yet outside he'd never show it. He could be sentenced to death or prison for the rest of his life; he'd be leaving Kaleria alone with their child. For the first time in a long time he truly felt guilty.

"You'll have Sif." He tried to reassure her. "The baby really only needs you." Kaleria was about to protest but Loki interrupted her. "You need to learn to exist without me."

Kaleria felt her heart sink into her stomach, her face wash over with an unusual cold feeling as she looked at Loki. "What happened to you and me, existing together?"

"That can't happen anymore." The room started to spin as Kaleria took his words to heart. She felt as though her life was shattering around her, her heart breaking into a million pieces. As angry as she was with Loki and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop loving him. He was her other half, he was her everything, and now to think of existing without him… she couldn't. "Promise me you'll exist without me."

"I can't do that." She cried, panic coursing through her body, as angry as she was with him, she couldn't even begin to fathom a life without him.

"You'll have no choice." Loki said, trying to remain as stern as possible even though his words were killing him inside. He was doing this for her even if she didn't see it that way.

Kaleria opened her mouth to speak, to scream, to just say anything but, nothing like that came out. Only a small squeak as her eyes went wide and hands to her stomach. She began breathing heavily as she looked down to her feet. "Oh no…" She panicked.

"What is it?" Loki asked, walking as close as he could to the edge of his cell, trying to see what had his wife in a panic.

"My water broke." With that, Kaleria felt a sharp pain through her stomach and up her side. She doubled over in pain, holding onto her stomach as the first contraction came.

"You've got to be kidding me." Loki growled, not in anger at his wife but more frustration at the situation at hand. "Guards!" He began screaming. "Guards!"

The two guards at their post outside quickly stormed in and rushed to Kaleria's aid the second they saw her. "How did she get in here?" One asked.

Kaleria groaned in pain as the other spoke. "Never mind that, we need to get her to the healer, now!"

Loki watched as his wife was escorted from the prison, his heart pounding in his chest. He would be a Father tonight and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

_**One Year Later…**_

He was a curious child, with green eyes and black hair; a laugh that melted anyone's heart, and so very loving. He was walking now, a few words here and there like 'Mama' and 'Sif' even 'Thor' was becoming a more prominent word for him. None of the words however, involved 'father', 'dad', 'dada' anything of the sort. She preferred it that way.

Kaleria watched as Thor threw the child up in the air, his giggles echoing in the halls as Thor caught him. "Henrik, you're flying!" Thor's voice boomed as the child demanded to be thrown higher. Thor obliged, laughing with the child as he threw him in the air once more before catching him and gently placing him on the ground.

Kaleria smiled slightly as Henrik walked over to her, a bright smile on his face as Thor followed him. They had grown closer in the past year, Kaleria was empty over her husband's incarceration for life and Thor was missing a certain mortal on Midgard. They both felt somewhat whole when Henrik was born. It was something they both bonded over, someone to love and protect. "And how are we today?" Thor asked her as she picked up her son, Henrik wrapping his arms around his mother's neck gently.

"Better now that this young man is hugging me." She smiled before tickling Henrik with one hand, he began to giggle loudly. "How are you, Thor?"

His smile was somewhat weak but, promising. "Good. With the Bifrost rebuilt, it's much easier to travel to the other Realms and restore order."

Kaleria nodded. "You leave for Vanaheim today, right?"

"Yes, with Sif and the Warriors." He said.

"I miss out on all the fun now." She teased, kissing Henrik on the cheek.

"Yes but, you get to go to Midgard today." Thor replied. "I am jealous."

"You know you _can_ go to Midgard as well."

Thor sighed slightly. "Not until the Realms are safe." He was making up excuses, granted a very good excuse but, an excuse no less.

"Be safe."

Thor nodded as he ran a quick hand through Henrik's hair. "Stay out of trouble, young one."

Kaleria smiled as Thor walked away, leaving her and her son alone. "What shall we do now, my love?" Kaleria whispered to her son. "Shall we play with magic?"

Henrik nodded eagerly as the two headed for the gardens.

* * *

Kaleria was told Loki was not allowed visitors and from what Frigga had told her, he had no idea what Kaleria had given birth to. He was a father left in the dark about his own child. After Henrik's birth, Kaleria grew resentful to her husband. She felt so lost and alone and blamed Loki for everything. It was displacement of anger at best yet; she could not and would not talk about it.

Henrik loved magic, he loved watching Kaleria conjure fire and make shapes with the fire in the air. She would create butterflies and horses, boats and waves. She would create anything for Henrik to keep him smiling; to keep him happy.

Henrik had magic that was a mix of both parents. He was able to create illusions and he was able to control fire, not conjure it. His skin was a normal temperature, a mix of fire and ice according to Kaleria.

Her life had changed drastically after her son was born. The Bifrost had been repaired and all Asgardian warriors, led by Thor, were off to battle. Many enemies found this as an opportunity to rise up within different Realms and try to take over. Thor led the warriors into battle, restoring balance among the Realms. It kept him busy, of course, and it kept Sif out of Kaleria's hair as well.

She was no longer a warrior but a mother. She had to take care of her child that was her number one priority. "My, my, this child grows every day." Frigga had joined them in the gardens, a loving smile on her face as Henrik stumbled over to her, hugging her leg lovingly. "I know I say this every day but, he has your eyes."

"Thank goodness for that." She replied.

Silence passed between the both of them before Frigga spoke. "I hear you have plans to head to Midgard today?"

Kaleria nodded uncomfortably. "Paying my respects to a friend who passed; it's been a year."

"Are you bringing Henrik?"

"No." Kaleria admitted sadly, watching her son play. "My first time away from him; it'll be tough."

Frigga chuckled. "It is a tough time for any mother to leave her child, no matter how short the time. He will be safe here."

Kaleria narrowed her eyes slightly. "_He _does not get to see Henrik, is that clear?"

Frigga continued to smile, knowing all too well about Kaleria and her displaced anger to Loki. She had seen it from the moment Kaleria gave birth to Henrik; she was heartbroken and too stubborn to fix it. "Crystal. Now when do you leave?"

"I should be leaving now; I want to be back by tomorrow morning the latest."

"Have a safe journey." Frigga said as Kaleria walked over to Henrik, hugging him tightly in her arms before kissing his head and reluctantly leaving for the Bifrost.

* * *

Kaleria walked into the observatory, giving Heimdall a small smile as he watched her. "It's tough leaving your child behind." Heimdall's voice was soft as he watched Kaleria shift awkwardly.

Kaleria sighed. "It's not easy."

"Then why go?"

Kaleria thought for a moment before answering. "Sometimes you just need to get away. Ever feel like that, Heimdall?"

"Sometimes." He admitted. "However, do not confuse 'getting away' and 'running away'. They are two very different things."

Kaleria groaned slightly. "I'm lost, Heimdall."

Heimdall chuckled. "You'll find your path again, I have faith." He turned the key, starting up the observatory device.

"Don't leave me on Midgard this time, okay?" Kaleria joked grimly.

Heimdall chuckled once more. "I will personally come get you if there are any issues."

Kaleria smiled as she stepped through the portal to Midgard.

* * *

Heimdall had placed her in Central Park, luckily out of sight from most tourists. Not that it really mattered anyway; SHIELD would be on her in a few minutes. She began strolling through the park, taking in the sights and sounds of Central Park. She had missed Midgard and the people she had left behind a year ago. Yet, the more she walked, the less at home she felt. Nowhere truly felt like home anymore to her.

Just as she predicted, she noticed a few suspicious individuals watching her from a distance. She smiled slightly; she knew these were SHIELD agents. After a few more steps, two agents approached her, one smiling. "You're an unexpected visitor." She had recognized the agent from her early months on Midgard.

"I came for a quick visit." She admitted. "Anyone care to escort a lady to Director Fury?"

"That won't be necessary, Agent." Kaleria looked behind the agent she was speaking to; Nick Fury stood there, arms folded behind his back and a slight smirk on his face.

"Director Fury." She smiled; walking passed the agents and closer to Fury.

"What brings you back to earth, Kali?" He asked.

"What, you aren't excited to see me?" She joked.

"I would appreciate some warning next time, that way I'm not sending my team out here expecting something truly out of the ordinary."

"Wow Fury, you think I'm a normal occurrence."

"Well, this _is_ the second time you've come to earth unannounced." Fury joked. "I'm finding it quite normal for you."

Kaleria smiled. "How is everyone?"

"The Avengers Initiative disbanded after you left, they're back to their normal lives, however normal you can call their lives really."

"How's Steve?"

"Why not ask him yourself?" Fury asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's been relocated to Washington D.C. I was heading down there myself until a certain portal opened in the sky revealing a goddess of fire." Kaleria giggled slightly.

"May I hitch a ride then?"

"Be my guest."

"I've never been to this headquarters." Kaleria admitted in awe, looking at the high tech lobby. "It's much bigger than the ones I've seen."

"Well this is _the_ headquarters." Fury said. "This is where the magic happens."

"You've been holding out on me, Fury." Kaleria teased, he just raised an eyebrow in response, hiding his smirk.

"Director Fury." A female voice called from behind. The two stopped, turning to face another familiar person. She smiled brightly. "I thought we retired this Agent."

Kaleria smiled. "I'm still an honorary member, Natasha."

Natasha came closer, hugging Kaleria quickly. "It's good to see you." She looked at Kaleria once more. "How's being a mother?"

"It's wonderful. I had a boy." Kaleria smiled thinking of her son. "His name is Henrik."

"I'd ask to see pictures but I don't think that's something you guys do on Asgard."

"I wish, I'd love to have a picture of him with me." Kaleria sighed. "It's my first time without him."

"Rough." Natasha said before changing the subject, looking to Fury. "The Cap is going to freak when he sees her."

"Where is Steve?" Kaleria asked.

Natasha smirked slightly. "Out for a run, I can take you."

"That'd be great." Kaleria smiled.

"Don't get into any trouble, Kali." Fury said. "I don't have time to clean up after you."

Kaleria smiled sweetly as Natasha escorted her out of the building and to the streets of Washington.

* * *

"This place reminds me of the city." Kaleria said as the two women walked down the running path.

"It's another big city, yes." Natasha said. "Not as big as New York."

"It's also a little quieter."

"_Much_ quieter." Natasha laughed.

"How has life been since I left?" Kaleria asked.

"Quiet." Natasha admitted. "Nothing major to report; Stark fought off a terrorist, Banner has been under the radar yet with Stark most of the time." She smiled. "They're up to something."

Kaleria shook her head. "I told him to stay out of trouble."

"It's Stark, he doesn't listen."

"How about Steve, how's he been?"

"He's adjusting, if that's what you're worried about. He's definitely adjusted better since you left, he was sad for a while, he missed you. I'm sure you missed him too." Kaleria nodded. "He's now working full time for SHIELD, on his off days he just runs or explores Washington."

"Like today?" Kaleria asked.

"Like today." Natasha stopped walking, motioning to a figure coming up around the bend. "Speak of the devil."

Kaleria's heart raced as a familiar, muscular figure came around the bend, focused on his course as he ran. The figure stopped, noticing them in the distance. Kaleria knew he recognized her, she could see the smile on his face as he ran towards them with great speed. Kaleria smiled brightly as she walked forward to meet him, running after a few steps. She practically jumped into his arms, he held her tightly, laughing in disbelief as they embraced. He could easily lift her off the ground in one single motion. "You're here!" He said with a laugh.

"I promised I'd visit."

After a few moments of hugging, Steve put down Kaleria, looking at her. "How are you, how are things, the baby?"

Kaleria laughed. "Slow down, Steve; I'll get to all that."

"How long are you here for?" He asked, hopefully.

"I'm here just for the day." She replied apologetically.

Steve nodded, his smile fading slightly. "That's fine. We can still catch up. Let's go get something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan." Kaleria smiled, looking back to Natasha. "Care to join us?"

Natasha smiled knowingly. "I have things to do, you kids have fun."

Kaleria looked back at Steve, smiling. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Steve had suggested stopping by his apartment so he could shower quickly, his run left him sweaty. While he showered, Kaleria explored his apartment. It was a quaint apartment, filled with items from the 1940's as well as newer items. She admired his movie collection, smiling at the _Wizard of Oz_ and _Star Wars_ on the shelf. The door to the bathroom opened, Steve was standing in the doorway drying his hair with a towel. He was a gentleman and already dressed before leaving the bathroom. "I had to add a few movies to my collection, it was lacking."

Kaleria smiled, turning to look at Steve. "I'm glad to see _Star Wars_ is in your collection."

Steve's smile faded slightly. "It was Coulson's copy."

Kaleria lost her smile completely. "I cannot believe it's been a year."

"Was he the first person you've lost?" Steve asked.

Kaleria shook her head. "My mother was the first."

"I'm sorry."

Kaleria quickly changed the subject. "So you mentioned food?" Steve smiled, seeing through her subject changed but easily obliged her as the two left for a nearby café.

"So how have you been this past year?" Steve asked as the two sat outside a small café overlooking the reflecting pool.

Kaleria picked at her salad slowly, not really hungry just more interesting in seeing Steve. "It's all right. I had a son, his name is Henrik." She smiled at the thought of him. "He's brilliant; such a happy child."

"That's good to hear." His smile fading as he asked a more serious question. "What about Loki?"

Kaleria sighed knowing this question would arise sometime. "He's to remain in the main prison of Asgard for the rest of his life. He will never see me or his son again."

"Is that by your choice or…?"

"Both." Kaleria replied simply, taking a small bite of her salad.

Steve nodded, seeing right through Kaleria. "Why did you come here?"

She looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you come to Midgard today?" Steve asked, somewhat defeated. "You're here but… you're not here."

"I came to see you." She replied.

"You're running from something." Steve sighed. "Or rather you're looking for comfort. You won't find it here, Kali."

Kaleria sighed. "I know."

"In another life, I could give you that comfort but, right now, I can't." Steve said.

"I'm running away, Steve." Kaleria admitted not just to Steve but herself as well. "I'm trying to run away from the past and my feelings and I can't."

"It's Loki, isn't it?"

Kaleria avoided his gaze, looking back down at her salad. "A year later and I'm still holding onto a false hope that he'll change. It doesn't matter anyway, he's locked up forever."

"It's evident in your voice; you're still in love with Loki."

Kaleria felt tears sting her eyes. "I don't think I want to be."

"If you didn't want to be you wouldn't have any trouble forgetting him."

"I'm sorry; I didn't come here to talk about Loki." Kaleria said, wiping a few escaping tears from her cheeks.

"No, you came here for comfort, from your friend. That's all I can give you, comfort from a friend's point of view." He said sadly.

She then realized how much she was hurting Steve by being on Midgard. The same longing heartbreak she was feeling, he was feeling to, and she was causing it. "I didn't mean to do this to you, Steve."

Steve smiled, reaching across the table to touch her hand gently. "When you love someone, no matter how you love someone, it's easy to hurt them, I guess." Kaleria nodded. "I saw Peg. She's suffering from dementia, or so the doctors tell me. Every visit gets harder than the last but, seeing her brings all those good feelings back. Even within the bad you just have to bring the good out of it."

"Peg also didn't murder anyone or try to take over an entire planet; twice." Kaleria said, trying to joke.

Steve chuckled slightly. "I suppose not but, the point is I love her, and you love Loki. We're trying to find comfort in each other and we're trying to replace them with each other… it's not going to work." Steve sighed. "As much as we want it to; our hearts know what our hearts want. And yours wants Loki."

Kaleria felt more tears sting her eyes as she looked at Steve. "You're my greatest friend, Steve. You always will be."

Steve smiled. "And you're mine." He chuckled then, running a hand through his hair. "Let's talk about something more uplifting, shall we?" Kaleria laughed as the two continued their date, neither one mentioning Peg or Loki for the rest of the meal.

When Kaleria left Steve to go home to Asgard, she knew there would always be a piece of her remaining on Midgard as long as Steve Rogers kept her memory alive… and he would until the day he died.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **We have closure with Steve! Sorry people that were looking forward to a relationship with them. We have another relationship to fix... or destroy... who knows at this point! Thanks for reading, let's try to get to 85 reviews before the next chapter!


	27. I Only Exist With You

**Author's Note!:** This is the longest chapter to date. I wanted to skip over the note important stuff and at the same time kind-of show that Kaleria is just simply barely functioning and days are just days to her, nothing means anything except for her son now. She's barely getting by without Loki.

The sad thing is... that kinda hits a little close to home for me, personally. Yikes.

But we get some Loki again and the next chapters will be more Loki and Kaleria based. Will they get their relationship back together? Who knows.

Also, thank you to my reviewers, my readers, my followers; you guys make everything rainbow and sunshine right now. I probably won't be able to post until next week so, leave me something nice to come back to, I need it.

Anyway... You know what to do.

**Read, Review, and above all... Enjoy!**

* * *

Kaleria had returned to Asgard, her first thought was to find her son. She had found him playing with Frigga and Sif in the gardens. She smiled lovingly as she watched him play before walking close enough for him to see her. Henrik saw Kaleria, smiling brightly, and stumbled over to her. She closed the gap between them, picking up her son and cradling him in her arms lovingly. "I missed you." She said truth in every word as she kissed him on the cheek. "Did you have fun without mommy?"

Henrik simply nodded as Sif spoke. "He's quite the handful." She joked. "He's also fast." Frigga just laughed in agreement.

"He's my little troublemaker." Kaleria said, realizing what she had said as soon as it left her mouth. She bit her lip, catching the glance Frigga gave her before looking at Sif. "How was the battle today?"

"Vanaheim is safe, if that is what you are asking." Sif replied. "I saw Father today." Kaleria's face dropped as Sif spoke. "He wishes you'd visit."

"Oh _now_ he wishes I visit." Kaleria replied sarcastically. "Well, no thank you. I'm busy."

Sif rolled her eyes as Kaleria began to leave. "We are celebrating tonight, you should come."

"Still busy." Kaleria replied receiving a laugh from Sif as she left the gardens with Henrik.

* * *

Kaleria thought of visiting Loki, in fact, she argued about the idea all night as Henrik slept peacefully. She paced back and forth, muttering the pros and cons of seeing him, what she'd gain in the end. The result was inconclusive as the sun rose and soon Henrik woke.

Now tired, Kaleria picked up her son, dressing him and heading out for the new day.

Kaleria walked around the palace, holding Henrik and showing him new things. It killed her to be away from him even for a day; this was her making up for it. As they walked, she noticed Thor standing on the balcony; she walked over to him ready for Henrik to interact with him, only to see he wasn't alone. "Jane?" She practically gasped.

"Kali!" Jane smiled. "You're back on Asgard!"

"You're _here_, _in_ Asgard!" Kaleria was in disbelief as she looked to Thor. "What's the occasion?"

"Something's happened." Thor said somewhat sternly, only to smile brightly as the one year old waved at him. "Jane, this is my nephew, Henrik."

"You had a baby?" Jane asked Kaleria.

"It was a surprise to me too." Kaleria laughed.

Jane smiled at Henrik; Henrik buried his head in Kaleria's neck, shying away from the new face. Jane just laughed. "He's precious."

"He's a blessing." Kaleria returned the conversation. "Now, what's going on?"

"Something has happened to Jane…" Thor began. "It's hard to explain…"

"Try."

"Something called the Aether?" Jane added.

Kaleria's eyes went wide. "I've read about it before; the dark elves, Malekith; what about the Aether now?"

"It's bonded with Jane." Thor said sadly. "We don't know how but, it has."

"Have you spoken to Odin about this?" Kaleria asked.

"He says nothing can be done." Jane replied sadly.

"He doesn't know everything." Thor said.

"Don't let him hear you say that." The group turned to see Frigga joining them, a warm smile on her face.

"Jane Foster, please meet the Queen of Asgard, Frigga, and my mother." Thor said.

Jane looked startled as she bowed her head slightly. "Hi."

Frigga smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Frigga, is it true that there is nothing we can do for Jane?" Kaleria asked.

Frigga sighed. "Sadly, we do not know what to do. We must be patient."

"I will save you." Thor said, turning to Jane. "You will be fine."

Kaleria smiled at their affection for one another. Before anyone had a chance to speak, an alarm echoed throughout the palace. Kaleria looked at Thor grimly. "The prison?"

"Loki…" Thor said, swinging his hammer quickly.

"Go, my son. I will look after her." Frigga said, looking to Jane. Thor nodded, as he quickly flew off to the prison. Frigga looked to Kaleria. "Find your handmaiden, have her watch Henrik. We may need you."

Kaleria nodded, looking to Jane before rushing off with Henrik. Kaleria went to her chambers, finding her handmaiden, Aersie already there cleaning. "Aersie." She rushed over to the girl in a panic. "Please watch Henrik, I have to help with the breakout. No one comes through this door, understand?"

"My lady, be careful." Aersie said, taking Henrik in her arms.

Kaleria touched her son's head before rushing out of the room to find Frigga and Jane.

* * *

As Kaleria traveled the hallways, she noted there was fighting already. Curious, she traveled towards the fighting only to see the palace guards not fighting prisoners but Dark Elves. The palace guards were losing to the Dark Elf technology. Kaleria quickly shot fireballs at a few Dark Elves, their bodies lighting up in flames easily.

Kaleria was distracted from finding Jane and Frigga; she was helping the palace guards and finding herself under attack from the Elves. Left and right they came from everywhere, swarms of them attacking Asgard. She blasted her way through as many as she could, and setting fire to most and burning others. She couldn't help but wonder if Loki was involved in this invasion. "Fall back!" Kaleria shouted to a few guards who were outnumbered. Whatever was happening, no one was truly prepared for this battle.

She knew she had to find Frigga and Jane now; something was wrong and she had a bad feeling that something involved the Aether and Jane; she had to fight her way to them. The more she fought the more she felt surrounded. More and more Dark Elves, what was going on? Finally, she reached Frigga's resting chambers, rushing inside to see she was already too late. Thor was screaming out the balcony, Odin was on the ground cradling Frigga's lifeless body, and Jane watched from afar. Kaleria felt her eyes begin to tear up, she was too late, she couldn't help anyone, and she felt useless.

* * *

That night, after the carnage ended and the body count was received, the citizens of Asgard gathered by the waterfront; Kaleria held Henrik in her arms as she stood next to Sif. They watched as the boat carrying Frigga floated out towards the edge, followed by boats holding the fallen warriors. Odin nodded once, signaling for Kaleria to ignite the arrows. Kaleria waved her hand gently, igniting the arrows of the archers. The first arrow shot ignited Frigga's boat, the next arrows launched for the hundreds of fallen warriors.

The citizens watched tearfully and silently as the boats floated off the edge of Asgard and to space, scattering amongst the stars. At this time a few citizens released orbs, a tribute to their fallen loved ones. Kaleria wept silently, a feeling of guilt for not being able to get to Frigga in time, and a feeling of sorrow for Loki, unable to be here for his mother's funeral.

* * *

_She stood in the barren, ash wasteland of Svartalfheim. Death and decay filled her nostrils as she inhaled, this place was a curse. She saw in the distance a battle, she was unsure who was involved but found herself walking closer. As Kaleria came closer to the scene, the battle had ended and only a single body lies on the ground. _

_Her heart raced the closer she came to the body, recognizing the features. "Loki…" She whispered, she ran over to his lifeless body, her legs collapsing under her as she knelt next to him. "No… Loki…" _

_His eyes opened, he looked at her with a faint smile. "You were my only love." _

"_Don't say that… don't give up." Kaleria felt tears stinging her eyes. "You have to come home; you have to meet your son."_

_Loki smiled. "I have a son?" He whispered. "Imagine that." With those last words, his last breath escaped his body as his eyes closed forever._

_Kaleria felt her entire body begin to shake as her chest began to hurt. She felt as though she were dying, her entire body engulfed into flames, her hair becoming fire, she was on the brink of a total meltdown._

_Kaleria's body became the hottest it had ever been. She watched as Loki's body seemed to melt from being next to the extreme heat. She looked down at her bright orange hands and watched as she began to blink out of existence. It became perfectly clear to her then… she existed with him and without Loki, her existence was void…_

* * *

Kaleria had left Henrik with her handmaiden Aersie the next morning and wandered the palace to think. Her nightmare left her unsure and she even debated going to the prison to talk to Loki but, found herself too distracted and proud from doing so.

The palace was in ruins, and no one was allowed to speak of what had happened. Many were still left in the dark about the attack. Kaleria had her own suspicions, yet knew she had to keep them to herself.

An arm locked with hers as she walked, Kaleria looked to her right to see Sif now walking next to her. "Thor requests our presence." She practically whispered.

"For what may I ask?"

"Not here." Sif shook her head. "Come with me."

Kaleria obliged, following her sister outside of the palace and to a hidden room by the Tavern. Fandral, Volstagg, Thor, and Heimdall were already seated. "Kali, you came." Thor said.

"I didn't have a choice really." Kaleria looked to Sif. She turned her attention to Thor. "I am so sorry, Thor."

Thor just nodded. "We have something important to discuss. Odin has locked Jane away, her body holds the Aether and it is only a matter of time before Malekith returns."

"So it _was_ Malekith then?" Kaleria confirmed. "No one is saying anything."

"It is them." Thor replied. "We must move Jane off Asgard."

"The Bifrost was shut down this morning, Thor." Sif said.

"There are other ways off Asgard; ways known by a few." Heimdall said.

"One, actually." Thor said.

Kaleria caught on first. "No Thor… you cannot be serious."

The group caught on. "No, it's madness, its treason; it's everything against the book." Volstagg protested.

"He is the only one to get us off Asgard." Thor said. "Kaleria, you know as well as I do."

"He can't be released, Thor." Kaleria said.

"He will betray you." Fandral said.

"And when he does I'll kill him." Thor said, Kaleria feeling sick at the notion.

"And then what, Thor?" Fandral asked. "The guards will expect you to come for your lovely mortal."

"I won't be the one coming for her." Thor looked to Sif.

"And what of the All Father?" Sif asked.

"It is my sworn duty to notify him of any crimes against authority." Heimdall said. "I will give you enough time."

"Fandral, you will help us find transportation to escape. Volstagg, I will need you to help keep an eye out."

"And what about me, Thor?" Kaleria asked. "I have a larger stake in this, if I am caught, what of Henrik?"

"Odin will not dare take a mother from a child." Thor added. "Your part however, will not be so in depth to the escape but…"

"But what…?"

"You have to help me convince _him_." Thor said.

"No." Kaleria said. "No, no, no, and no."

"He's the only one who can help us escape Asgard. He may be the only one to help save Jane's life." Thor practically begged. "Please Kali."

Kaleria inhaled deeply, going against her gut. "Fine, when do we start?"

"The sooner the better; are we all prepared?" Thor asked, the group nodded knowing how temperamental this mission truly was.

* * *

Kaleria walked with Thor to the prison, they were able to sneak in with ease. Thor stopped to whisper quickly to Kaleria. "Are you all right to do this?"

"_Now_ you ask?" She scoffed. "Let's just get this over with." Thor nodded, leading her to Loki's prison cell.

Loki stood there, practically waiting for the two, as though he knew they were coming. "Thor, Kaleria, after all this time, now you both decide to visit, and you visit together; how nice." He growled. "Have you come to mock, to gloat?"

Kaleria could see right through him. "It's an illusion."

"Enough illusions, Loki." Thor said.

Loki glared at Kaleria before closing his eyes, the illusion leaving and soon they were staring at a broken man in the corner. His hair a mess, his cell destroyed, he was bleeding on his one foot. Kaleria wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him. "Now you see me, are you both satisfied?"

Kaleria was the first to approach. "Loki… what happened?"

"Did she suffer?" He asked.

Before Kaleria could respond, Thor's voice boomed behind her. "I did not come here to share our grief. I came to offer you the chance for a far richer sacrament."

Loki leaned forward, smirking slightly. "Go on."

"You help me escape Asgard and I will help you achieve vengeance, and grant you freedom from this cell." Kaleria's eyes went wide at this promise. What was Thor thinking?

Loki chuckled darkly. "You must be truly desperate to come to me. What makes you think you can even trust me?"

"I don't." Thor state simply. "We both don't. However, Mother did. You betray me and I will kill you."

Loki just smiled. "When do we start?" Thor went to a hidden panel, the panel able to release Loki.

Kaleria watched Loki carefully as Thor began to free him, ready to fight him if he tried anything. Loki stood from his corner, his disheveled look disappearing as his prison garb was replaced with his traditional armor, his hair less manic, yet his smirk never leaving as he watched Kaleria in return. The walls disappeared, leaving no barrier between her and her husband. Loki walked down the steps, now mere inches from Kaleria as he stood before her. "This changes nothing." She warned.

Loki just smirked, grabbing a strand of Kaleria's fire red hair and playing with it. "You and I both know that's not true."

Kaleria glared at him as Thor came over to the two. "We do not have time for a reunion, we need to go."

Kaleria nodded, following Thor, Loki following her. The three walked the halls carefully, Loki giddy as he walked. "This is so unlike you, brother! So clandestine; are you sure you wouldn't want to punch your way out?"

"If you keep speaking, I might." Thor growled.

"Fine, as you wish. I'm not even here." Loki said, shape-shifting into a palace guard. Kaleria tried her hardest not to smile at his antics as they walked. "Is this better?"

"Better." Kaleria replied.

"We could be less conspicuous." Loki said, changing back to his form and turning Thor into Sif. "Brother, you look ravishing."

Kaleria covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "It will hurt no less when I kill you in this form." Thor reminded him.

"Very well, how about this then; something more patriotic, one of your new friends." Loki looked to Kaleria. "And one of _yours_ I suppose." Kaleria was about to ask what he meant until he showed her by transforming into Steve Rogers, in uniform. "Oh, this is nice, this is power; costumes a bit much, tight even. I suppose it makes sense now why you swooned for him."

"You're not funny." Kaleria glared at her husband.

"Come now, Kali. Don't you want to kiss Mister America himself?" Just as Loki was about to approach Kaleria, Thor grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the pillar nearby. "What?" Thor motioned to two passing guards, Kaleria ducked out of the way. "You can at least give me a weapon." Loki kept talking, Kaleria tried to force him out of her head, trying to ignore his blabbering. She looked back at him to see he was now handcuffed.

Loki looked at Thor in disbelief as Thor continued to walk. Kaleria passed by Loki with a smirk as she replied. "Tight suits are not as appealing on you as handcuffs, my love." Loki just smirked in reply, following after Kaleria and Thor.

Thor walked ahead of them, making sure the path was clear as they went. Loki walked besides Kaleria. "So what are we doing this for, exactly? Is Thors woman really worth the treason?"

"He believes so." Kaleria said. "I'd like to think you'd do the same for me."

"Break out of prison to help save your life?" Loki contemplated. "Possibly worth it then." Kaleria smirked slightly as they continued to walk. "You're so beautiful."

"Sweet talk isn't going to change anything."

"I have not seen you in a year, forgive me for staring." Loki replied.

"You said I had to exist without you."

"And you're doing so poorly at that."

"What do you mean?"

"Mother would tell me of you constantly." Loki said, sadly remembering Frigga. "I'd ask of course. She said you were functioning as half a person. That's not exactly existing without me."

Kaleria lashed out in frustration. "What do you want me to say, Loki? I'm miserable without you, lonely without you, less of a person without you? It's all true but I'm living and I'm living for my child."

"_Our_ child." He reminded her.

"As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist to _my_ child."

"Harsh." Loki admitted, silence coming between them. "Well, if it's any consolation, I stopped existing without you too."

Kaleria felt her heart race as the two stopped walking, meeting up with Sif and Jane. Loki looked at Jane, introducing himself only to receive a punch to the face, Kaleria giggled. "I was hoping someone would do that."

"That was for New York." Jane said, shaking her hand out.

"You should get going." Sif said.

"She doesn't come with us." Loki pointed to Kaleria. "She has to stay here and _not_ get sentenced for treason."

"I'm here to help." Kaleria argued.

Loki looked at Thor, pleading with him. Thor sighed. "Your part in this is over, Kali. Go back to-"He paused, knowing he couldn't say Henrik's name in front of Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Really? All of you are a part of this whole charade of keeping the gender of my child a secret?"

"I told you-"Kaleria began.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm never allowed to see our child but, can't I at least know something?" Loki protested.

"The guards are coming." Sif said, looking down the hallway. "Thor, you have to go now."

Thor nodded, looking at Jane. Kaleria and Loki watched each other for a moment. "Care to wish me luck?" Loki jested.

Kaleria's glare softened, a bad feeling coming over her as she looked at her husband, her nightmare feeling almost like a reality as she looked at him. She couldn't exist without him, and she had to tell him somehow. "Be safe." She whispered.

"What an actress you've become, Kali. I almost believed you were concerned-" Before he could finished his sentence, Kaleria grabbed the front of his armor, pulling him closer and kissing his lips with force, shocking not only Loki but herself as well. It was an act of desperation, act of hope, hope that Loki would do the right thing, and it was an act of love.

As quickly as the kiss came, she pulled away, breathless as she looked to Loki. "His name is Henrik."

"Kali, you have to go!" Sif hissed.

Loki stared at Kaleria in disbelief as she backed away from him, turning and running from the fight; leaving Loki with one last thing before he left with Thor and Jane to Svartalfheim.

* * *

Kaleria watched Henrik in the gardens. She would create small fires and watch Henrik contour them into different shapes. The shapes were nothing extravagant but it was brilliant to her knowing her son had so much control of his gifts, the exact opposite of her.

"He is gifted." Kaleria turned to see Odin standing behind her. She bowed her head slightly, he waved his hand. "Never mind the formalities here, right now; I am just your father-in-law and his grandfather." Odin came closer, standing beside Kaleria now. "I do not pretend to be ignorant. I know you helped them escape."

"Then why not arrest me with Sif and the others?" She asked.

"You have a son to take care of." Odin said. "I know the troubles of being a parent, always wondering if you're doing the right thing. Being a ruler and parent, one can easily confuse the two."

"You seemed to have done alright." Kaleria commented.

"One son disobeys me and breaks out his brother from prison, whom was arrested for trying to destroy Jotunheim and take over Midgard." Odin quirked an eyebrow; smirking slightly. "I suppose it could be worse."

Kaleria couldn't help but smile slightly. "There's more to this than you're letting on, All Father."

"Loki was right." Odin chuckled. "You can easily see the hidden intensions of others."

"I've had a lot of practice with your son."

"Do you believe Thor was right in taking that Mortal out of Asgard?"

Kaleria responded with caution. "I believe Jane being while here while affected by the Aether was a danger to our people, if that's what you're asking."

"And what happens when Malekith obtains the Aether?" Odin asked. "What happens to the Realms when the alignment comes and he has the power to destroy us all?"

Kaleria watched her son, her heart being pulled at the thought of the end of the Realms as they knew it. "Then we fight to the very end." She said.

"And Loki was his punishment just for his crimes?" Kaleria was silent. "You must think me a cruel old man for the things I have done, for tearing apart your family." Odin said.

Kaleria contemplated for a moment. "He did this to himself, All Father." She said, thinking of Loki. "He will change his ways, I know it."

Odin nodded. "Do not be discouraged when he does not." Kaleria did not respond as Odin watched Henrik for a few more moments before taking his leave.

Kaleria felt tears threatening to form at the doubt of Loki never changing. She was afraid for him and she was afraid for her family. With that, Kaleria waved her hand, extinguishing the flames and walking over to Henrik to hug him gently.

* * *

The prisoners were treated better than most, being locked in one room together and not in the prison. They were guarded by two guards and could honestly leave if they truly wished a battle. However, no one truly wanted to start any more problems. They would wait patiently for Thor's triumphant return.

Kaleria, however, was first to see them; entering without much hassle, Henrik walking in front of her. Sif smiled weakly at her nephew, then fading as she looked at her younger sister. "Any news of Thor?"

Kaleria shook her head. "It's quiet."

"Too quiet if you ask me." Fandral added.

Volstagg laughed heartily as he picked up Henrik, tickling him and placing him on his lap. He was wonderful with children, mostly because they loved listening to his stories. "Little lad, let me tell you a tale of the time your mommy, aunt, uncle and the warriors traveled to the freezing cold of Jotunheim."

Kaleria smiled slightly at Volstagg before looking at Sif. "They would be back now, right?"

"Or at least we'd hear news of some sort." Fandral added. "Something has happened."

"Maybe they were delayed?" Sif suggested.

"By what, Malekith?" Fandral asked. "That would be the worst possible outcome."

"Unless meeting him is part of the plan." Kaleria suggested, watching Henrik out of the corner of her eye. "Perhaps they mean to use Malekith to retrieve the Aether and then destroy it?"

"That's a risky plot." Fandral said.

"It's Thor." Sif smiled. "It's how he works."

"It'll get him killed one day." Fandral said, Kaleria's face dropped, remembering her nightmare.

"And then your Uncle swung his hammer with a mighty force at the Frost Giant!" Volstagg said.

Kaleria narrowed her eyes slightly, a smile on her lips. "Do not frighten my child."

"It's a fun story!" Volstagg defended. "He's enjoying it, aren't you Henrik?" Henrik just giggled sweetly.

"I see you told Loki." Sif said, returning Kaleria back to their conversation. "I'm surprised."

"He deserves to know." Kaleria defended, avoiding all eye contact.

Sif sighed. "I do not want to see you hurt again, Kali. You've been nothing but hurt since being on Midgard."

"I want my family together."

"Is that best for Henrik?" Sif asked. Kaleria bit her lip nervously, preferring not to answer the question. She was unsure if Loki being a part of Henrik's life was best. However, knowing Loki would be granted his freedom once they returned… it was a difficult decision to make. "Just be careful in your decision."

Kaleria sighed. "I will return with news once I receive it." She walked over to Volstagg, holding her arms out as Henrik reached up. She picked him up and kissed his cheek before leaving the group and heading out.

* * *

The night, Kaleria put Henrik to bed with much ease. She let Aersie leave a little earlier tonight. She wanted to be alone in her thoughts as night came over Asgard. She sighed deeply, relaxing as she sat on her bed. The sound of the gentle wind outside, coming through the open window, and the dimly lit room, it was the perfect setting for relaxation.

She was about to close her eyes and meditate, only to have her thoughts distracted by a knock at the door. Kaleria sighed, standing from her bed. "Come in." She called to the door, believing the person on the other side to be Aersie. To her surprise, a guard entered the room. "Can I help you?" She asked, confusion overtaking her. Was she under arrest?

"My Lady, I am sorry for coming so late in the hour." The guard said. "We had been to Svartalfheim."

Kaleria's interest peaked. "Is everything all right?"

"There were no signs of Thor or the Lady Jane but… we did find a body."

Kaleria felt her mouth dry out, a lump in her throat forming as her body began to heat up. "A body… is it…?" The guard just nodded solemnly.

"I am very sorry for your loss." He said.

The candles lighting the room began to brighten, the flames burning through the wax quickly and soon lighting the candle holders on fire and burning the walls behind them. Her world was crashing down, just like in her dream. Her control was no longer existent as objects within the room began to ignite, the dresser, the curtains, even the bed posts.

"My lady…" The guard said as he started at the room in awe. "You need to calm down…"

As if on command, the room went dark. All the flames were extinguished as those last words echoed through Kaleria's head. She stood there, in darkness, facing the guard that had just spoken to her. She knew he was still in the room, she could hear him breathing. Within seconds, Kaleria ignited her right hand, rushing for the guard and slamming him against the wall, holding him there with her non-flame hand. "Who are you?" She growled; moving her flame hand closer to the guard to get a good look at his face. The eyes gave it away almost immediately as a flash of blue overcame them. "You bastard…"

His body glow a bright green and yellow color before revealing a smirking Loki. "My, my, you still can see through my illusions."

"Give me one good reason not to destroy you where you stand!" Kaleria hissed, tears streaming down her face.

"Because you clearly don't want me to die; you made that evident in your…_meltdown."_

Kaleria growled. "Why would you have me think you're dead?"

"Everyone else does."

"What do you mean?"

"Thor left me on Svartalfheim, thinking me dead; I just told the All-Father of my death." Loki was still grinning. "Everyone believes me dead."

"What is the gain from that?" She asked.

"You truly think Thor would let me go free when all this ends?" Loki asked. "Not likely."

"I should turn you in right now." Kaleria said. "What you did to me, what you're doing to your family is wrong."

"_They_ are not my family. _You_ are." Kaleria was about to argue with him about his family but was interrupted by the small cry let out in the next room, the small room that connected with hers, Henrik's room. Loki's eyes widened slightly, his heart racing in his chest as he looked at her. "Can I see him; can I see my son?"

Kaleria backed away from Loki, the flame on her hand extinguished as she walked away from Loki and to the small room. She looked at her smiling baby boy, worry in her eyes as she forced a smile. "Hey baby." She bent down and picked him up, cradling him. This was it, now or never, she was about to introduce her son to his father for the first time. "I have someone for you to meet." With a deep breath, Kaleria walked out of the small room, holding her son in her grip, not wanting to let him go as she walked over to Loki.

Loki didn't move as he stared at the small boy, his heart recognized the boy immediately. He shared his mother's eyes and his black locks, it was his son. Tears formed in Loki's eyes as he laughed a large smile on his face as he looked at Kaleria. "This is my son?"

Kaleria nodded. "This is Henrik; _our_ son." She corrected, feeling her own tears beginning to form.

"May I hold him?" Loki asked gently. Kaleria walked closer to Loki, her body shaking slightly as she reluctantly handed Henrik over to him. Loki held Henrik in his arms, hugging him to his chest as a single tear escaped his eyes. "I've been waiting to hold you for so long now." He whispered to Henrik.

* * *

Loki held Henrik until he fell back asleep. He walked with Kaleria to the small room and reluctantly placed Henrik in his crib once more. They both watched the child sleep soundly, Kaleria's hand on his crib as she looked down at her son. Their initial meeting went better than she could have ever hoped for. "He's beautiful." Loki whispered, placing a hand on top of Kaleria's.

Kaleria shied away, moving her hand from Loki's and motioning for the door. "We should let him sleep." Loki obliged and the two went back to the main bedroom. "He's brilliant, he can conjure different illusions."

"He has my gifts?" Loki asked.

"And he can contour fire, not create it." Kaleria added, watching Loki carefully. "So what is your plan now?"

"I will remain hidden, _dead_ to those around me except for you." Loki said.

"How do you plan to pull that off?" Kaleria asked.

"With ease, I assure you."

"And your plan is to remain hidden for the rest of your life?"

"More or less." Loki shrugged.

"Illusions only go so far." Kaleria warned him.

"Then I will be extra careful." Loki replied. Kaleria pursed her lips at his response, walking away from Loki and to the window. She inspected the damage of the curtains; they were burnt more than half way, charred at the bottoms. Loki watched his wife patiently, watching her movements, watching her nervously walk away from him. He missed her motions, he missed all of her. He took a deep breath before walking up behind her. "We can fix the curtains." Kaleria hummed a simple response. "Kali, look at me." He said gently.

Kaleria hesitantly turned around to face him; tears were already forming in her eyes. Why she was crying, she didn't understand. "You died in my dreams." She said.

"Still having nightmares?" He asked.

"They tell me things; I never truly understand the message of my nightmares until it's too late. I dreamt you died on Svartalfheim, you told me I was the only one you truly loved and simply died."

"Well, the dying part sort-of happened." Loki tried to ease the mood.

"The thing is, when I watched you die in my dream… I died too." She said. "I couldn't exist without you and I wonder if that is even remotely the case for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I didn't exist, would you?"

Loki paused, looking at his wife as she stared at him, her eyes begging for an answer. In that moment the realization hit him like a brick to the head. She was his everything. Loki closed the gap between them, staring down at her. "I couldn't possibly exist without you." Without another word, Kaleria wrapped her arms around Loki's waist, hugging him tightly. After the shock wore off, he wrapped his arms around her, a feeling of relief overcoming him as he touched her.

To her, this was a step towards redemption, maybe this was a step towards change. To him, he was concerned about one thing, getting his wife back. It was a course ready for disaster.

* * *

Kaleria was unsure exactly what time she had fallen to sleep. She remembered lying next to Loki in bed; they spent the night reminiscing about their lives together from the very beginning. It calmed her nerves the more they talked; it felt like old times again.

She sat up slowly in bed, her mind clearing as she realized she was alone in the bed. She had overslept, it was early afternoon already. She rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed, realizing Henrik had not woken her up yet. She walked into his separate room, smiling as she did. "Morning my love, it's time to-"Kaleria froze, panic setting in as she realized the crib was empty. Henrik was gone and she realized she let the one person in who had the opportunity and gall to take her son… and he had done so while she slept.

* * *

**Final Thoughts:** We can't have nice things, I'm sorry. Cliff hangers until I come back! Where's Henrik? Where did Loki take him? Only one way to find out! Review and give me something fun to come back to!


End file.
